


That's Christmas to Me

by onekisstotakewithme



Series: With You, Every Day is a Holiday [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Kibbs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-02 22:07:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 49,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8685193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onekisstotakewithme/pseuds/onekisstotakewithme
Summary: Christmas fast approaches, but a festively murderous case sends Kate and Gibbs back to Kate’s hometown in Indiana and right into the arms of Kate’s hundred closest relatives… who all want to see her settled down as soon as possible. Between a meddling mother and a suspicious brother, the two have more than enough to contend with. It may be to solve a murder, but something about a small town Christmas brings out the best in people. Kibbs, Christmas story, updates often throughout December, set in the middle of season 2.





	1. Most Wonderful Time of the Year

Being called to a crime scene at the crack of dawn on the sixth day of December, to inspect a dead body, was usually not how one pictured starting the Christmas season.

And yet here Kate was, trudging through the massive piles of snow left by the last major blizzard. She was clutching a coffee in her hands, one Gibbs had silently handed to her in the truck when he’d picked her up an hour before. He hadn’t spoken a word to her since. She also couldn’t feel her toes.

The Christmas lights of a nearby farmhouse were glittering through the chilly air, seen in between the gigantic pine trees weighed down with snow. The scene would have been peaceful… if not for what awaited her.

“Good morning Caitlin!”

She turned, to see Ducky trampling through the snow behind her, “Morning Ducky. Need a hand?”

“No, I think Mr. Palmer has a handle on our equipment. Have you seen the body yet?”

She gestured towards the flood lights set up ahead, and the flashing of the cameras, “I’m gonna guess that McGee and Tony are here already.”

“Goodness,” Ducky looked around, “What a nice morning it is. _The only other sound’s the sweep/ of easy wind and downy flake._ ” As he quoted Robert Frost, he grinned. He looked warm, despite being in his autopsy coveralls.

“Aren’t you cold?” she asked incredulously. She definitely couldn’t feel her toes now.

“No, but Caitlin, you look freezing! Here, take my scarf.”

“Oh Ducky, I couldn’t!”

“I insist.” She took the plaid scarf from him, and wrapped it around her neck, shivering a little as the wind kicked up again.

“Morning!” Tony called, as she got nearer. “This guy had some serious problems, Kate. Obviously.”

“Why do you say that?” she asked, getting closer, and seeing the body, covered in a fine dusting of snow. It was a man- at least she thought so- lying face down in the snow.

“First of all, he looks like a powdered donut,” he commented.

“Tony, please,” Ducky sighed, “Give the poor man some respect. If that isn’t too much to ask?”

“Sorry Ducky. Didn’t have breakfast. Being called at the crack of dawn and being hungry… all I can think of is donuts.”

“Yes, I took the liberty of grabbing breakfast sandwiches from a diner on the way out of DC. They’re in the truck. I figured you’d all be hungry by now. And we deserve to eat after all.” Ducky smiled.

“Honestly, Ducky you just became my favorite person,” Tony grinned in relief, before glancing nervously at the body.

Kate was staring at it, arms crossed for warmth. Breakfast wasn’t even on her mind. “And why does the victim have problems?”

“Because there’s a strand of Christmas lights around his neck. Someone disagreeing with his decorating choices, maybe.”

Kate rolled her eyes, as Ducky shot him a disapproving look. He kneeled down the body, making an indent in the powdery snow. “Definitely looks like strangulation.”

“Death by Christmas. The Grinch would be so happy,” Tony shook his head.

She looked over to where McGee was walking over to them, leaving Gibbs to deal with the local LEOs, “Any ID yet?”

“Yeah,” McGee said, getting closer. He carefully avoided looking at the body, flipping his notebook over, “The LEOS found an ID on the body, so they called us. His name is Staff Sergeant Marcus Anthony Keyes, stationed at Quantico, he’s from-,”

Kate, who had started kneeling, stood straight up, “From Carlisle, Indiana.”

“Yeah, how’d you know?”

Kate suddenly felt a lot colder, staring at the body. She felt a lot colder now, as though she was being frozen from the inside out. She looked up at McGee.

Ducky, listening to the exchange, had noticed her silence, “Caitlin, do you know this unfortunate man?”

“Yeah, Ducky, he’s from… my hometown.”

“Why are we all standing around?” Gibbs walked over, “Do we gotta time of death, Duck?”

“Patience, Jethro, is a virtue. I’ve barely become acquainted with this poor man.”

“Never had much patience, Duck. Thought ya knew that.” Then Gibbs noticed Kate’s face, “Somethin’ wrong, Kate?”

“She knows the victim, boss,” McGee said.

“And?” Gibbs asked, looking between them.

“He’s from Carlisle… my hometown. He’s my brother’s best friend, Gibbs.”

**XNCISX**

“What’ve we got on the victim?” Gibbs asked, as Kate hung up her phone again in frustration. While she was used to her entire family mostly ignoring her existence, this was one time she really needed them to pay attention. She noticed his glare, put her phone down, and stood up. She cleared her throat, and took the clicker from DiNozzo.

“Staff Sergeant Marcus Anthony Keyes, born April 11, 1969, age 35 now, born and raised in Carlisle Indiana. His father was also a Marine, but died in a car accident when Keyes was twelve. He was raised by his mother and stepfather, one sister, enlisted at the age of eighteen.”

“Any incidents or commendations on his service record?”

“No boss,” DiNozzo cut in, “I called his CO and got… nothing. He was right in the middle of the pack. Neither a fantastic Marine nor a terrible one. But the CO said he was well-liked in his unit at least. No known enemies.”

“Does Ducky have a cause of death yet?”

“He said he’d call when he did.”

“Kate, with me. We’re going to autopsy.”

“So much for _he’ll call_ , huh, Gibbs?” she asked, annoyed.

He didn’t look at her as he led her to the elevator, and then once they got inside, he reached over and hit the emergency switch.

“What is it Gibbs?” she asked, looking straight ahead. She knew exactly what he had in mind.

“I want to know more about Keyes. You’d know him a little better than his service record.”

“He was very proud of his father being a Marine. He was dedicated to the service.”

“And?”

“He was part of a group of guys from our high school who all enlisted together. There were about eight of them. My brother almost joined them… and then decided that maybe it wasn’t a good idea.”

“They’re all from Carlisle?”

“Yeah.”

He reached over and flicked the switch again. “And your brother still hasn’t called ya back?”

“You’ll be the first to know when he does.”

“Kate,” his voice was a little softer, and she turned to him.

“What is it Gibbs?” He looked concerned.

“Are you okay?”

“I’m fine Gibbs.”

“Because I don’t want to have to take ya off the case.”

She glared at him, knowing as she did that any argument would be futile. If he decided she was unfit to work the case, then his word was final. Infuriating man. “So it isn’t about my personal wellbeing? Only the case? You don’t want my personal life to interfere? Good to know, Gibbs. I’m fine.” If she lacked conviction, he was too busy being distracted by his own slip-up to notice. Or at least, she hoped that was the case.

“Kate, that’s not-,” The elevator door opened as he tried to protest, and as she walked away, she found herself confused. Had Gibbs just gotten _flustered_? He was usually unflappable.

“Ah, Jethro, Caitlin, good to see you. I trust you’ve warmed up?”

“Don’t worry Duck, she’s fine. No frostbite.”

Ducky looked her over critically. “I do hope so.” She knew that Ducky worried about her sometimes. She saw him studying her when he thought she wasn’t looking. All because of- she shivered again, completely unfazed by the chill of autopsy, and more by the memory- Ari. “I just finished up with the autopsy.”

“I assume you found a time of death?”

“Yes Jethro. Your patience will be aptly rewarded. The lad expired around three this morning. He was remarkably preserved thanks to the chill in the air. Of course, he no longer felt it.”

“And the cause of death?”

“The strangulation wasn’t it, surprisingly. It was only used- I presume- to render our Marine unconscious before the real fun started. He died of exsanguination, after being stabbed six times in the abdomen.”

Gibbs was about to ask another question, when a phone rang. Kate glanced at hers, but it wasn’t ringing. Gibbs grabbed his own phone with a sense of confusion, and answered it.

“Gibbs.”

Ducky and Kate exchanged a look, and Kate shrugged. He wasn’t as cranky now that he had about seven coffees in him (She only mildly exaggerated) but she saw the irritation flicker in his eyes again.

“Yes Director. Of course Agent Todd and I will be there.” He hung up the phone, and turned to Kate, “Director wants to see us.”

“I figured…Did he say why?”

“Something to do with the Marine on Duck’s table. Thanks Duck.” Kate had thus far managed to avoid looking at the body, but now took a glance. She hadn’t seen him in about five years, but he looked the same. She swallowed and looked away. Gibbs noticed, but she wouldn’t look at him.

Ducky nodded, “It was a serrated blade that killed our Marine, Jethro. And the killer was left-handed. I do hope that helps.”

Kate smiled, “Thank you Ducky.” She reached over, and kissed him on the cheek, pulling the scarf out of her pocket, “and thanks for the scarf.”

“My pleasure Caitlin. Keep an eye on Jethro, will you?” He nodded towards Gibbs’s retreating back. “He has that look in his eyes.”

“I noticed. But don’t worry, I’ll take care of him.”

“And Caitlin?” She turned back, as she stared walking away.

“Yes?”

“Take care of yourself too.”

She nodded, “Will do.”

As she left, she heard Ducky say to Keyes, “My good man, they say it is a season of glad tidings, but there was nothing glad about your demise….”

**XNCISX**

Walking up the stairs to MTAC, Kate chanced another look out the window. The snow was falling heavily now, which would make driving home a nightmare. What Kate really wanted was ten minutes to gather her thoughts and reconcile the dead body on Ducky’s table to the man she had known for the better part of two decades. But there was of course, no way to bow out of a meeting with the Director himself.

Gibbs turned around to look at her, “Admiring the snow?”

“No.” She replied shortly, scowling at his back. They walked into MTAC together, and the Director stood there.

“We seem to have a problem, Jethro.”

“How so, Director?” Kate asked, and Gibbs shot a look her way.

“Agent Todd, this dead Marine is from your hometown, correct?”

“Yes. That’s right.”

“Well… he isn’t the first Marine from Carlisle to die.”

“What?” Kate and Gibbs asked at the same time, glancing at each other quickly.

The Director nodded to one of the technicians. Four photos appeared on screen.

“Four Marines from Carlisle, now five. All various ranks, and all over the country. They all enlisted together in 1987.”

She stared at the photos, “I know all of them. They were all friends with my brother Michael. Colby Hollis, Samuel LaFontaine, James Randall, Amara Malcolm and now Marcus Keyes. All dead.” She turned to the Director, “What’s the connection?”

“We were hoping you could tell us that, Agent Todd.”

She felt a sinking feeling, and closed her eyes, “Director, what do you intend to do?”

“I’m sending you and Agent Gibbs to Carlisle. Keep your eyes and ears open. It’s possible that this could be the result of an old grudge or something… these murders could be connected to Carlisle.”

“And how long would you recommend we stay in Carlisle?” She hoped he wouldn’t say _until Christmas,_ but knowing the Director and knowing Gibbs, she wasn’t feeling very hopeful.

“As long as it takes, Agent Todd. As long as it takes.”

Kate sighed. “Happy holidays to me.”

Gibbs looked, “What’s the matter, Kate?”

She shook her head, deep in thought.

She hadn’t even bought a tree or hung lights in her apartment, but she’d been planning on celebrating here in DC. And now she didn’t have an excuse to stay away from Indiana for Christmas. She hadn’t wanted to go home. Because holidays with her family meant having her life choices- every one of them- being questioned around the dinner table.

“Is there a problem, Agent Todd?” The Director snapped her out of her internal funeral preparation.

“No, Director Morrow. It will be fine. I’ll just have to talk to my parents about letting us stay with them. My father is the Chief of Police, so he has a lot of connections in Carlisle… he may be an asset.”

She noticed Gibbs staring at her. He didn’t know much about her family, besides knowing she had three brothers and a sister. Oh God… Gibbs was going to meet her parents. She sighed at the thought.

“Come on Kate, we’ll leave tonight.”

“Are you sure?” She asked. “It’s supposed to snow pretty heavily tonight.”

“We’ll be fine. How long to Indiana?”

“About ten and a half hours.” Her heart sunk further. Spending ten hours in a car with Gibbs was enough to make her cringe in worry and make her heart beat faster in anticipation at the same time. She’d become quite good at hiding what she was thinking, but _ugh._ This was going to be a disaster. Almost as much of a disaster, anyway, as spending Christmas with her parents and siblings.

“Don’t bother putting up the decorations,” Gibbs smirked at her, “I’ll pick you up around 1800 hours tonight.”

He walked away, and she was sure that she’d blushed. Sighing again, more heavily, she picked up the phone, and dialled.

Rosalie Todd answered, “Hello?”

“… Hey. Mom. It’s Kate.” She ignored the muffled exclamation that sounded caught halfway between concern and happiness. “How do you feel about me coming to visit?”


	2. "Let it Snow"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A snowy drive out to Indiana, and an awkward night in a hotel...

“Kate?”

She turned. They were about five and a half hours into their trip, and Kate was getting tired. They had turned off the radio a while back when they’d lost anything but static, and she didn’t quite have the guts to put a CD of Christmas carols in. Knowing Gibbs, he’d turn it off almost immediately. Even Gibbs had his limits on celebrating Christmas. They were now somewhere in Ohio. They planned to stop, as the snow was getting worse. Prime blizzard season, and the Director was expecting them to do a road trip. “What is it, Gibbs?”

“What’s your family like? You never talk about them.” He was looking at the road, and she rolled her eyes when she knew he wasn’t watching.

“You’d know why if I told you about them.”

“It can’t be that bad.”

“It’s not… bad. I’m just kind of the black sheep of the family.”

“You? The black sheep? No way.” He snorted, but then grew quiet, “Tell me about them.”

“Gibbs if you make me tell you my life story, I will light you on fire.”

He chuckled a little, “You wouldn’t be the first to try.”

“What?” She asked, staring at him in amazement.

“Wife number two was a bit spiteful, so she took a swing at me when we were cooking marshmallows over the fire. And… yeah.” He waved a hand dismissively. But she saw the smirk he was barely hiding.

“You’re making that up!” She said, staring. She’d never taken him for a marshmallow kind of guy.

“Oh right. You’ve never met Diane.” Noticing she was glaring at him unimpressed, he grinned. “Fine. Suspect tried to trap a kid in a burning building. A family friend.”

“And you went after him?” she asked, surprised.

He shrugged, and she couldn’t help but stare. He never got that into his personal life, or said that many words at once. “Someday I’ll tell you about it. And the pissed-off ex. Now that I’ve said something, it’s your turn. So… family?”

“I’d hoped you’d forgotten.”

“Course not, Kate.”

“Well I’m sure you heard me tell the Director that my dad is the chief of police in Carlisle. Trust me, when you’re the youngest kid, you don’t want to be the youngest kid of the biggest law enforcer in town. If you get in trouble, _everyone knows._ My mom was a very Catholic teacher- she taught history- who followed the church doctrine of popping out kids quite religiously.”

He chuckled, “And I’m sure that ya would never say that to her face.”

She groaned, “She’d burn me at the stake. They may be setting _me_ on fire next.”

He grinned, and looked over, “I won’t let them.” There was a moment of silence, as Kate thought it over. Before she could ask what he meant, and if he actually thought she couldn’t save herself from her mother, he said. “You have three brothers and a sister, right?”

“Yep. John, Michael and Daniel. They all picked nice, respectable careers.” He glanced at her, hearing the bitterness in her voice. “They all got married, still all live in Carlisle. Rachel got away.”

He snorted derisively, and she had to remind herself that she’d gotten away too. “Huh. So being the youngest, what’s that like?”

“It’s no fun. But I held my own against my brothers…” she paused. “I was my high school valedictorian, joined about ten clubs and played six sports by the time I graduated.”

He chuckled, “Something to prove to the guys? Haven’t changed much, Kate.”

“You don’t need to tell me. My parents were- to say it nicely- annoyed when I got the job with the Secret Service- you know, protecting the President. Apparently protecting the leader of our country does nothing for them until I pop out a few kids. After getting married of course, or I’m going to hell. So basically getting married and pregnant is better than protecting the president. And it seems that no matter what I do, I’m the bitter spinster who’s going to hell.” She bit her lip, blushing as she glanced over at Gibbs. He stayed silent, and stared out the window.

“So what’s a respectable career then?”

“John is an accountant. Michael’s a chemistry teacher- he’d love Abby. Rachel is a psychologist who lives in Miami. And Daniel, my closest brother, is a lawyer. My parents think he’ll be a judge someday.” He was silent again. “Snow’s coming down.”

“Yeah.”

“We should stop.”

He grunted in response, and she almost grinned. The functional bastard mute, known to his friends as Gibbs. He had been in a good mood though, full of coffee as he was, and a lot more talkative than usual. She wondered if that was because he was away from DC, or if he was just comfortable with her. She dearly hoped it was the latter, but doubted it. He pulled off the highway, into the parking lot of a dinky motel. The parking lot was full of cars.

“Grab your go bag, Kate. Let’s go check in.”

She followed him into the tiny lobby.

The clerk smiled at them, “More travellers. The snow’s really coming down, huh?”

Gibbs nodded, “We need two rooms.”

“I’m sorry sir, but because of the weather, we only have one room left.”

“That’s fine,” Gibbs looked over at Kate. She smiled back at him, to show that she wasn’t annoyed by the close quarters. It wasn’t as though she’d never done this before. After all, they’d shared closer quarters on the _Philadelphia_ and on most of the carriers they’d been on. It wasn’t as though the idea of sharing a room with Gibbs made her want to run away screaming. The Navy seldom had time to consider the awkwardness of sharing a room with your mildly attractive older boss with blue eyes that could persuade pretty much any woman to do his bidding. Not Kate of course- who the hell was she kidding? And now those same eyes had turned on her quizzically in response to her silence.

“Oh! Of course.”

He paid and then she handed over the key, “Room 112.”

“Thanks,” he smiled at the clerk, and then Kate followed him down the hall to room 112. He unlocked the door, saying “All right, gonna have to get up early tomorrow. You don’t mind?”

She shrugged, “Nah. As long as we get some coffee in you, I’ll be fine. As long as I don’t have to deal with you when you’re cranky.”

He snorted, before pausing the doorway. “Oh.”

She looked around him to see what the problem was, “Okay…”

_Oh indeed._

There was only one bed in the promised hotel room, but it was late, and she didn’t have time for semantics, nor time to think about the idea of sharing a bed with Gibbs. “I’m gonna get ready for bed,” she told him, taking her bag into the bathroom. Her heart was already beating triple time, and it hadn’t improved by the time she locked the door. A glance in the mirror showed that she was blushing. Not that she needed a mirror to feel the heat across her cheeks. She leaned her head against the door, cursing herself, cursing Gibbs for not sweet-talking the clerk into warning them about the room only having one bed, and mostly cursing her stupid crush and whatever the hell was between the two of them. She changed, and then walked back into the room, only to see Gibbs sitting in the chair by the bed, eyebrows raised.

“You can take the bed,” he offered.

“Gibbs. You can’t sleep in a chair.”

“I’ll sleep on the floor then,” he was smirking at her, almost daring her to invite him to share the bed.

“Fine, then I’m turning up the heat for you. I doubt your disposition would be greatly improved by being frozen to the floor in the morning.”

“Doesn’t work,” he said as she went over to the register.

“What?” she asked turning back. She was wearing blue plaid pajama pants and a baggy NCIS shirt, and was at least grateful that this trip she hadn’t decided on wearing the basketball jersey. “It’s a goddamn blizzard outside!”

He shrugged, “Can’t be picky, Kate. It was the last room.”

She smacked the register, “Damn it!” She turned to him, “In that case, you’re definitely sleeping in the bed, or I’ll take the floor.”

“No.” he said, his smirk growing. Then he looked her over, “Kate, seriously, it ain’t a problem. You don’t need to sacrifice the bed.”

“Gibbs, I don’t bite. Come on, it’s already cold in here. You’ll freeze and then I have to explain to the team why I made my older boss sleep on the floor. Not very charitable of me, is it?”

“No.”

“Stubborn bastard.”

“I’m going to the head.” He walked into the bathroom, before turning, “And Kate? Don’t wait up for me.”

She rolled her eyes, “You really want to freeze your ass to the floor? Be my guest. I’m going to be nice and warm.”

“Thank you, Agent Todd,” he smirked. “Night.”

She snorted, and crawled into bed, flicking off the light. She closed her eyes, and then as she heard the door open, she feigned being asleep, turning her back to the bathroom door.

And then a cold breeze slithered down her spine, as the covers were pulled back. A murmur came from behind her, “Sorry Kate.”

She relaxed into the bed, comforted by the warm presence behind her. Somehow she hadn’t expected this. At least, not after rule 12 had come up. “At least you won’t freeze. I’d really hate to have to chip you off the floor tomorrow.”

He smothered what might have been a sleepy laugh, “Night Kate.”

“Good night Gibbs.”

**XNCISX**

She didn’t know where she was the next morning. She did know that the air was cold, and someone had their arms wrapped around her waist, smelling like coffee… and _sawdust_?

“Hmm?” she asked sleepily, blinking in the sudden light as her eyes opened.

That someone nuzzled their face into her hair, and she was suddenly wide awake. She relaxed again for a second, feeling the warmth of their embrace, before sitting straight up at the realization.

Gibbs was awake now, having regretfully relinquished his bedmate. “What’s wrong, Kate?”

“N-nothing.” She managed, “What time is it?”

He looked at her for a second, and started laughing. “Your hair.” He said in response to her confused look.

“What’s wrong with my hair?”

“It’s sticking up everywhere.” His eyes were alight with the grin, and then he looked down at the bare skin where her shirt had ridden up during the night. He shrugged in response to her inquiring look, and if she didn’t know him so well, she’d think- Well God damn, was Gibbs _embarrassed?_ “Sorry,” he muttered, throwing back the blankets on his side of the bed. “It’s about seven, now.”

She stood up, shivering in the chilly room, “We should get ready to go, then.” She tugged down the hem of her shirt, pretending that her face was red because she was cold, and ignored the interested look he gave her. She grabbed her bag off the bed, and walked into the bathroom. A glance in the mirror confirmed that her hair was indeed sticking up. The way he looked at her- damn him and his _“romance between agents doesn’t work”_ speech. Well, she’d ignore it. Going back home… she didn’t need any extra drama. She took a while to get dressed, before making her way back into the room.  

Gibbs was dressed and barking orders into his phone, conveniently not looking at her. Well two could play at that game. She repacked her bag, just as he hung up, shaking his head in disgust.

“What’s wrong, Gibbs?”

“’S been less than a day,” he grumbled, “And DiNozzo is already screwing around.”

“I don’t know why you’re surprised. It is DiNozzo we’re talking about. Come on, we’ll grab breakfast on the road.”

He nodded, and tossed her the keys, “Go start the car, I’ll be out soon.”

On her way out the door, she dialled the phone, dreading the moment when someone picked up.

“Todd residence, Andrew speaking.” It was a commanding voice- the chief voice- but she knew it would soften once he knew who was calling.

“Hey dad, it’s Kate.”

“Kate!” He sounded genuinely pleased, “Your mother told me you were coming today.”

“Yeah, dad it’s for a case.”

“Ah.” But his hesitance to accept her job- and the reason she was visiting- was trumped by the desire to see her again. “Do you know when you’ll get here?”

“We’re in Ohio, so in about five hours. We should get there around lunchtime.”

“I’ll tell your mother to put out a big spread. I might be able to talk your brothers into coming.”

“Don’t they have to work?”

“They do. Kate, sweetie, you know I can be commanding when I want to be. They’ll come if I ask.”

“I know dad.” _It’s probably the reason I don’t like authority figures,_ she thought. Then smirked as one such authority figure walked out of the motel office. He was holding a coffee, and already looked slightly more pleasant. No doubt the caffeine was going straight to his head. He was holding another coffee and she silently thanked God, it was probably for her. He rarely bought her coffee, but had done so just yesterday… at the crime scene.

“Drive carefully, Kate. I’ve heard there’s a lot of snow on the road today.” Her father’s voice in her ear brought her firmly back to the present.

“We’ll be careful. You too. Don’t let the bad guys shoot you.”

“They haven’t succeeded yet!”

She smiled, “I better go. Gibbs just got back.” She hung up, as Gibbs got into the car.

“Your parents know we’re coming?”

“Yes, and just a warning: most of my family will be there.”

He snorted, “Let’s go then.”

**XNCISX**

“Brace yourself,” she said, turning to him as they pulled into her driveway. She was sure that her heart sunk as she stared up at the impressive Victorian house.

“Nice house, Kate. Brace for what?”

“My mother,” she said, and as she said it, the front door opened. Her mother, dark hair pulled back, was rushing down the steps. “Damn it, I hope dad salted the steps this morning.”

“She looks pretty steady on her feet.” Indeed, Rosalie Todd was still quite young-looking. And she now spent her days running around after her grandchildren.

“She is.” Kate was about to swing the door open, when Gibbs’ hand on her wrist stopped her.

“Kate, if you don’t wanna do this-,”

“I’m fine.” She smiled at him, and opened the car door.

“Liar,” she heard him grumble but didn’t comment. She stood there, blinking in the bright sunshine that had come out once the latest storm had cleared.

Her mother had reached the bottom of the steps, and rushed over, pulling Kate into a hug. “Caitlin!”

She stood there, hugging her back, “Hi mom.”

Her mother pulled away, “Oh honey, you’ve got circles under your eyes! Are you getting enough sleep?”

“I- mostly yeah. I work weird hours,” she said, willing herself not to look over at Gibbs who’d gotten out of the car. And then his voice was beside them.

“Hello Mrs. Todd.” Damn him, he was grinning sweetly at her mother. His voice had turned from the bark of a special agent to the voice he typically used on female suspects.

“You must Mr. Gibbs.”

“Agent Gibbs,” he held out a hand, correcting her gently.

“Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Rosalie Todd,” Kate mumbled, feeling foolish, because her mother’s eyes had lit up when she’d looked between Kate and Gibbs. _Uh oh. Way to go Kate. Bring a man home- your boss no less- and your mom will instantly try to set you up._

“We should go inside,” she said, and her mother nodded.

“Of course, Caitlin. How was your drive?”

“It was long.” Kate walked around to the trunk to grab her bag, and her mother protested.

 “No Kate, I’ll get one of your brothers to-,”

“Don’t worry mom, I’m perfectly capable of carrying my own bag.”

“Kate,” Gibbs was suddenly in front of her, blocking her mom from views, “I’ve got the bags. Go. Say hi to your family.”

She looked up at him, “Are you sure?”

He grinned, “Course.”

By this point, her mother was chattering away, and as Kate looked up, she noticed the house wasn’t decorated yet. She found this somewhat surprising, knowing her parents. Unless they planned on recruiting her for decorating.

She allowed herself to be led up the steps to their house, and she internally prepared herself for what was likely a gauntlet of her siblings, their spouses and kids. She wished Rachel could be there, but doubted it. Why would Rachel come back to a snow-covered Indiana, when she could spend Christmas in Miami? The front door opened, and the first person she saw was her father.

“Dad,” she smiled, and he pulled her into a hug.

He pulled away, “Kate, sweetheart, you’re practically skin and bones! Haven’t you been eating?”

“Of course I’ve been eating, dad-,”

“Well no matter. Your mother and Edie have put together a fantastic lunch. We’ll get you to a healthy weight again in no time.”

“How’s Edie doing?” Edie was the wife of her favorite brother, and only a year Kate’s senior. She was also at the moment, eight months pregnant.

“She’s due around Christmas, but it’s starting to look like it could be any day now.” Her father was now grinning proudly, the way he always did when his grandchildren were mentioned “She thinks this one is going to be a girl.”

“Good to know.”

“Kate…?”

She turned to see that Gibbs was finally at the door. He straightened when he saw Andrew Todd, and the two men spent a few moments sizing each other up. Her father held out a hand, and said, “Andrew Todd, Kate’s father. It’s a pleasure to have you staying with us.”

Gibbs shook it, “Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Thank you for letting us stay with you while we work on this case.”

The smile froze on Andrew’s face, but he nodded graciously, “I’ll show you where the two of you will be staying. Come on, it’s just up the stairs.”

Kate took her bag from Gibbs with a muttering of thanks, before following her father upstairs. He opened the door to her old room, and gestured into it with a grin, “Milady.”

Kate dropped her bag on the floor, and then watched as her father showed Gibbs into the room next to hers. They shared a bathroom, of course. No doubt her mother’s doing. She had likely heard that Kate was bringing her boss back home and decided then and there that she’d take her daughter’s future into her own hands, age difference be damned. Because as long as Kate was childless, it was hard to please her parents, as she was consistently reminded.

“You’ve got 10 minutes,” her father called to her as he walked past. “And then it’s time to eat. Your mother and Edie have been cooking all morning, in between watching the kids.”

“All two of them,” she mumbled to herself, before turning to the mirror.

“What?”

“Nothing, dad.” She walked and closed the door to her bedroom, and sighed, pulling a brush out of her bag, and setting to work on her hair that had miraculously become manageable despite sharing a bed with her boss…she felt her cheeks heat up again, the blush evident in the mirror.

“Kate.”

She whirled around, to see Gibbs leaning against the doorframe of their shared bathroom. “Gibbs. You scared me.”

“Everything okay?” No doubt he was asking because she was the exact color of a ripe tomato.

“I’m fine, Gibbs.”

“That’s the third time you’ve lied to me about that.”

“I’ll try and remember rule seven next time, and be a little more specific.”

“Is this your room?” he asked, stepping in. The walls were still a pale blue. A poster hung on one, advertising the movie _The Princess Bride._ She nodded, as he grinned up at it. “I thought DiNozzo was the film geek.”

“This from the man who kept singing the praises of _Air Force One_ when we first met,” she retorted. “One of my friends worked at the movie theatre and they gave me that poster. It’s my favorite movie. You know, aside from Indiana Jones.”

He grinned at her, “Another Harrison Ford fan? Aw Kate, I never knew.”

She made a face, “I hope that your extensive charm can hold up for meeting the whole family.”

His grin didn’t slip, though she pretended that she couldn’t see the slight anxiety in his eyes. He merely nodded, “Well let me know, Kate. And if they get to be too much- not hard from what ya told me- just say something.”

She was confused, “Like what?”

He looked down at her and raised an eyebrow, “Tell you what, Kate. Mention the word tattoo.”

She stared up at him, annoyed, “Tattoo, really Gibbs?”

He smirked at the reminder, his eyes dropping to her lips, before he became serious again. “Kate. I’ll get ya outta there. You’re allowed to ask for help, ya know?”

“I know.” She squared her shoulders, and held out a hand. His eyebrows inched up incrementally at the sight, but he took it. “You ready?”

“Whenever you are, Cap’n.”

She chuckled and was surprised by the look of pride on his face, the one he usually gave her at the end of a difficult case, or when she’d made a particularly accurate profile. She didn’t dare consider what it meant here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I'm a slut for the "There's only one bed" trope.


	3. "Merry Christmas (War is Over)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gibbs meets the rest of the Todd family...  
> Warning: Slight homophobic comments by Kate's brother.

They had descended the stairs into madness, and while lunch was over, the real madness had just started. Because it was now officially the Todd social hour. Watching Kate, Gibbs could see that she was constantly shifting weight between her feet, looking as though she wanted nothing more than to turn tail and run for the hills.

He was introduced first to John, a tall sturdy man who looked as though he could have been army in a past life, and whose only resemblance to Kate was the brown eyes he sported. His hair was blonde. And he was currently holding a three-year-old boy, named Henry. He was a silent sort, and most of the talking was done by his wife- and by talking, he thought she was really interrogating him to report on him to Rosalie later.

“You’re a federal agent, right?” Of all the things to ask first, when he was wearing his badge.

“Yep. NCIS.” Better keep the answers short.

“And you work with Kate?”

“Yep.”

“Like… every day?”

“She _is_ on my team,” he said evenly.

“Are you married, Mr. Gibbs?” Claudia asked, impishly, and he knew she had noticed he wore no ring on his hand.

“No, not anymore.”

“Your wife, did she die?” Claudia asked.

“Claude,” John muttered, “Not polite,” he addressed Gibbs, “I’m sorry about my wife, she’s a journalist.”

Gibbs’ outward response was something diplomatic like a nod, but his thoughts were more along the lines of _that explains why I don’t like her._ He couldn’t stand the press, but that was only because of several negative happenings in the past. And he somehow doubted that the very religious Rosalie would approve of his three ex-wives. Divorce was usually frowned upon.

“She did,” he replied shortly, but his eyes were seeking out Kate. If anyone needed rescuing right now, it was him. But she was embroiled in discussion between her mother, and two other women he didn’t know.

“Sorry for your loss.”

“It was a long time ago,” he replied, teeth gritted. How had he done this? He’d never even told Kate about his family, and here he was confessing it to virtual strangers. The little boy, Henry, reached for him, and cooed a “Hi” at him. Gibbs grinned, effectively distracted.

“Do you want to hold him?” John asked, noticing.

Gibbs took the child, not minding in the slightest when Henry started trying to climb up to his shoulders.

“Does Kate get out much?” John asked, and Gibbs snapped back to attention, still holding the child.

“What?” he asked, eyebrows going up.

“Katie. My sister. Does she get out much, or does she work a lot?”

“Ah,” Gibbs could feel the back of his neck heating up. No, Kate didn’t get out much because of him. Did John know that he was in fact, Kate’s boss? “No, not really,” he muttered, smiling as genially as he could.

“Does she have a boyfriend, do you know?”

Gibbs cleared his throat, “It isn’t my business.”

“Sure,” John’s eyes were twinkling, “But don’t tell my mother that.”

“She’s very… uh… eager to set Kate up, huh?”

“Are you kidding?” Claudia snorted, “If she doesn’t set Kate up on at least five blind dates every time she’s in Indiana, Rosalie considers her mission failed.”

He was watching Kate, who was starting to look more and more like a cornered animal. And then a man tapped her on the shoulder, and she turned around, before immediately throwing herself at him in a hug. Something resembling anger jolted through him, and he for a second wondered if he was jealous. And then he shook his head.

“Huh,” John muttered, “I can take Henry back, Mr. Gibbs.”

“Just call me Gibbs,” he said, turning back, and handing over the little boy.

Claudia grabbed his hand, “I think you should meet the others.” She tugged him through the crowd to where Kate was holding a very small boy, and talking to the man.

“Kate honey, why don’t you introduce Mr. Gibbs here to Daniel and Mikey?”

“Mike is still at work,” the man beside Kate replied, before giving Gibbs the once-over. Now that he was closer, Gibbs realized there was a very strong familial resemblance between this man, and Kate. Meaning that instead of some old flame, he was actually very likely the other Todd brother, Daniel.

“Oh!” Kate realized, “I need to introduce you all. Leroy Jethro Gibbs, this is my brother, Daniel, and his wife Edie.” She gestured at the very pregnant woman beside her, who smiled at him. Daniel grinned, and shook his hand.

“I’ve heard a lot about you, Agent Gibbs.”

“From Kate?” Gibbs asked, looking at Kate, who blushed and shook her head.

“No, my other sister Rachel, who heard a lot from Kate.”

“Word travels fast, in the family.” Gibbs was trying to ignore how sweet Kate looked, holding the child in her arms. “And who’s this?”

“That,” Edie said with a smile, “Is Casper.”

“Interesting choice of name,” Gibbs replied.

“He was born on Halloween.”

“Oh? I guess it was better than being born on Thanksgiving. Might’ve had to name him Turkey or Pilgrim.”

Kate snorted, and handed little Casper to Gibbs. For some reason, it felt as though he was being tested by Edie and Daniel, who were habitually looking between him and Kate.

Casper reached up, and wound his hands into Gibbs’ hair, pulling tightly. He laughed, ignoring the pain, and let the little boy clutch his hair in chubby fists.

“Oh Casper, don’t hurt Agent Gibbs,” Daniel warned, laughing, before saying, “Pretty good with kids, Gibbs.”

He found he liked Daniel, and started understanding why he was the favorite brother of Kate’s. “Yeah.”

Kate eyed him, suspiciously. He knew she always wondered why he was good with kids, being a confirmed bachelor now that he had three ex-wives behind him.

“So Gibbs, hear you keep Kate here pretty busy?”

“It’s the job that keeps me busy, Dan, not Gibbs. So put down the pitchfork,” Kate teased.

“Do you have a boyfriend?” Edie asked innocently.

“Well…” Kate paused, “Not at the moment, no.”

“Don’t tell mom,” Daniel advised.

“Don’t tattle on me then.”

“Oh Edie and I will keep it quiet. Good luck shushing Claudia though. Not so much an open mind as an open mouth.”

Gibbs snorted at that. “I got that impression m’self.”

“Thought so. Perceptive man. Though,” Daniel lowered his voice, “I’m supposed to like her.”

“Don’t you?” Edie asked innocently.

“There are only a few women I both like and fear in this house. My mother, you and Kate here.”

“Rach doesn’t scare you?” Kate asked, eyebrows raised, “She’s older.”

“She didn’t have the benefit of protecting the President.”

“Ah,” Gibbs caught on, “You weren’t against it?”

Daniel shrugged, “Not my say, was it?”

Kate hugged him, “I _knew_ you were my favorite for a reason.”

“Caitlin, darling, come say hi to Mikey,” Rosalie shouted across the room. Kate visibly paled, and exchanged a look with Gibbs.

Keyes had been Michael Todd’s best friend, and judging by the surprise on his face at seeing his sister home, he didn’t know yet.

He nodded at Kate, handing Casper to Daniel. Together they walked over, and as they made their way across the room, Gibbs noticed the visible change in Kate’s eyes from annoyed family member to a seasoned federal agent.

“Mike,” she said when they got to him.

“Caitlin,” he must have inherited that from his mother, the way he managed to make Kate’s name sound wrong. “I’d heard you were back.”

“We need to talk to you,” Gibbs said firmly. “Leroy Jethro Gibbs, NCIS.”

“Am I in trouble?” he asked nervously, glancing between them.

“You might be. Let’s talk somewhere private,” Kate suggested.

“What the hell, Caitlin?”

“Come on, Todd, let’s go talk. Grab a coffee or something.” Taking one look at Kate, Gibbs had it figured out. This was not going to go well.

**XNCISX**

 “What in the name of God are you talking about?” he blurted out, pacing back and forth in his own living room. They had not grabbed a coffee, but instead Michael had called into work, and taken the afternoon off. So here they were.

The photos of the victims were laid out in front of him. He had glanced through them, the reaction changing noticeably when he saw the photo of victim number five.

“What can you tell us about the victims? What did they all have in common?”

“Nothing,” Michael shook his head, “Nothing.”

“It was found that Colby Hollis and Samuel LaFontaine had been in a relationship after high school.”

Mike stared, “What the actual _hell_ do you mean by that? They’re men.”

“The two of them had an intimate relationship,” Kate said softly. “You didn’t know?” _She_ had known, even before she’d taken profile training, because Colby and Sam had trusted her slightly more than her very religious older brother- he’d gotten his intolerance from his mother.

“That two of my best friends were a couple of queer assholes? No idea.” He’d watched Kate tense, as the venomous words slipped past Michael’s lips. “Guess those, uh, sins were pretty major. How’d they die?”

“Colby Hollis was stabbed to death in Maryland on September sixth, 2004,” Kate cleared her throat, “He was stabbed sixteen times, and bled to death while his Marine buddies tried to save them.”

Gibbs felt it was his turn, “Samuel LaFontaine was strangled to death outside of Quantico, in October of 2004, one month exactly after Hollis.”

“November 6th, led to the double homicide of James Randall and Amara Malcolm in their home in Boston.” Kate said softly. She had known all of those people. “Randall had been tortured extensively and his fingers had been crushed. He was stabbed nine times. Malcolm was sexually assaulted, before she was strangled.”

“Well, Hollis and LaFontaine were queer as shit, Randall was an asshole, and Amara Malcolm was a slut. So I’m not sure how those all connect.”

“What about Keyes?”

Michael looked horrified now, “Marcus wasn’t a bad guy. He never did anything wrong.”

“I don’t know, but he was first strangled so his attacker could render him unconscious, and then was stabbed six times. As opposed to the other victims, who were stabbed _or_ strangled.”

“It’s escalating,” Gibbs said, looking between Michael and Kate. “And if, as you claim, he was a straight-up Marine, then why would he be so brutally killed? It’s not adding up, is it Mike?”

He stared, “Michael.”

“What?”

“People call me Michael.”

“Right. Michael.” Gibbs looked at him, and then he asked. “Which of your buddies enlisted first?”

“You’d have to track down those records,” Mike replied lazily, leaning back, happy that he was no longer learning the dirty secrets of his old friends. Amazing how he showed so little remorse at their deaths.

“Why should we when you obviously know?” Kate cut in, watching his face. He did know, but clearly he wasn’t telling.

“I don’t know anything,” Michael looked back at her. “I also don’t know why you’re here, when Agent Gibbs could have brought any qualified agent.”

“Agent Todd is the only one of my agents with profiling skills. Plus she had an in. This _is_ where she grew up.”

“So he’s using you to get information. _That’s_ unusual,” Michael scoffed, looking at Kate. Used to it, she stared back, unimpressed.

Kate watched as Gibbs barely blinked. And then he stood, and she saw through a glimpse at his face. He was angry.

“Gibbs,” she grabbed his arm, “It’s fine. Come on. We have records to go track down.” She turned back to her brother, letting go of Gibbs’ arm as she noticed that her brother was staring between the two of them. “I suppose it wouldn’t kill you to tell us which recruiting office they went to?”

“The one in Bloomington,” he said quietly. “Is that all?”

“Don’t go anywhere,” Gibbs said to him, before stalking out the door.

“Caitlin?”

She turned on her way out, to see her brother smirking at her, “Sleeping with your boss? Not very original, is it?”

“I’m not sleeping with anyone.” She retorted, “Sometimes you don’t have to resort to blackmail or sex to get a job. At least I didn’t, even if you did.” She followed Gibbs.

Once outside, he turned to her, “Kate, how in hell are you related to that bastard?”

“I’ve been asking myself that for at least two decades.” If he noticed her mood, he didn’t mention it.

“How far to Bloomington?”

“If we can avoid the snow? An hour and a half.”

“Why so far away?”

“I guess we’ll find that out when we go sniff around there,” Kate said.

“Kate,” he said once they were in the car, “Are you-,”

“I’m fine, Gibbs. My brother just had some choice remarks that he saved for once you were out the door.”

“Wanna share?”

“Not really.” Because that would definitely lead to an uncomfortable situation. No doubt. “Come on, let’s just get going. The sooner we go, the sooner we can come back and get roped into helping my mother decorate the house.”

“With an incentive like that, how could ya refuse?” he grinned as he started the car, and she smiled when she saw it. And somehow remembering how Gibbs probably would’ve beat the shit out of her brother if she’d asked, was a nice feeling indeed.

**XNCISX**

Kate was sitting cross-legged on the floor of the recruiting office, sorting through records from 1987, the year that Michael’s friends had enlisted. She was trying to find the order in which they had enlisted. And then she found the first name.

She held it up, and said, “Gibbs.” He had been looking at records in the latter half. “Gibbs!”

He turned, “What is it, Kate?”

“I just found Colby Hollis.”

“He the first?” Gibbs asked.

“Yeah. He’s the first, all right.” It gave her a queer feeling to look over the folder of a man who had been dead for only a few months now.

“Keep looking.”

She did so, and found Samuel LaFontaine, who’d enlisted a month after Hollis. Next she found Randall and Malcolm who enlisted together. After that was Marcus Keyes. All were from Carlisle, and the date stamped on each was the 1987.

She told Gibbs, who stared. She couldn’t help but ask “Gibbs, should we keep looking for people who enlisted from Carlisle in 1987?”

He smiled, “Good idea, Kate. And then compare them to records from the high school?”

She nodded, “It’s better than not having a plan.”

Her phone rang, and Gibbs looked at her. She shrugged, but answered, “Hello?”

“Hello Caitlin, will you be home soon?” Her mother. Of course.

“Mom, define _soon_?”

“As in by tonight. We’re going to get the tree, and your father needs help decorating the house.”

Kate was annoyed, “Mom, I’m working.”

“I know. But will you be done soon?”

She checked the time. It was about four. “I guess so.”

“Good. We’re getting the tree! And we need a good eye.”

“Then don’t bring Gibbs,” Kate grinned “Because his eyesight is getting worse.”

There was a pause from her mother, and she smacked a palm to her head. No doubt her mother would take that and run with it. “Just please come home soon, Caitlin.”

“We’ll try.” Kate rolled her eyes again.

She hung up, and turned back to Gibbs, who was watching her. “They’re getting the tree tonight and they want us back to help with that.”

“Is the tree getting decorated too?” he asked, interested.

“Probably,” Kate grumbled.

He put an arm around her, “Hey Katie, when did you turn into such a Scrooge?”

“Why? Because usually that’s your job?”

“Why be cheerful when I’m usually alone on Christmas?”

“You may get a bit more than you bargained for, Gibbs,” she warned teasingly.

“True.” He grinned at her. “I guess we better get back. Just finish reading those records and then we’ll head out.”

She handed him half the pile, “I’m taking these ones, and you take those ones. If these are what we’re looking for, it’ll take half the time with two.”

His lopsided grin was worth it, “Fair enough. In fact, it sounds like another good idea.”

“I’m reaching my quota for the year,” she snorted.

“Never.”

**XNCISX**

“This yours, Kate?” Gibbs asked innocently from behind her. Kate braced herself as she turned around, no doubt expecting him to come up with a super embarrassing ornament that did in fact belong to her. As though God himself had heard her, she found Gibbs sheepishly grinning with an ornament, complete with photo. It was indeed her, and she snatched it from him, elbowing him as he started chuckling.

“You’re mean,” she mumbled.

“Aw Kate, don’t be mad. You made a cute kid.”

She cradled the ornament, and said softly, “I was five.” _1981_ was indeed etched on the ornament.

“Seriously. What’s with the hair?”

“She stuck a fork in an electrical outlet,” Daniel joked coming in, and wiping his face on his sleeve. “Hey Gibbs, thanks for helping with those lights. John almost knocked me off the ladder with a snowball, and I could’ve used some backup.”

“Next time,” Gibbs promised with a smirk.

“He’s got good aim,” Kate warned, sorting through ornaments and the string lights.

“Is that right? You play sports in college?”

“Nope,” Gibbs was oddly cheerful about it.

“Then what? Professional archer? Modern Robin Hood?” Daniel seemed to be enjoying himself, but there was an air of puzzlement underneath his exterior.

“Marine sniper.”

“And a good one, from what I’ve heard,” Kate contributed her. They seemed to have forgotten about her, but both turned when she spoke.

And then Daniel asked, “Shouldn’t these ornaments be all sticky and sugar-covered.”

“The kids are in the kitchen,” Kate replied, “Mom left the two of us to do this, so that she can sit in the kitchen and fuss over Edie.”

Daniel nodded, “My wife is the kind of woman who deserves to be fussed over.”

“If I’m ever having a baby,” she warned, “if _anyone_ fusses over me, I will flip them over a table.”

“Good luck doing that with a belly that sticks out a mile,” Gibbs muttered, as he held up a big tangled ball of Christmas lights.

“What do you know about pregnant women?” she asked.

He shrugged noncommittally. “Katie, want to help me untangle these lights? Whoever put them away did a pretty damn good job of tangling them.”

“Sure.” She hadn’t noticed how her brother’s head had popped up at the casual way Gibbs had said _Katie._ She felt her cheeks warm, and knew she looked flustered. She went over and helped, “Dan, maybe instead of staying here and pestering us, you could go knock John out with a snowball, and then laugh in his face when he walks out.”

“That’s mean, Kate… I like it.” Daniel left, and Kate noticed Gibbs was smiling.

“What’s so funny, Gibbs?”

“You’ve got a mean side, Katie.”

“I threatened to shoot you once, how is it surprising?” She was trying to concentrate on the lights, but was failing, because every so often, her hand was brush against Gibbs’ hand. And she was sure her hands were now trembling.

“Because I’ve seen you cry,” he smiled.

She stared down at the lights, and threw up her hands, frustrated. “I give up!”

And then as she tried to walk away, she almost fell over. Gibbs managed to catch her just in time, “Whoa,” he said, holding her.

“You bastard,” she muttered, eyes closed, “You got us _both_ tangled into the lights.”

He shrugged as she opened her eyes, “Sorry sweetheart,” his voice dropped and she was suddenly very much certain of how he’d convinced three women to marry him, despite being a self-confessed bastard. He’d smiled and used that voice on them. That must be it. And now he had her upright, and was untangling the lights roped around her waist. Once he’d gotten them tangled, he turned to her, “Kate, I can finish up untangling the lights. Sit down. Ya look tired.”

She was feeling exhausted, so she nodded, without argument, though as she pulled a blanket over herself on the couch, she smiled at the sight of Gibbs, deep in thought as he roped the lights around the tree.

Damn him, for smiling at her like that, and making her think she had some kind of chance. Why was Christmas suddenly so damn complicated?


	4. Home for the Holidays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot of case-related nonsense, and a few snowballs.

“So you’re NCIS agents?” the principal asked, glancing between Kate and Gibbs. He did a double take when he looked at Kate, “Do I know you?” His name was Oscar Bradley, and Kate did know him.

She grinned, “The name’s Kate Todd, we were in a musical together in high school.”

His mouth dropped open, “Wait, you’re Kate Todd? As in… Kick Ass Kate?”

Gibbs snorted beside Kate, and she blushed furiously. “Kick Ass Kate?” he asked.

She shrugged helplessly, and then smiled, “I was in the musical two years in a row, and played like five sports, and headed a few clubs…?”

“Overachiever. I should’ve known,” Gibbs rolled his eyes.

Kate nudged him in the shoulder as he lifted his coffee mug to his mouth. “Shut up, Gibbs.”

“Wait.” Oscar pointed between them, “Are you a couple?”

Gibbs choked on his coffee.

Kate looked over, “No, it’s not like that. He’s-,”

“I’m her boss,” Gibbs set his coffee cup down. “And we wanted a chance to look at the high school records from 1987.”

“Of course,” Oscar was still grinning as he looked between them. “Well, you two are lucky. We _just_ finished inputting all of our records on the computer, so searching them should take no time at all.”

“Thanks Mr. Bradley.”

“Of course. Hey can you tell your mother for me that I’m still coming to the party?”

She looked at Gibbs confused, then back at Oscar. “… the party?”

“Yeah, your parents’ annual town Christmas party.”

“Right,” she rolled her eyes. “I’d forgotten. I thought it was only for cops.”

“They kinda extended it in the last few years…” Oscar grinned. “Seemed that not enough people worked for the police department anymore. So they just decided to open it up to everyone.”

“Nice of them,” Kate muttered.

“You don’t know the half of it!” Oscar grinned. “Come on, I’ll give the two of you computer access. And hey, Kate, you don’t mind if we grab coffee sometime, do you?”

“I don’t know… I’m here on work after all.”

“All right. Well, that’s cool.” He nodded, and pointed it out, “Okay, you just input the name you want to know, and then all information shows up. Disciplinary actions, academic commendations, everything. Enjoy your searching.”

Kate smiled, “Thanks Oscar sorry to take up your time.”

“It’s no problem. I better get going though, I’ve got a staff meeting.” He took off, leaving Kate alone with Gibbs. She started inputting the names.

But as soon as LaFontaine’s records appeared on the screen, Kate noticed a document attached to the bottom.

“Kate, why didn’t ya say yes?”

She turned to look at him, immediately distracted. “What?”

“To gettin’ coffee. Seemed nice enough.”

“Oh my God. Gibbs. Are you trying to set me up with someone too?” She turned to him, incredulous.

He immediately knew he’d said something wrong. “Shit, Kate, no.”

“I came here for work. Not to pay social calls or get coffee with old high school pals. I came here to do my goddamn job.”

He nodded, “I just wanted to help keep your mom off your back.”

“Too late for that,” she muttered, clicking on the attached document for the school records.

DISCIPLINARY ACTION: IN-SCHOOL SUSPENSION

STUDENTS: _S. LaFontaine, C. Hollis, J. Randall, A. Malcolm, M. Todd, C. Benoit, M. Keyes._

REASON FOR SUSPENSION: _Extensive bullying, inappropriate behavior, destruction of property._

LEGAL ACTION: _Not taken._

“Gibbs… are you seeing what I’m seeing?” Her anger was forgotten, as she stared at the records. There was an extensive record of all the detentions and in-school suspensions S. LaFontaine had gotten, along with his friends.

“I’m seein’ it all right.” He was quiet. “Kate, think we found the connection.”

She turned to him, “No, really?”

“Just print the damn thing, or send it to McGee. He’ll make better sense of it all.”

She nodded. “I’ll print it, then fax it to him later. But we found that they were friends.”

“Including your brother.”

“And this C. Benoit, whoever they are.”

“Time to start _really_ questioning your brother.”

“You’re enjoying yourself, aren’t you?” she asked, annoyed.

He grinned, “The way he talks to you, Katie. Don’t like it.”

She hit the _print_ key, and then sat back. Extensive bullying, destruction of property and inappropriate behavior. That didn’t sound like a group of future Marines at all. “Gibbs, maybe we should find some of the old teachers and talk to them. They might have some insight.”

He grinned. “Good idea, Kate. But first, let’s get somethin’ to eat. I’m starved.”

**XNCISX**

“Well. We should have eyes on two people. This C. Benoit, whoever they are, and your brother.”

“We’re spying on my brother?” Kate asked.

Gibbs grinned, “Last I checked, ya didn’t seem to get along. But if you want me to do it, then you don’t have to-,”

“Don’t be stupid, Gibbs. Of course I’ll do it. Are we going to stake out his house or something?”

“We should do that. Good plan, Katie.” He couldn’t stop himself from using the nickname, now that they were here. It just seemed to stick with him.

She rolled her eyes, “Thanks.”

“Are you sure ya aren’t busy planning a date with Oscar Bradley?”

“Gibbs, you remember I was in the secret service right?” she asked innocently.

“Yeah…?”

“I will flip you over a table, and then throw you out a window if you so much as mention Oscar Bradley to my mother.”

“Kay. One question. How exactly did a twerp like that end up as high school principal at the age of- how old is he?”

“Two years older than me. He’s thirty-one.”

“Jesus, he’s pretty damn young to be a principal.”

“Well when you’re a Bradley, you have money and position. Probably wasn’t hard for him to worm his way into the job whenever the last principal retired. Well, Oscar was always a people person. He loved being in charge. This is a good place for him to be. He doesn’t have to prove himself.”

Gibbs grinned, “At least you’re capable of proving yourself, Kate. Ya didn’t stay somewhere safe. You didn’t get a safe job. You took a risk. That’s a hell of a lot more than Oscar Bradley ever did, hey?”

She nodded, “You’re right. As usual. Did I ever mention you’re actually pretty okay at reading people?”

“Go flatter someone else, Katie. Are there any teachers still alive, do ya know?”

“I could ask Michael, but seeing as we’re supposed to be all _cloak and dagger_ around him, maybe I’ll call my mother.” She stood up from their table at the diner, “by the way, why do you enjoy greasy diner food so much?”

“Learn a lot about people in diners. And the food ain’t half bad.” He shrugged as he said it, quite sure of his philosophy.

“I’m going to go call her, and then we’re going to find those teachers.”

“And after that… stakeout.”

“If I never stake out again, it will be _too_ soon.” She grabbed her phone from her pocket, and ducked outside. Gibbs was left behind to sip his coffee and look around. A chance to get his bearings was exactly what he needed. He didn’t see any dangers, so he just enjoyed the good coffee. Not quite as good as his home diner in DC, but good enough.

Kate slipped back into the chair, “Just an old chemistry teacher, who taught Michael everything he knows. So perhaps he was close enough with her that we can get some information.”

“Good job, Kate. Let’s go.”

**XNCISX**

“So you’re little Caitlin Todd. I was wondering when you’d come back home,” Mrs. Alexander was smiling at Kate, holding a teapot.

Kate nodded, “Yep.”

“Us teachers were starting to think you’d never come visit us again. I remember you were always so eager in chemistry, even when you burned off part of your eyebrows.”

“Maybe I shouldn’t have let you schlep for Abby.” Gibbs turned to her, grinning, and he could almost see her cursing herself for bringing him. “If you almost blew yourself up.”

“I merely made my eyebrows smoke for a bit. Bunsen burners are unpredictable. Abby doesn’t make me work with Bunsen burners,” Kate informed him.

“And that friend- who was it- sprayed you with distilled water-,” Mrs. Alexander started laughing as she remembered.

“It was Meredith, and you gave her detention for a week.”

“Who’s Meredith?” Gibbs asked Kate.

“My best friend. I met her when I was three.” Kate paused. She turned to Mrs. Alexander. “Have you talked to Drew?”

Mrs. Alexander paused, looked conflicted, “Not lately, dear. I’m afraid he hasn’t come into town much since… well…”

“Tell me later,” Gibbs nudged Kate with his shoulder. She nodded, biting her lip, as she looked at Mrs. Alexander. “Mrs. Alexander, you know Michael.”

“Ah yes.” There was a hesitant note in her voice, “Michael. Your brother.”

“The very same.”

“Little scoundrel.” Mrs. Alexander muttered.

“You weren’t fond of him?” Gibbs was oddly delighted that he was right about Michael being an odd son of a bitch.

“I taught him, and he seemed to enjoy chemistry… but he wasn’t a good student. He failed chemistry the first time, and barely passed the second.”

“What?” Kate, being a good seven years younger than Mike, hadn’t had any idea what he’d been like in high school. But to know that a current chemistry teacher had in fact failed chemistry at a younger age, Kate found it mildly amusing, if shocking.

“Yes, he and his friends were quite the little delinquents,” Mrs. Alexander snorted.

“That’s why I’m here. For work. And I wanted to know a bit more about… Mike. And his friends. In high school.”

“I’m probably the best person to ask,” she said with a wry smile, “I taught all of them in my class. Repeatedly. The other students were adequate, or even very good at chemistry. Marcus Keyes… finished with a 100 in chemistry, surprisingly. He worked very hard, which is why I never objected to him sitting with Michael. I’d hoped he’d be a good influence.”

“Do you remember any students by the name of Benoit?” Gibbs asked, leaning forward.

“Benoit… hmmm…”

“Mrs. Alexander. I have to tell you something.” Kate said softly. “I don’t know if you knew, but a bunch of your former students are dead.”

The older woman sat up a little straighter, “I’d known about Colby and Samuel, I was quite devastated. I’d attended their funerals, and then the memorial service their families had for them, after Samuel died. They were a couple, you know, in high school.”

“You knew?” Kate asked. Somehow she hadn’t pictured Mrs. Alexander, who’d been old when Kate had been in high school, as the most tolerant of people.

“Of course I knew, Caitlin, dear. It was obvious to anyone that they were very fond of each other.”

“James Randall and Amara Malcolm.”

“Ah yes, another couple. Nearly dropped out, the pair of them, and eloped.”

Kate’s mouth dropped open, “Really?”

The older woman nodded, shaking her head, “When the parents found out, it caused quite the scandal. But instead the two of them went off and joined the Marines together. And once they finished their deployment, they moved to Boston. Amara was expecting a child, or so she said in her last letter.”

“You kept in touch with all of them?” Gibbs asked.

“I loved teaching chemistry, and I was very proud that those kids, even in the face of adversity and near-expulsion- went on to make a difference in their lives. They served our country.”

“James and Amara, and Marcus. They’re all dead too.”

“All of them?” Mrs. Alexander asked, nearly dropping the teapot. Gibbs caught it just in time, wincing at the heat. She covered her mouth with her hands. Kate moved and sat next to her.

“I’m sorry to be the one to tell you this, Mrs. Alexander.”

The old woman nodded slowly, before looking up at Kate. “Caitlin, those young people were supposed to outlive me.”

“I know. But we’re worried that whatever it was… that led to their deaths, that it started here. In Carlisle.”

“In Carlisle?”

“Ma’am, the Marines all knew each other.” Gibbs said quietly. “And they grew up together, from what you’re telling us.”

“That’s correct.”

“So leading us to this mysterious Benoit person would be very helpful.” Kate said, “I don’t remember anyone named Benoit, but if they were my brother’s age, they’d be long gone by now.”

Mrs. Alexander mopped at her eyes with a handkerchief. “I do believe I recall a girl with the last name Benoit… oh what was her name again?”

“If you could tell us, that would be great,” Gibbs looked down at his notes, and offered Mrs. Alexander a reassuring smile.

“Caitlin, dear, I don’t know where you picked this man up, but I like him. When are the two of you getting married?”

Kate’s mouth dropped open, “Oh no, we’re not together, he’s my boss.”

“That doesn’t always stop people you know.”

“I know, I know… you were about to tell us the name of the Benoit girl?”

“Yes…” she frowned. “Claire! That was her name. She and her mother Joanna lived her in town for about three years. I’ve no idea where she lives now. She caused quite a few problems between Marcus and Michael, I tell you.”

“What? Really?” Kate asked.

“Yes, yes, she was quite the charming little thing. I’ve no idea where she is now though, she was never much for talking to me, outside of questions about the lessons.” Mrs. Alexander chuckled, horror forgotten. “She was an aloof girl, I do know that.”

“And you don’t know where she lives now?”

“No. I’m afraid not.”

“Thank you,” Kate smiled. “You’ve been a big help, Mrs. Alexander.”

“My pleasure dear. Please do come visit more often. And go see Drew. Please. I know he’d like to see you.”

Kate sighed, but nodded all the same. Gibbs was watching her closely, and he noticed how she had moved away from him at the mention of this mysterious Drew. Was _he_ an old flame? Likely not. He could be, but somehow Gibbs doubted that that was the case.

He did however, intend to get to the bottom of it.

**XNCISX**

They were watching the high school, Kate having called Bradley to tell him what was going on, and why they were parked there. They were waiting for Michael to appear, so they could keep tabs on him. Gibbs was more concerned with Kate than with Michael at the moment. That bastard could wait.

“Kate?”

She turned from where she was watching the school, “Yeah?”

He tried, but couldn’t ask, “Ya hungry?”

“I’m still full from that greasy crap we ate at the diner.”

“Why you always gotta insult diners? I’m sure ya spent a lotta time in that one.” Only one diner in town, and likely not a hell of a lot of other places to hang out as a teenager. He knew he’d spent a lot of time in the Stillwater diner… when he wasn’t getting in fights with everyone. “Katie, what’s goin’ on?”

She shook her head, “This stupid town brings back too many memories.”

His voice was quieter, as though he was trying to pacify a devastated witness. Close enough, because Kate looked down when he asked “Who’s Meredith?”

“Meredith Neal. My best friend for twenty-three years. She used to live next door to us. And she got caught up in all that patriotic bullshit- the same that propelled me towards the Secret Service, I might add.”

“And?”

“And…” she wrung her hands, “We grew up. She got married. I didn’t. We both left Indiana for DC. She had two kids, Walter and Carson. And then….” She looked up at him.

“Somethin’ happened.” That was obvious.

“They called it a home invasion. My dad was the one who called me. And… the night she died we were supposed to all go out to dinner. But some presidential emergency came up, and I cancelled. Drew had to go into work. So she was at home by herself. And she was killed. She killed their home invader, but not before he shot her. Six times. I decided to go there, and got there too late… she was still alive, but barely.” Kate stared at her hands with a fierce concentration, as though she could still see her friends’ blood.

“God.” His voice was a small supplication. Her best friend. No goddamn wonder she’d stayed away. “And that’s why ya hate comin’ back?”

“I hate Carlisle for a lot of reasons. Meredith is just one of them. My family is another.”

“Small towns are hard. Everyone knows all your business. Never gets easier.”

She turned to him, “You’re…?”

“Stillwater, it’s called. It’s a mining town in Pennsylvania. Haven’t been back in years…” And why go back? A reminder of what he’d had and lost. So much for small towns being a salvation for anyone. They weren’t. It was all bullshit.

She snorted, “Well. Turns out I do have something in common with Leroy Jethro Gibbs.”

They shared a hesitant smile, and Gibbs leaned over and kissed Kate on the forehead, “I’m not sayin’ it gets easier, but it’s okay, Katie. Not your fault.”

She smiled, brushing at her eyes. “Thank you, Gibbs. Really.”

Something caught his eye, over Kate’s shoulder, “Your brother’s out.”

“Damn it.” She turned, the moment gone, and both watched as he got into his car.

He started the car, as Michael’s car pulled out of the lot. “Ready?”

She nodded. “Forget I told you about Meredith, okay?”

He nodded back, but he wouldn’t. Knowing more about what made Kate Todd tick held some inexplicable power over him. What other scars did she hide?

**XNCISX**

The surveillance was a bust. Michael didn’t go anywhere, except driving over to his mother’s house. Kate and Gibbs were out of the car by the time he was in the front door. Obviously seeking protection in the family home wasn’t going to work-

Gibbs’ racing thoughts were cut off by a snowball to the face.

“Gibbs!” Kate’s voice was one of surprise, but there was a laugh hidden in there somewhere.

He wiped the snow off of his face, shivering at the chill, only to see Daniel duck around the side of the house. He gathered up a ball of snow, and turned to Kate, “Cover me?”

She nodded, and grabbed her own snowball from the ground.

He grinned, “And remember. Relax your shoulders.”

She smiled, though she rolled her eyes too. “I can’t believe you remember that. At least your memory isn’t going.”

He held a finger to his smiling lips, and ducked around the side of the house, leaning against the house. She stood beside him, both against the wall. He grinned at her, before whirling around the corner, and whipping the snowball. A shocked yell from the other side told them that it had met its mark.

“GIBBS!”

And then Gibbs narrowly managed avoiding getting a snowball to the chest, “Kate! I told ya to cover me!”

She followed Gibbs out and threw her snowball, catching Daniel in the face. She was laughing and shrieked as she dodged a snowball. And then another one. She saw John launching a big snowball.

“Gibbs!” she yelled, and ran, jumping and taking the snowball, the impact knocking the breath from her. She crashed into the snowy ground, laughing and wheezing.

“Damn it, Kate,” he kneeled beside her, and helped her up, “Do you ever _not_ jump into trouble?”

“I used to get paid for it,” she said, laughing as she stood. “Come on, let’s go kill my brothers.”

There was cheering from her brothers. “We got her!” John yelled. “That means we win.”

Gibbs leaned in to whisper to Kate, “On three?”

She smiled, and nodded, “On three.”

They both picked up snowballs, and he muttered, “One.”

“Two.”

“Three!” They said it at the same time, and even though it was getting dark, their snowball both caught John and Daniel in the face. Kate jumped up and down, her cheeks flushed under the light of the Christmas lights. Gibbs realized that he was staring only when she turned to him, and stopped jumping, staring at him.

“Is everything okay?” she asked.

He felt himself chuckle, “Yeah, Katie. It’s all good. Let’s go inside, it’s gettin’ cold.”

“I’ll make us some hot chocolate.”

Daniel walked over, “Fair fight, Gibbs. You _are_ a good shot.” He clapped Gibbs on the back, before turning to Kate, “And not too bad yourself, little sister.”

“Always the tone of surprise,” she shook her head, but the smile was still there. She threw an arm around her brother, and turned back to Gibbs. “Hot chocolate?”

“Prefer coffee. But I guess hot chocolate will do.”

She nodded with a smirk, “That’s what I thought.”


	5. Winter Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A break from the regularly scheduled case gives us some ice-skating fun and protective older brothers...

One week of unsuccessful searching for Claire Benoit had given Gibbs plenty of time to get to know Kate’s entire family, specifically Daniel and John. Despite his hatred of lawyers, Gibbs actually found himself getting along with Daniel. It was getting later in the month, and Gibbs was surprised that the rest of his team wasn’t getting antsy back in DC. He was definitely getting antsy with his lead looking like a dead end, and living under the nose of Rosalie Todd, the woman determined to match her daughter with someone before Kate headed back to DC. And if she set her sights on Gibbs, he was doomed. It was a _damned if you do, damned if you don’t_ situation. After rule 12 had been written specifically for this. Of course, in the case of rule twelve, he usually wasn’t living with his co-worker and her demanding, exhausting, _wonderful_ family. He saw Kate every day, and having her room right next door to his was… certainly nothing he’d ever thought of when rule 12 had been created. Seeing her sleepy smile over his morning cup of coffee, watching her play with her nieces and nephews, and watching… everything. Rule twelve was not worth it.

He ended up walking with Daniel to the pond, for a skating trip. He hadn’t been skating probably in thirty years- Jesus that made him feel old- but traipsing through the snow made him feel like a kid again. It was something to do with the wintery day, something that invited going tobogganing and skating and building snowmen. It was snowing lightly, and Gibbs was carrying a pair of borrowed skates

“Hey,” Daniel turned and smiled at him, before glancing ahead to where Kate was helping Edie manage the snow.

He nodded to him, “Hi. Listen, Dan, can I ask ya somethin’?”

“Does it have to do with my little sister?” Daniel asked innocently.

“Yeah,” he admitted.

“Thought so.” Cue Daniel’s triumphant grin. “What do you need to know?”

“This friend… Meredith.”

The smile slipped, but then returned. “What about Meredith?”

“Kate told me all about her.”

“It’s been two years.” Daniel stepped over a log, and nearly tripped. Gibbs grabbed his arm, and Daniel nodded his thanks, as they continued. “And since it happened, I’ve seen Kate maybe three times. She eventually just stopped returning mom’s calls. I mean, my mother’s frustration with Kate’s job- protecting the President and working for NCIS, you know- it just pissed Kate off further. So she stopped coming home, stopped returning calls. Pretty sure the only person she talks to normally is Rachel.”

“Huh.”

“But I mean, Rachel lives in Miami so not much she can do from there.”

“Mm.”

“Gibbs, you like my sister, don’t you?” That question came out of nowhere.

Gibbs stopped in his tracks and stared, “What?”

“My sister. My mother keeps telling me that she’s trying to set Kate up with every single man in town, but something tells me she’s already got her eyes set on one.” He started walking again, and Gibbs had no choice but to follow.

“Nah, that’s…” Gibbs waved his hand dismissively. “Nah. She can’t.”

“She can’t, she won’t or you don’t know?” Daniel asked, the hint of a smile on his face.

“Stop cross-examinin’ me, Dan. Or at least ask somethin’ plausible. How the hell would I know what Kate is thinking?”

“You’re a federal agent. Maybe not trained in profiling like Kate, but Gibbs. Don’t try to avoid answering. Lawyers can smell bullshit at a range of fifty miles.”

“Stop being a lawyer, and I will.”

“Sorry Gibbs, I can’t help it. And she’s my little sister. I just want her to be happy.”

“Dan, do ya think I don’t?”

Dan smirked, “You _definitely_ like her. Ought to tell her.”

Gibbs snorted. “When hell freezes over.”

“Ha!” Dan pointed out, “You did just admit to it.”

He stopped in his tracks again. “Aw shit.”

Daniel started laughing, and Gibbs headslapped him. “Quit laughin’!”

“It’s obvious, mate. Just tell her about it.”

“Daniel, I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but there are a lotta things keepin’ me from doing that.”

“Like what?” Daniel stared at him, laughter still sparkling in his eyes.

“I’ve got these rules… and a lotta flaws.”

“Please. Kate’s no angel either. Trust me, I’m related to her. What’s this about a rule?”

“I have a specific rule about not dating co-workers.”

“And you’ve never _ever_ broken it ever,” Dan said sarcastically with a shake of his head. “You can’t fool me Gibbs, it’s not some rule keeping you from dating her.”

“I’m her boss, Dan.”

“And?”

“There could be consequences.”

“Let me ask you something, Gibbs.” Daniel put his hand on Gibbs’ shoulder, “Do you just enjoy suffering?”

“Kate’s a risk taker. She’d probably get some kind of rush from dating her boss.”

“I think that’s called love.”

“She was trained to protect someone with her life, Dan. You know that.”

“I do.”

“That’s a hell of a risk to take. Especially with our job. I don’t want her to ever have to die for me, you know?”

“I know. But my sister, Gibbs… she’s the type of person who’d sacrifice herself for love in a heartbeat. Without hesitation. Every time.” He looked at him, “And that scares you.”

“Scares the hell outta me,” he said softly. “I’ve lost too much already to lose her too.”

“Something tells me you’ve seen a lot, Gibbs. And I won’t insult you by pretending you haven’t. But if Kate is your chance to be happy, why… _why_ the hell would you let her go?”

“Because I am a bastard. It’s what the second _b_ in Gibbs is for. No way in hell would Kate _ever_ like me, never mind _love_ me.”

“Gibbs my man,” he clapped him on the back, “You may be a brilliant federal agent for all I know, but you’re an idiot.”

He kept walking, leaving Gibbs behind in the snow, watching Daniel walk away. Was he insinuating..? No goddamn way. Gibbs shook his head, brushed the snow off his shoulders, and kept walking. He was watching Kate though, laughing as she helped her pregnant sister-in-law awkwardly move through the falling snow.

“Edie, what happened to your balance?”

“It disappeared when I swallowed a watermelon. Stop laughing, Kate! I will punch you.”

Daniel called out, “I’d do as she says, Kate. Trust me, she packs quite the punch.”

“How would you know?”

“Try standing between a pregnant woman and a pizza. I had the bruises for a _month._ ”

“He’s lying, Kate, don’t pity him.”

“I’ll stuff snow down both your shirts,” Dan threatened, but he was laughing as he ran to catch up. Kate scooped up one of her nephews out of the snow, and carried him on her back.

Gibbs was watching her carrying her nephew- Walter, he was John’s son, and Gibbs was still trying to sort out the ragtag bunch of children that always massed around Kate. He snorted to himself, because of course she was so good with kids, and not exactly eager to join in the family business of popping kids out one after the other.

And that led to him stopping in the snow, picturing Kate with a child of her own. The image caused an unexpected lump in his throat, as did the tender look on her face he always saw when she was interacting with her nieces and nephews. He realized he should probably stop staring, and kept walking, following behind them.

Daniel turned around and must have seen the look on his face, because he waited for Gibbs, and when Gibbs got there, he just said in a conversational tone, “Ya know, Gibbs. She could do a _lot_ worse.”

**XNCISX**

After what seemed like forever, they got to the pond. The ice was smooth as glass, and the surrounding trees were weighed down with snow, the atmosphere hushed. Something about the snow falling lent a magical aura to the scene. There was a snowy bench, that Daniel wiped off, before Edie sat down, rubbing her belly.

Gibbs sat down on the bench beside her, and tugged on his skates, “When’s the baby due?” he asked, looking over at Edie.

She smiled to herself, “New Year’s, although it feels like it could be any day now. And I would _not_ complain if it was.”

“Tired?”

“It is very hard, let’s just say, to watch a two-year-old while being very pregnant.”

Gibbs smiled, “Do you know what it is?”

“Nah, we wanted to be surprised. At the moment, it’s Baby New Year.”

He laughed, and she paused, “What do you know? They recognized their name.” She grabbed his hand, “Here, feel it.”

He smiled to himself as he felt the baby kick, “Amazing,” he said, and she nodded.

“You got that right. You ever have any kids?”

“I once had a daughter. Named Kelly.” Edie nodded, but didn’t ask further questions, as Gibbs felt the baby kick again. “Lots of energy, this kid.”

“Baby New Year is already gearing up to be a handful, I tell you.” Edie smiled, “Kate’s good with Casper, and the other kids.”

“Yeah.” Gibbs was wondering- though he had suspicions- where she was going with it.

“She doesn’t seem especially eager to have her own.”

“Probably all about timing… and stuff.”

“Or finding the right father.”

“Did Dan put you up to this?”

She blinked, “Who me?” she asked innocently.

He pointed, “You. And you.” He swung around to point at Daniel, “Put a target on someone else’s back.”

“Everything okay, Gibbs?” Kate called from the other snow-covered bench. He took a good look at her, smiling at the long legs encased in black leggings and the jacket that did nothing to hide her figure, though he knew it was for a fuller range of motion. His mouth was suddenly dry.

“Yeah, Katie, it’s fine. I’m just having trouble with my skates. My fingers are too cold.” It was a white lie, but she smiled, and he could ignore the fact that his hands were shaking. He was so certain for a second that she was going to order Daniel to tie his skates for him, as a joke- she did love those- but then she stood up, brushed her hair out of her face, and walked over to him, kneeling down in front of the bench, and expertly lacing his skates for him. He couldn’t help but watch, smelling her shampoo, and trying to keep his face an emotionless mask.

But then she looked up, “There. Now I expect you on the ice.”

“Kate, I haven’t been skating in at least twenty years.”

“It’s like riding a bike, or parenting, I’m sur you never forget it.” She was smiling and held out a hand as she stood up, “Don’t you trust me?”

“Of course,” his voice was barely a whisper, and she shot him a quizzical look.

“Then come on,” she grabbed his hand, and dragged him onto the ice. She spun around, and skated away from him, full of fluid motion and smiles. He wobbled for a few seconds, and he thought that Kate had finally found his weakness- ice skating. And then he got into it, skating after her.

“Where did you learn to skate like that?” he asked her, as she skated past, long leg extended and the picture of grace.

“Three older brothers who all played hockey at one point. But Daniel and I also did a figure-skating routine once.”

“Did he wear tights?” Gibbs asked, as he skated in sync with her.

She laughed and nodded.

He grinned, “Finally some blackmail for him!”

“Gibbs you would never blackmail my brother, would you?”

“No, never… always.” He muttered as she skated away.

“I heard that,” she called over her shoulder, before doing a twirl, laughing as she did so. Her nose was pink with the cold, and he could swear he’d never seen anyone so beautiful.

Walter skated onto the ice, and followed her around, trying to imitate her spins, “Auntie Kate look at me!” he yelled, twirling and twirling, before slipping and landing on the ice.

Kate laughed, skating over, and helping him up, “You okay, Walt?”

He nodded, “Yeah!”

She helped him up, “Come on,” she urged. “Twirl for me again!” Walt twirled again, and then took off in a different direction.

“Good job!” Edie called from the bench. Walt kept skating down to the other end.

“Hey, Walt, just brake, okay?”

“I don’t know how!” he called, panicked.

“The ice is thin over there,” she heard Daniel say, and Gibbs saw him stand up. He and Kat met eyes, and made a simultaneous decision. They both started skating down to the other end, trying to get there before Walt went through the ice.

There was a crack like a gunshot, and then Walt went through.

“Walt!” Daniel yelled.

Gibbs increased the speed, but Kate got their first, kicking off her ice skates and jumping in. Gibbs got there a second later, wheezing. The water was dark, and likely freezing and Kate gasped loudly the second she hit the water.

“It’s okay, Walt, I’m here. Oh Jesus, that’s cold.” She looked around, but couldn’t find him. Until she saw the thrashing water, and ducked under, the color draining from her face by the second. She grabbed Walt, and motioned to Daniel who Gibbs noticed was by his side in a second. “Jesus Christ, that is _so_ damn cold! Shh…” Walter had started crying a little, and she passed him over to Daniel, who carried him away, intent on hurrying back to the house.

Kate shivered, and looked to Gibbs. “Wanna h-help me outta h-here Gibbs?”

“You got it Katie,” he moved over carefully, and grabbed her arms, hauling her out of the freezing water. She started shivering more violently, and as she tried to walk, she collapsed into him. “Whoa!”

“Sorry,” she said weakly.

“We’ve got a rule against that. Can you walk?”

She shook her head, “I don’t t-think so.”

“Okay,” he swooped an arm under her knees and picked her up in a bridal carry, the damp from her clothes seeping into his jacket. Not that he minded. As he started carrying her back to the house, he exchanged a look with Daniel. He didn’t have to say anything, because Kate jumping in after Walter proved Gibbs’ point. She’d endanger herself willingly for someone she loved. “Kate, don’t you fall asleep on me.”

He tried to kick off his skates, and left them in the snow by the pond. He’d move a hell of a lot faster without them. He started moving faster, determined to get back to the house before Kate contracted some kind of illness. It was a long way back to the house though. “Katie, don’t you fall asleep on me. Don’t you do it.”

She opened her eyes, the brown clouded. “Okay.”

“Tell me about Meredith. What was she like when you were kids?” he asked, desperate to keep her talking. If she kept talking, she wouldn’t fall asleep.

“She had one brother… younger… and she loved me… we always got into so much trouble… we did _everything_ together, Gibbs… really…”

“I believe you Katie.” He continued carrying her back to the house.

**XNCISX**

She was crying in her sleep, and Gibbs who was sitting by her bed, watching her, noticed immediately. Had her plunge into icy water led to the nightmares? Or was it something else? Damn the town for bringing back those painful memories. And damn himself for mentioning them.

They’d barely gotten her back in time, and Edie had shakily undressed her sister-in-law, forcing Gibbs out of the room, as they tried to warm Katie up. He’d gone and made her a pot of soup. She’d smiled sleepily at him, and then he’d volunteered to keep an eye on her while she was sleeping it off. She’d had a restorative sip of brandy, before going to bed. She was breathing easily, and as he placed a hand to her forehead, he noticed no fever, only the warmth of a living woman underneath him. He sat there, inhaling the scent of roses and coffee, wondering exactly the last time he’d sat by the bed of a woman he loved. And then she reached out. But not to him.

“No, Mer… no… don’t… don’t go…” she murmured. He remembered, and wondered suddenly at some of the things she’d said to him. _She loved me_ , she’d said. He wondered… no. It wasn’t his business. But it was his job to comfort her.

“Shh… Katie, you’re dreaming.”

Her eyes fluttered open in the dim light of the lamp. And upon seeing Gibbs, her face darkened, and she managed a single word, “Gibbs.” She started crying.

“Aw Kate,” he sat on the bed beside Kate, “Katie, why do ya always gotta be the hero?”

“I’m sorry Gibbs,” she sniffed. And the crying continued, the tears she had managed to mostly contain for the last week. He wrapped his arms around her, and started stroking her hair, trying to convey whatever was in his heart through actions, since there was no way in heaven or hell he could put it into words right now.

“Shh… Katie, it’s okay. I like that you’re a hero. I just don’t want you getting hurt.”

“I miss her Gibbs, you can’t leave too.”

“I’m not going anywhere. I won’t leave, Katie.”

“Stay,” she said “Please.” She grabbed her hand as she asked.

He kissed the top of her head, “You know I will.”

Her eyes fluttered closed again, and she murmured, “please stay… forever.”

He stroked her hair with one hand, “I gotcha baby. I got ya.” He wasn’t going anywhere, at least not with her sleeping against him.

How was it that the only time he could fully say anything to her was when she was asleep? Somehow he just couldn’t spit it out. And if her heroics got her killed, he may never know what her answer would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you've noticed, all the chapters are named after (somewhat) relevant songs. It'll be fun to keep coming up with them, and hope you guys are having a good December that isn't too busy!


	6. We Need a Little Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taking small children Christmas shopping, and some good, old-fashioned family meddling, with a bit of a heart-to-heart conversation at the end.

“I _cannot_ believe your mother talked us into this,” Gibbs was staring, bemused, at the mass of children in front of them, at the police station. To be fair, Rosalie Todd was a force of nature when she wanted to be, and Gibbs didn’t have the heart to say no, lest she set _him_ up with Kate next, instead of Oscar Effing Bradley.

“It’s supposed to be a goodwill thing, you know?” Kate asked, staring at the kids, looking alternately horrified and amused herself. “The cops all take underprivileged kids out and the mall donates gift cards so that kids can buy gifts for themselves and for their families. It’s a goodwill thing.”

“And because you’re the Chief’s daughter…” he filled in the blanks.

She nodded grimly, “Also Oscar thought it would be a good idea.”

“Oscar, huh?”

“Shut up,” she glared at him.

“Maybe I should buy you a blanket, or a first aid kit for the next time you decide you want to throw yourself into freezing water, or in front of a snowball.”

“You can’t blame me for caring, not when I used to get paid for it.”

“Well can ya show you care in a different way that doesn’t involve potential death? Because I gotta say, I prefer my subordinates alive. Personal preference.”

She rolled her eyes at him, “How is it that you’re just getting bothered about it _now_?”

He stared, “I’m not _just_ noticing. It’s just that your brother and I have noticed, and we don’t like it.”

“Fair enough. But can you meddle with my brother when I’m not nearby and hearing your every word?”

His eyes went wide, “Wh- you-?”

“No, Gibbs I’m kidding.” She frowned at the expression on his face. “Why, what _were_ the two of you talking about?”

He was about to answer when Andrew cleared his throat at the front of the room. “Can I have everyone’s attention please?”

Kate held a finger to her lips, and both turned to face the front.

“I just want to thank all of our volunteers in advance. We’re going to be taking kids to the mall, and splitting up, taking a kid each. We have $200 gift cards for each kid. And after that, we’ll be gathering at the restaurant in the mall for dinner. I’ll be calling out names, and when you hear your name come to the front, okay?”

“Hey, sorry we’re late,” Daniel elbowed his way through the cops, some of them clapping him on the back as he passed, John beside him. “Somebody had an accident.”

John grinned, “And by that he means he slipped on the ice walking up the steps to my front door.”

“Because you didn’t salt the steps, you asshole.”

“I was _getting_ to it.” John smiled.

“Shut it,” Kate grumbled, “Dad is trying to get everyone organized.”

“Daddy’s girl,” Daniel mumbled.

“Is that supposed to be an insult?” Kate hissed back.

“You just told me to shut it, now _you_ shut it.”

“Esther and Monty Carson….” Andrew called, and two shy-looking kids walked to the front, “The two of you get to go with my kids, okay? Kate and John get your butts up here!” The little kids giggled as Gibbs nodded a goodbye at Kate, and she and John walked up to the little kids.

The little girl, Esther, looked wide-eyed at Kate’s badge (which she had to wear as long as she was in Carlisle), “Are you a cop, Miss Todd?”

“Close,” Kate kneeled down in front of her and smiled, “I’m a federal agent.”

Monty, who was four, “Do you carry a gun?”

“Usually, but not today. I figured it’s safe to go shopping. Are you guys looking forward to it?”

As they nodded excitedly, she looked around and met Gibbs’ eye. He and Daniel were with a little red-headed girl, and Kate loved watching Gibbs kneel down and ask the little girl a question. She nodded excitedly, and then threw herself at him, wrapping him in a hug. He was surprised, but then he saw her and gave her a little wave. Daniel raised an eyebrow at her, and she made a face in return.

Monty started excitedly chatting about all the things he wanted to buy his family- according to Esther, they had a baby sister, and their father was out of work- with his gift card. Esther was a lot quieter.

“What do you like to do, Esther?” Kate asked, taking her hand as they headed out of the station.

“I like to color, and play with Barbies.”

“Yeah, Barbie dolls are great aren’t they?”

Esther looked up at her, “I play crime scene with my Barbies.”

“Do you?”

She nodded, “Yeah, Barbies like murder.”

Kate snorted, and exchanged a look with John. It wasn’t as if she’d never acted out horrible soap operas with her Barbies as a kid. When she wasn’t busy running after her brothers, that was. He started chuckling to himself, and turned to Monty.

“What about you, kiddo?”

“Twucks,” Monty said with a straight face.

“Trucks? All right, awesome! Off to find Trucks and murder Barbies we go!” John picked Monty up and set him on his shoulders. Kate, following his lead, picked up Esther and started carrying her on her back.

“To the mall!”

**XNCISX**

It had been like a slap in the face, and a fist around his heart, when he met the girl he and Daniel would be taking shopping. It was a little girl, about seven years old, named Kelsey, a redhead, who quietly explained that her mom was sick, (“Cancer,” Daniel had whispered and left it at that). She wanted to buy her mother a winter hat.

“A hat?” Daniel asked.

She nodded, “My mommy doesn’t have any hair, and it makes her sad, so I wanna buy her hats.”

“That’s a very good idea Kelsey. What about your daddy?” Gibbs asked.

“He needs new gloves,” Kelsey said, “And a watch. He’s always home late.”

“Sounds good.” Daniel said, but Gibbs could see that his brow was furrowed in concentration, making the same connection that Gibbs was making. “Who looks after you when your dad is out and your mom is sick?”

“My grandma. I want to buy her a necklace!” Kelsey started skipping ahead of them.

“Do we want to get the necklace first?” Gibbs asked, “I see a jewelry store over there.”

“Okay!” Kelsey grabbed Daniel’s hand, and then Gibbs’ hand, and started dragging them both towards the store.

“Looks expensive,” Daniel remarked to Gibbs.

“I think it’s worth it,” Gibbs retorted.

“Maybe you can find some jewelry in there for yourself.”

“Not exactly the necklace type.”

“Not for you,” Daniel made a face over top of Kelsey’s face, “For my _sister._ ”

“Why would I wanna buy a fancy necklace for a coworker?”

“Why wouldn’t you?”

“Necklaces are impractical,” Gibbs said, as they walked into the jewelry store.

“How are necklaces impractical?”

 A clerk walked over, and looked between Daniel, Gibbs and Kelsey. They were still each holding one of Kelsey’s hands too.

“Are you two here for wedding rings?” she asked pointedly.

Gibbs and Daniel exchanged a horrified look.

 “What- _no_.” Daniel said firmly. “I’m married.” He held up his hand with a wedding ring, “And I’m not-,”

“Shh Danny,” Gibbs joked, “She doesn’t need to know all the details, sweetheart.”

“Oh honey, I’m not here to judge you.” The clerk smiled as she looked between them. “Will you be going to Massachusetts then? You wouldn’t be the first gay couple I’ve had in here today, and my own sister is gay, I’ve no prejudices.”

“Sadly, we’re not here for us, are we Dan?” Gibbs gave Daniel the sappiest look he could muster. It didn’t hurt that Dan had the same eyes as Kate.

“We’re actually part of the Cop Shop group,” Daniel said, shooting a glare at Gibbs, “And we’re _not_ gay. Kelsey here is looking for a necklace for her grandmother.

“Oh, that’s perfect. I have some nice and affordable necklaces over here she can look at. Come on sir, if you can leave your boyfriend alone for a few seconds?”

Gibbs was still chuckling to himself, despite the dirty look Daniel was still giving him. He was distracted though, by the case of bracelets in front of him.

Daniel wandered back over as the clerk dealt with Kelsey, “Why are necklaces impractical? You were a Marine, which means you had a lot to do with dog tags.”

“You can strangle someone with a necklace,” Gibbs said, staring at the case.

“Why is that the first thing that comes to mind?”

“Because sure I would buy a necklace for Kate, but if she can never wear it, then what’s the point?”

Daniel followed Gibbs’ gaze to the case, “So a bracelet isn’t impractical?”

“It’s not the most romantic, but it’s somethin’….”

“Well advice from a married man who’s actually somehow making it work…” Daniel smiled at him, “Go with something practical, but make it personal. Get something engraved in it, that only she’ll know about.”

Gibbs thought it over. “Actually a good idea, Dan.”

“Don’t sound so surprised,” he mimicked his sister in a way that made Gibbs chuckle quietly to himself, shaking his head.

“I can always come back, right?”

“Buy something soon. Christmas is coming fast, Gibbs. And why not buy good old _Katie_ a ring?”

“A _what_?” Gibbs spluttered.

Daniel rolled his eyes. “You heard me perfectly, Gibbs.”

Gibbs buried his hands in his pockets, “Dunno if ya noticed, Dan. We’re _not_ together.”

Dan snorted, again bearing a marked resemblance to his sister, “Yet.”

“This little lady is ready with her grandma’s new necklace, aren’t you sweetheart?” The clerk was back with little Kelsey.

Kelsey nodded, then looked between Gibbs and Daniel, “Can we go get my daddy’s watch now?”

“Do you have watches here too?” Gibbs asked. It was a long shot, but worth asking.

“Of course we do, but they are a trifle more expensive,” the clerk pursed her lips, as she shook her head, “Perhaps we can work something out though.”

“Yay!” Kelsey’s eyes lit up in a way that would have made the Grinch cheerful, and she followed the clerk back over.

“Kate’s probably not even buyin’ me a present,” Gibbs grumbled to Daniel. “I can’t just buy her a ring, and spring it on her, Dan. Not fair. Besides, rushin’ into it will guarantee a fourth divorce.”

“Wait, you’ve been divorced _three_ times?” Daniel asked, incredulously.

Gibbs froze. _Damn it._ “Please don’t tell your mother.”

“Yeah, she might not like that. She might actually just abduct Oscar Bradley and throw him at Kate, especially if you don’t make a move soon.”

“What was I supposed to do? Come on to her yesterday after she nearly froze to death?” Gibbs demanded.

“No, but it was obvious, and I saw it in your eyes, Gibbs. She scared the hell outta you.”

“Having my subordinate jump into ice cold water- however heroically- isn’t exactly a starting point.”

“You spent the night in her room. If you’re not careful, my mother will make the two of you get married. With or without your agreement. You _know_ how religious she can be.”

“Drown me in holy water, ya think?” Gibbs asked.

Daniel nodded. “Likely. I’d watch out, if I were you.”

“You’re on my side, aren’t ya?”

“I’m on _Kate’s_ side, and you know if you do anything to her-,”

“You’ll kick my ass,” Gibbs cut in. At the surprised look on Daniel’s face, he sighed, “Dan, I’m not here to sleep with your sister and then get the hell outta dodge. Never was in it for that.”

“Are you sure about that?”

“I like her. She’s ballsy, but she’s a bit… young for me.”

“That didn’t stop you from falling for her in the first place. And what is the age difference anyway? Can’t be that big, can it… can it?” he asked, taking a closer look at Gibbs’ face.

“Eighteen years.”

Daniel whistled, a low, impressed noise, “Well… it’s not that bad.”

“Really?”

“What’d you expect me to do?” Dan asked, “I’m a bit black and white with this stuff, Gibbs. If you haven’t noticed, you’re both past the age of consent, you’re both single- wait, you’re not married right?”

“No. I wouldn’t- I’m a bastard, yeah, but I wouldn’t cheat.”

“Good to know. Like I was saying, both single, both past the age of consent, there’s nothing illegal, and I mean- clearly you’re head over heels for her. A blind man could see it, Gibbs. And I’m sure she can too. I’m going to check on Kelsey.”

“Dan-,” Gibbs grabbed his arm, “She’s too good for me.”

Dan shook his head, and made a face at the same time, “Are you _kidding_ me? No way in hell does she think that.  Gibbs, she’s my little sister. I know all of her tells. And she is never this talkative around the family. She doesn’t even come home anymore if she can help it.”

“It’s because of the case.”

“Gibbs if she was _just_ here for the case, she’d just be shutting herself down like she always does when she comes home, but no she’s come skating with us, and she’s built snowmen with the kids… don’t you see the way she acts around you?”

“What the hell do you want me to do?”

“The holiday party tomorrow!” Dan’s eyes lit up. “It’s perfect, Gibbs. Absolutely perfect. Just get her alone at the party, and you can just talk. Talk it all out.”

“Don’t know if ya saw, but I’m the quiet type. A functional mute, if you will.”

“Then I guess my sister brings out the best in you too. Because you talk plenty around her. Something to think about it.” He clapped him on the back, chuckling.  

Gibbs watched him walk away, and then turned back to the case of bracelets. And on the spot, he pictured Kate- wearing a ring, as Dan suggested- and shook his head to dispel the image. Dan had to be wrong. And yet, he still couldn’t stop himself, when the clerk walked back over, from asking, “How much are these bracelets?”

**XNCISX**

“You know, mom invited Oscar Bradley to the party tomorrow.”

“I know, but _why_?” Kate asked, watching the kids running up and down the toy aisles.

“Because he’s single. Kate, you’re in so much trouble with her already, can you _please_ just do us all a favor and find a boyfriend?”

“I didn’t come home on a social visit, John!”

“I know that, but mom still doesn’t seem to get it! She wants you to settle down. You’re almost 30.”

“Okay, not every woman has to be settled down and married and have kids by the time she’s thirty. And I hate that protecting the President means nothing to her.” She crossed her arms, frustrated.

“Well… what about Gibbs?” The abrupt change in subject made her narrow her eyes as she realized what he was asking.

“ _Gibbs_?” Kate asked, to make sure her brother wasn’t kidding. But he was serious. “You do mean Leroy Jethro Gibbs, my boss, right?”

“What other _Gibbs_ do you know?” John asked in response. “Don’t sound so shocked, I know you’ve considered it.”

She sighed frustrated. “Why is everyone so intent on setting me up with someone? Least of all the man who I see on a daily basis at _work_?”

“Because you see him every day, it’s better than a long-distance relationship by a mile! C’mon Kate, it isn’t that hard to picture, is it? You always talk about him when you call Rachel.”

“I am gonna kill her.”

“No. Kate, be honest with me. Do you like him?”

She stuttered, “I-I don’t know, John. I’ve never thought about it.”

“That’s-,” he checked to make sure the kids were still busy, “Bullshit.”

“It is not!”

He stared, smug, “What are you buying Gibbs for Christmas? Because I can see it in your face that you want to buy him something.”

“Is Kevlar a good gift?” Kate smiled as she said it.

“You’re buying him a new bulletproof vest?” John asked, incredulous. “I’ve never heard of anything less romantic.”

“Not dying is pretty romantic in my books. And besides, who said anything about romantic? It’s practical. That’s all that matters!”

“No, it’s not. Not when it’s the person you have feelings for.”

“He needs a new one, he gets shot at a lot.”

John looked at her, mouth open, the look on his face one of incredulous confusion.

“John, what do you buy for a man who wants nothing? Least of all… anything?”

“I think you’re overreacting. I’m sure there’s something he wants.”

“There’s nothing… not that I can think of.” She could probably call Abby or Ducky, or someone who knew Gibbs better than she liked to thinks he knew him, but that might defeat the idea of a gift from the heart. She did like the idea of being the one to keep him safe by buying him a new Kevlar vest, but at the same time, it might not be well-received. After all, she had once threatened to shoot him, and she didn’t want to make him scared that she was finally following up on her threat.

“Look, Kate, just talk to him tomorrow at the party. I’m sure you can sort it all out then.”

“What if he doesn’t want to talk? He’s not exactly a touchy-feely kind of guy, John.”

“It doesn’t matter. Trust me. Get all dolled up and beautiful, and he won’t be able to keep his eyes off you. No reasonable man would. And in spite of everything, he is human.”

“So what, I’m supposed to _ambush_ him at the family party? That feels wrong, John.”

“Sis,” John put his hands on her shoulders, “If he’s worth it, then go the hell after him. And from the way you’ve acted since you were home, he _is_ worth it.”

**XNCISX**

Kate was sitting at the table with her mother and Edie, drinking from a glass of wine. It had been a long day, and she was pretty much ready for bed, but her mother had insisted on talking to her, and Edie had come along, though Kate wasn’t entirely sure whose side she was on. Rosalie had taken the fact that Kate was a captive audience, and run with it, going through every one of Kate’s failed relationships, and was now delving into more. It was getting worse.

“What about you, darling?”

“I work at NCIS,” Kate was not in any mood for an argument.

“But-,”

“No, mom.”

“Aren’t there any nice men in DC? It’s a big place.”

There was one man in particular on her mind, but she refused to let it show on her face. :…Nah.”

“What about that Tony boy you work with?”

“Mom, _no_. I would never date Tony.”

“Yeah Rosalie, maybe not Tony…” Edie said, an innocent look on her face, “Gibbs… maybe?”

“Edie!”

“What? You’re the only one of us without kids, and-,”

“And that’s a problem?”

“To the woman who had five kids, yeah Kate, it’s a problem!”

“I protected the President of the United States! Who cares if I have kids or not? Mom, I think you have enough grandchildren already… it’s not a big deal if I don’t have them yet.”

“I can never have enough grandchildren, Caitlin.”

“You have eight. You don’t need me to join the… the… _spawning ground_.”

Edie whispered, “Rosalie, maybe you just need to find Kate the right guy.”

“Edie!”

“Ah, how about Oscar Bradley, the one you were in that play with in high school?”

“No, mom. I’m not settling down with Oscar Bradley.”

“Rosalie, can’t you see it? She so clearly likes Gibbs. And picture those babies come on.”

Kate stood up, and glared at both of them, “I do _not_ want to have babies with my boss!”

“Uh… Kate?”

She turned, horrified as she heard the familiar voice, turning to see Gibbs standing sheepishly, “Yeah Gibbs?”

“We had a break in the case.”

She nodded, and glared at her mother as she followed Gibbs out of the kitchen, and up the stairs. He stopped outside his room.

“So what’s the break in the case?” she asked, impatiently. She wanted to go chase a suspect or shoot someone, the mood she was in.

“There wasn’t one,” he smiled. “I just felt I oughta get ya outta there.”

“Nice of you. Thanks.”

“Don’t mention it. I do need to talk to ya though.”

“About?”

He opened his door, “Your mother may shoot me for inviting you into my bedroom without courting you properly first, but…”

“None of that matters to me,” she pushed past him into the room, and then stood, shifting her weight between her feet. “What’s up?”

He closed the door, and sighed, rubbing a hand over the back of his neck. “Is the idea of having kids with me all that bad, Katie?”

“No, Gibbs, that’s not what I meant, I swear-,”

“I mean, I know I’m old, but…”

“Gibbs,” she wanted to move closer to him, but he looked so vulnerable, she just couldn’t muster the courage. “Gibbs I’m sorry, it’s just that she drives me crazy…”

“Kate, I’m old but I was a dad once.”

She felt her knees buckle, “W- _what_?”

“I was married four times, ya guessed right. My first wife, her name was Shannon, and she and I had a daughter.”

“You have a daughter?” Kate asked.

“No, listen. Kate, I had a daughter named Kelly. She was the light of my life, her and Shannon both. But when I was overseas, they… they died.”

“Oh my God,” she covered her mouth with her hands. She had never seen that coming, not in all the time she’d known him, “Does anyone else know?”

“No, not even Ducky. Not Abby… I just had to tell ya, Kate.”

“Gibbs,” she took a few steps towards him, “Gibbs I’m so… sorry.”

“No need to be sorry, Katie. Not your fault. We’ve all got tragedies we hide. Yours is Meredith. Shannon and Kelly are mine.”

“And that also explains the three ex-wives.” She was rapidly putting the pieces together.

“All of it… it’s all a chapter in my life that’s over, Kate. I promise you. It destroyed me, and I started picking up the pieces around the time I met ya.”

She couldn’t help it, she pulled him into a hug, and it wasn’t the first time she’d hugged her boss, but it felt different. The smell of sawdust was still engrained in his shirt, and she hugged him tightly, wishing that there was something she could’ve done to help him, to tell him that she was there for him. But there were no words.

“Thank you Katie,” his voice was ragged. “Thank you.”

“Don’t worry Gibbs… I’m not going anywhere. You’re stuck with me.”

A shaky laugh, “Good.”


	7. The Sound of Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Party Prep and snowy fun rarely mix...

Gibbs was in the living room, staring at the vast array of decorations everywhere, and wondered who had the time to buy and collect that many decorations every year. The tree was glowing, and an entire table was covered in plates, soon to be filled with food. Lights were strung around the entire house, in preparation for the biggest Todd party of the year. There was even an entire mini city at his fingertips covering the top of the sideboard, with familiar buildings he’d become accustomed to since arriving in Carlisle.

“Kate?” he asked, turning to look into the kitchen where Kate was leaning against the island, helping Michael’s four-year-old twins build a gingerbread house to be displayed (but not eaten) at the party that night. She wasn’t paying attention, humming along to _Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer_ as she iced the gingerbread house. He chuckled, and walked up behind her without her noticing, flicking her braided hair over her shoulder.

She turned around, fists raised, only to laugh when she saw it was him. He was close enough that he practically had her pinned against the counter, but she simply smiled up at him. “What do you want?” she asked.

“I wanted to ask if ya had a miniature of the Navy Yard to go with all the Carlisle landmarks.”

She snorted. “Gibbs, you’ve met my parents, you know as well as I do that DC is not an acceptable place to live.”

“I know that.” He turned to Elle and Laura, “Girls why don’t you go get ready, and I’ll take you to play in the snow outside?”

“Okay!” Laura and Elle both took off, leaving Gibbs with Kate.

“They’re awful nice, considering whose kids they are.”

“Thank you Special Agent Gibbs.” He sighed, and turned towards the back door, where Michael was walking in with a tray full of food. “I appreciate your opinion of me, but perhaps keep whatever shit you’re talking to yourself.”

“If you’re going to fight, go somewhere else.” Kate said firmly. She was in light blue sweats and one of her NCIS shirts, her hair braided so it was out of her face. But as she looked between Gibbs and Michael, her gaze seemed to linger on Gibbs, as if to warn him not to start anything.

“Mike, your kids are headed outside.”

“I saw.” He paused, “I’ll just leave the two of you to it.” There was a nasty smile on his face as he walked back out into the snow.

“What the hell’s his problem?”

“Me. Also probably you.”

“I like to think it’s me,” Gibbs grabbed a gumdrop from the counter and popped it in his mouth. He raised his eyebrows when Kate punched him in the shoulder.

“If my mother walks in here, and sees you eating decorations she is going to be pissed off. This party is the be all and end all of their year. And if she’s pissed off, she’ll take it out on _us._ Just so you know.”

“Wish you’d said something _before_ I ate it,” he mumbled with a mouth full of gumdrop. “C’mon Katie, I know you’re secretly a rebel. Eat a gumdrop. That’s an order.”

She narrowed her eyes, “I don’t take orders, Gibbs.”

He smirked, and his voice dropped again, “Is that so, Agent Todd? How disappointing.” He leaned against the counter, looming over her, and she was transfixed, watching him as he ate another gumdrop, her mouth dry.

“I- uh- have to go look after the girls. Outside. In the snow. Um. I’ll be back?” she went out into the mudroom and dragged on her coat. He stared after her, one eyebrow raised, and she was sure her cheeks were bright red, and she had to get out of there.

Once she got outside into the snow, she took a deep breath. She could hear the carols echoing inside the house, and the snow was falling softly around her. Elle and Laura were shrieking and laughing as they tried to roll together snow to put together as a snowman. She heard footsteps behind her and turned around to see Gibbs.

He offered a hesitant (but not pained-looked, thankfully) smile. Elle ran over, “Auntie K, can we go sledding?”

“Of course, Elle. If you want to. Oh, it’s cold.” She shivered. And nearly jumped out of her shivering skin as she felt something soft slip around her neck. She looked down to see a plaid scarf.

“Gibbs, it’s cold out.”

“Shouldn’t be out here without a scarf.”

“Won’t you be cold?”

“’M fine.”

“Fine,” she tied the scarf a little firmer, “I’d offer to share but it isn’t a very long scarf.”

“Don’t wanna share one with me anyway, Kate,” he smiled. “Been told I’m a bastard. Got cold blood.”

She reached up and kissed him on the cheek, forgetting the encounter in the kitchen. “Not a chance.”

“Ew! Auntie K is kissing Uncle Gibbs!”

She pulled away only to see Gibbs’ eyes light up in confused pleasure, “Uncle Gibbs?” he whispered, leaning closer to her.

“I think you’re officially part of the family now, Gibbs.”

“Is that acceptance?” he asked, leaning even closer, his breath a cloud in the chilly air. “A four year old’s blessing?”

“For sure. Don’t be expecting the same from my mother.”

“Are we ready to go, Auntie K?”

“Yeah, Elle.” Kate turned back to her niece, “How about you ride with Uncle Gibbs?”

She nodded, “He’s funny. He said my dad was a donkey.”

Kate’s eyes went wide, her mouth open, and she turned. “Gibbs!”

“Uh oh,” he turned to Elle, “Getting me in trouble there, Ellie. Thanks a lot.”

“You’re welcome Uncle Gibbs. Now come on,” she tugged on his hand, “Let’s go sledding!”

Kate was shaking her head at Gibbs’ antics, but was still amused. She and Laura took the other sled, and walked over to the large hill at the back of the Todd property. She reflected that when if she had to do all the walking on their property, she would be nice and slim by the time they got back to DC. At least on this trip, she didn’t expect to fall into any freezing water. She said as much to Gibbs.

He stared, before saying flatly, “Ya didn’t fall, Katie. If I recall, ya jumped.”

Elle pulled him onto the sled, “Auntie K! Give us a push.”

“Missing a word, Ellie.” Gibbs whispered to her, before turning to Kate, “Please?”

A smile flickered on her lips. She pushed them off, and off they went, Elle shrieking in laughter, and- wait. Was that Gibbs laughing like a hyena as they soared down the hill? It was.

“Auntie K, Auntie K, isn’t it our turn?” Laura asked, and Kate climbed on board with her. They pushed off and flew down the hill themselves, laughing.

The afternoon was perfect for sledding, and was sufficient in exhausting the girls, so they’d sleep through the party that night. And Kate, watching Gibbs laughing with the kids, wondered how she’d never figured out that he’d been a father. As he carried the girls back up the hill after each run, she watched how naturally he interacted with them, as opposed to the way he acted around the adult members of her family. When they got to the top of the hill, the girls were actually starting to yawn. Elle whispered in Gibbs’ ear, and Kate was suddenly grabbed around the waist. She spun around, shrieking, only to find Gibbs grinning down at her like always.

“Elle thinks that you and I should go down the hill.”

“Is that so?”

“Yep. And you’re in front.”

“Mmhmm okay.”

“Perfect.” He grabbed one of the sleds, and she climbed on the front of it. Gibbs sat behind her, his arms warm as they wrapped around her waist, as he leaned against her. Her cheeks suddenly felt hot again, realizing how close he was. “Push us off, Elle!”

“Okay Uncle Gibbs!” She pushed at the sled, and they were away, and Kate was laughing, hearing Gibbs laughing in her ear, her braid and borrowed scarf flying back. The snow was stinging her face, but she was laughing too hard to care.

“Having fun?” Gibbs called over the roaring of the wind, and just like that, they were picking up speed. She saw they were approaching the snowy ramp that the girls had built. _Shit._ Not a good sign.

“Brace yourself,” she warned.

“Do you trust me?” he called back.

“Yes?”

“Then lean to the left when I tell you and let go of the rope!”

“Are you crazy?”

“Maybe, but _trust me_. Now!”

She let go of the rope, and leaned, and they crashed into the snow together, the impact knocking the breath from her lungs. Gibbs was on top of her, and while his weight wasn’t uncomfortable, she’d rather the rest of her family not see this. “Off,” she wheezed.

He rolled off, and into the snow beside her. He was still chuckling quietly to himself.

“Get them!” came a yell, and then they were jumped on by Walter, Colby, Henry, Elle and Laura. Snowballs were being thrown.

“That’s it,” Gibbs turned to Kate, “Any plans?”

She was laughing, trying to stop Walter from stuffing snow down her jacket, “No. How about we get up and run?”

“And leave the kids outside?”

“We’ll send John outside because he’s obviously here.”

“Okay, we’ll run. Never knew Caitlin Todd to run from a fight,” he teased.

She sighed, and stood up. “Now?”

“Now.”

They both bolted, gasping and laughing as they ran up the hill, the lights of the house glowing through the snow.

“Can we finish… the gingerbread house… now?” Gibbs gasped, hands on his knees.

“Out of breath?” Kate teased, though she was breathing hard herself, “Oh Gibbs, you must be getting old.”

“Not too old to push you back down the hill.”

She handed him his scarf back, “All yours.”

“Might hafta buy ya a scarf for Christmas, Katie. Since you never seem to have one of your own.”

She smiled and started walking toward the house, “And why would I do that? I can always just borrow yours.”

“I might not always be here for you to borrow from.”

“Don’t you dare think of leaving me, Leroy Jethro Gibbs.” She called over her shoulder, as she walked into the brightly-lit house.

“I wouldn’t dream of it, Katie.” He replied softly, and smiled at the sight of her leaning over the counter to focus once again on the gingerbread house. He followed her inside, hearing the kids laughing behind him, with Kate in front of him. “I wouldn’t dare dream of it.”

**XNCISX**

The gingerbread house was now sitting in the middle of the food table, a reproach to the empty plates surrounding it. Gibbs walked back into the kitchen, “Kate, how exactly am I supposed to dress for this?”

She barely turned, leaning over the cheese she was cubing, “Suit and tie, sorry Gibbs.”

“Good thing I brought my suit and tie,” he muttered sarcastically.

She turned back around and smiled at him, “Gibbs can you finish with this cheese? I have to do the kielbasa.”

“Why do you have Polish sausage?”

“It’s a family holiday staple, just trust me on that.” She picked up the sausage in question, and started slicing it, watching him as she did it. For some reason the swish of the knife and the _thunk_ when it hit the cutting board was oddly transfixing.

“I do trust you,” his voice was quieter than he meant it to be. He put the cubes of cheese onto the tray in front of him, and carried it into the living room, admiring yet again the decorations inside. He set down the tray, before walking back towards the kitchen. He met Kate in the doorway to the kitchen, where she was holding the tray of kielbasa.

He moved to get out of her way, but was confused when he saw her look up, and bite her lip. “Kate, you okay?”

She pointed upwards, and he looked only to see mistletoe. He started to lean in, and so did she, and then she stopped. He did too. “Uh, Katie?”

“I have to go put this down,” she said, and walked away, head down. He was standing there, confused. Had she wanted to kiss him? There was no one around, surprisingly.

Rosalie burst into the kitchen then, as though she could sense the improper thoughts Gibbs was having about her daughter, “Oh, Gibbs! I was wondering where you’d gotten to!”

“Rosalie,” he walked over and leaned against the counter, trying to appear casual.

“Can you go move the chairs out of the dining room and into the living room? I was hoping the dining room could be a dance floor of some kind.”

“A dance floor?” Gibbs asked. “Wow, Rosalie, you really do go all out, don’t ya?”

She straightened, “Yes, Gibbs, that’s correct.”

Daniel walked in, and saw Gibbs uncomfortably interacting with Rosalie, “Hey Gibbs.” He muttered as he walked past, “Could you look any more uncomfortable?”

“I could if I tried.” Gibbs retorted, before grabbing the back of his shirt, “C’mon, you’re helpin’ me move the chairs outta the dining room.”

“Ugh make John do it.”

“He’s watchin’ the kids, Dan. C’mon. I don’t ask for much.”

Daniel nodded begrudgingly. “Fine.”

As Gibbs walked through the doorway, Kate was heading back in to the kitchen again, and as they passed underneath the mistletoe, their eyes met. Kate’s cheeks turned pink, and she rushed into the kitchen.

“Oh God, please don’t tell me.” Dan said once they got into the dining room, and were stacking chairs to move them. “You haven’t even kissed yet.”

“Livin’ under her mother’s nose makes doing anything with her feel… wrong.”

“For God’s sake, Gibbs. Just kiss her already.”

“Timin’ has to be right for a first kiss, Dan. Don’t ya know that?”

“Yes, I know that, you idiot. Did you at least buy her a Christmas present?”

“Yes. I did. Dan, it’s a week ‘til Christmas, ya don’t think I know better?”

“Well do you have fancy clothes for the party tonight at least?”

“Yes, I own a suit and tie. I’m a federal agent.”

“Are you and Kate gonna try and get some information out of the folks coming to the party?” Dan asked innocently.

“Nope. I was gonna talk to her about it, but I haven’t had a moment alone with her yet today.”

“Huh, my mother clearly wants to set her up with Oscar Bradley, so I suggest make your move sometime soon. Or I will start banging my head off the wall.”

“And damage the few brain cells ya got?” Gibbs joked. “Bad idea, Dan.”

Dan chuckled, “C’mon you old softie, let’s put these chairs in the living room.”

Once the chairs were down, and Andrew had directed the placement of each one, Gibbs walked into the kitchen, narrowly avoiding another encounter with Kate under the mistletoe. “Katie, listen,” he grabbed her wrist, and she must’ve seen something in his eyes.

“Gibbs are you okay?”

“Yeah, fine. Can we talk? Privately?”

“Gibbs, this party starts in an hour, everyone is coming. There is no such thing as privacy.”

“Just in the backyard for a few seconds then, please.”

“Fine.” He tugged her out into the backyard, where the snow was still falling softly.

“This better be good,” she shivered.

“Kate, listen. I know ya hate family parties. But it’s a night off.”

“What do you mean?”

“No thinkin’ about the case, okay? We are gonna have a normal party. It’s a night off. A break.”

“Leroy Jethro Gibbs doesn’t take breaks.”

“Not usually, but he figures that for the sake of bein’ nice, he will tonight.” He looked down at her, “Ya got that?”

“You bet,” she smiled up at him, and then frowned, biting her lip, “Damn it. I’ve only got an hour to get ready.”

“Then don’t lemme hold ya up.” He took her hand and squeezed it, before shooing her inside, “Go on!”

**XNCISX**

He was lying in his bed, the door closed, hearing the sounds of the people in the house getting ready for the evening. And here he was, not even dressed yet, beyond a dress shirt. He wasn’t even sure what he wanted at the moment. But one thing was certain.

He wanted Kate.

He hadn’t lied when he’d said to her that it was a different chapter in his life, but what he hadn’t said was that a new chapter had started the day he’d met a pushy Secret Service agent who forced her way into his investigation, his life, and in short order, his heart. He sat up, and leaned on the edge of the bed, burying his head in his hands. How the hell was he supposed to do it without being a bastard or screwing up any chance he’d ever have with her?

“You gotta help me, Shan.” He looked up at the ceiling. He was not a religious man, and it wasn’t God he called on. “I know I haven’t always done right by Katie. But… this is different. I can’t lose her, Shan. Please, _please_ , if you’ve been watching me, if you’ve been keepin’ an eye on me, please. Help me.”

It felt as though a bit of the weight he carried had been lifted, as he took a deep breath, standing up and walking over to the mirror, tying his tie. He lifted his chain, running a hand over his hair. He suspected Kate actually liked his grey hair, even if the very thought of her running her fingers through it was enough to make his mouth dry (and could also possibly lead to Rosalie Todd _actually_ drowning both of them in her holy water).

“Not too shabby, Marine.” He said softly, shrugging into his suit jacket, “Let’s just see if she agrees.”

**XNCISX**

Kate was sitting in front of her mirror, admiring her hair. Edie had done it for her, claiming it was the only thing that she could help Kate with. There was a braid that wound into a loose ponytail, and her earrings sparkled in the lamplight. Her mind was racing though.

Two times, she’d been tempted to kiss him under the mistletoe. She’d never been so confused. Why was it that she wanted him so badly? John had hit the nail on the head, she did like him… but love him? She had grown to appreciate him, and did realize that John was right, and he was quite talkative around her.

And the one person who would understand her heart better than anyone wasn’t there to listen. “God Meredith, you’d love him. At least, I think so. And is there really a possibility that he could love me?”

She pictured her best friend standing in front of her, _“I did, so why wouldn’t he? You’re not hard to love, Kate.”_

“Maybe not,” she admitted to the photo taped to her mirror. But Gibbs… he was a man of a million experiences, a million memories, a million secrets and a million scars. It wasn’t as though she had some kind of savior complex… she didn’t want to save him. All she wanted was him.

Scary as that notion was.

“You’d think,” she addressed the photo again, “That after resigning from the Secret Service for sleeping with a co-worker, I’d have learned my lesson. Apparently not, because now I’ve had to repeat it. Except this time I’ve actually fallen for the bastard.”

With one last glance and a prayer for strength, she stared at herself in the mirror, as she stood up, smiling at her reflection. “You clean up nice, Kate. Now, let’s hope Gibbs will agree.”


	8. Mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The annual Christmas party is in full swing, and things get hinky, regardless of Kate and Gibbs agreeing to take a night off. Warning: A bit more mature content towards the end of the chapter...

It was officially _go_ time. The rushing was over, and now in between the ringing of the doorbell and the pounding of his heart, Gibbs was sure his head would start spinning in short order. Strangely, he felt more nervous than he did right before a takedown, feeling jittery with anticipation. He straightened his tie, and walked into the living room, where a fire was crackling in the grate.

“Not too bad, Gibbs.” He turned, and saw Rosalie standing in the doorway, arms crossed.

“You sound so surprised,” he mumbled.

“Would you do me a favor, dear?”

“Of course, Rosalie, whatever you need me to do.”

“I have a tray of food in the oven, do you mind carrying it in?”

“No, Rosalie, I don’t mind.” He walked into the kitchen, hearing the sounds, the chatter and laughter and greetings that were characteristic of people arriving. All he wanted was to be there when Kate walked in. He knew she was dressing up, and wanted so desperately to see what she looked like, wanted to be the first person to tell her she looked beautiful. Because he _knew_ she did. But instead of leaning against a bar and making a suave comment, James Bond style, he was going to walk in looking like a goddamn waiter with a tray of stuffed pigeons. But without grumbling, he still carried the tray into the living room and set it down. The first person to arrive was Mrs. Alexander, who smiled when she saw him.

“Special Agent Gibbs, what a pleasure!” She walked over, and kissed him on the cheek.

“Pleasure is all mine, Mrs. Alexander,” he smiled at her, “Ya look nice tonight. How’s it goin’?”

“Good, good, you look nice too… what are you doing here?”

“I’m stayin’ here with the family while we work on our case.”

“Have you found Claire Benoit yet?” Her voice was low and she glanced around the party at the newly arriving guests.

“Not yet, but we decided- _I_ decided- we could afford to take the night off.”

“I’m sure Caitlin is excited about that.” A smile appeared. The old chemistry teacher knew something he didn’t, clearly.

“I hope so, haven’t seen her in about an hour,” Gibbs grinned.

Mrs. Alexander shot a sneaky look his way, “Well young man, I’m sure you’re very excited to see how she’s fancied herself up. I just saw her come down the stairs, and you’re in for a treat.”

He felt rather than saw her walk into the room, and through whatever Christmas magic floating in the air, he knew she was watching him too.  He heard the click of her heels on the hardwood floor echoing through the room. He felt his heart in his throat, as he turned around to face the door, only to see her walk in. He swallowed hard, his mouth dropping open as he saw her.

She was walking in, a vision of pure elegance at its finest. She was wearing a lacy green dress that clung to her body in all the right places, her hair down around her face, tied back loosely, and her lips were a deep scarlet, currently curled into a smile, as she walked towards him. He had to consciously remember to close his mouth, and stop staring.

 Of course, she got distracted by her mother at the last second, and turned away. Gibbs was fairly certain his heart had stopped when she turned, because aside from the lace covering her shoulders, her back was bare. She was more beautiful than any Christmas tree, and all he wanted was to take her somewhere where he could pay her the worship that was long overdue. She walked over, her legs long, and while usually quite a bit shorter than he, the heels she wore added a bit of height. She grinned when she got to him. “What’s wrong with you? You look like someone took a baseball bat to the back of your skull.”

“Nothing, Katie… you look…” he was suddenly at a loss for words, and he watched a smile spread across her face as she watched him grope for the words. He reached down and cupped her face gently. “Stunning. Absolutely gorgeous.” He finally said softly, running a thumb over her cheek.

“I’ll take stunning,” she teased gently, nudging his shoulder with hers.

“Aren’t ya gonna freeze, Kate?” He took his hand away as she inhaled sharply.

She shrugged delicately, blinking innocently up at him, “I’ll find a way to keep warm,” she suggested softly. “Maybe you can even help.”

“Fine by me.” He breathed, staring down at her, blue eyes into her brown eyes that looked like a flame held to a decanter of whiskey. He personally wouldn’t mind if it was him keeping her warm, only not in any way that would be a spectator event. He wanted to go warm her up in private, his lips roaming all over her bare back, and shoulders, and he was so very close to voicing that desire out loud-

“Caitlin! Look who’s here!” Rosalie got between them, dragging a rather uncomfortable Oscar Bradley with her. Gibbs, if he’d been a lesser man, would have blushed. Rosalie didn’t seem to understand that she was intruding on something, but if she’d been a mind reader- well he’d rather not see what she’d do.

“Kate, hey, want me to grab you a drink?” Oscar sidled in, offering Gibbs a smile, before turning to Kate.

Kate looked at Gibbs pleadingly before smiling politely at Oscar, “That sounds great, Oscar. Thank you.”

Gibbs shrugged helplessly, though he felt something hot flare up in his belly, watching her walk away. Oscar put a hand on her back as he led her over to the food table. He swallowed hard, his one fist clenching involuntarily.

“Uh oh, that is never a good look,” Daniel popped up beside him, and asked casually, “Can you straighten my tie?”

“Get your wife to do it.”

“She’s holding court in the kitchen,” Daniel said, annoyed, “Come on Gibbs, we’ve already been mistaken for a gay couple.”

“Which if I recall, ya hated.”

“Maybe, but that’s beside the point. Just straighten it for me. And tell me why you look like you want to punch someone out. Or if not why, tell me who, maybe I’m feeling charitable enough to help.”

“Oscar. Effing. Bradley.” Gibbs said, straightening Daniel’s tie. “He just took Kate to get a drink.”

“And you’re not even gonna fight for her?” Daniel was stunned. “Gibbs when we talked earlier, you were all ready to make your move. What changed?”

“I dunno, Dan. I’m bad with words, even around your sister.”

“Well, let’s find her and get the two of you settled…” He looked around, for his sister, only to see her. He turned back to Gibbs, eyes closing in horror. “Oh shit.”

“What?” Gibbs asked, looking around Dan, only to see Kate standing with Oscar and some man he didn’t know, but felt like he should. Something flickered within him, but he figured it just meant he’d been in Carlisle too long, only realizing a second too late that it was instinct that was making him reach out to Kate.

“She told you about Meredith, yeah? And how she was married? Yeah, well, that’s Meredith’s husband, Drew. Here. With Kate.”

“Oh God, I have to go help her,” Gibbs immediately started walking over, but Dan put a hand on his chest, to stop him.

“You know, I’m pretty sure Kate can handle it. Maybe leave it,” he said in a low voice.

“The hell I will,” Gibbs pushed past him, and walked over. Kate looked increasingly upset, and when she saw him approaching she gave him a shaky smile.

He got there, and Oscar looked somewhat miffed at having someone muscle in on his attempt to woo Kate. “Hey Katie,” he said, and she grabbed his hand, gratefully.

“Gibbs this is Drew Brennan, Meredith’s husband.”

Drew raised an eyebrow, “You told him about Mer?”

She nodded slowly, “I did…Do you mind, Drew?”

“You probably had more of a claim to her than I did, K. I don’t mind.” Drew smiled.

“You know that’s not true,” Kate smiled hesitantly. “Drew and I also grew up together,” Kate said, “Drew this is my boss and friend Leroy Jethro Gibbs.”

“Just Gibbs, please.” He smiled at Drew in what he hoped wasn’t an intimidating or disrespectful way. H wanted dearly to make a good impression, having understood from Kate exactly what Meredith meant to her… _She loved me_ Kate had said.

“All right, just Gibbs.” Drew shook his head with a smile, “It’s a pleasure. Hope you’re keeping an eye on K here, she’s a bit of a risk-taker.”

“Don’t I know it.”

“How are the boys?” Kate asked.

“They’re doing pretty okay. They spend a lot of time with Mer’s mom, and they love hearing all of their grandma’s stories about their Auntie K. I mean, some of them were ones I’d forgotten, and I lived them! You know K, you should come and visit sometime, I know they’d love to see you.”

“They probably don’t remember me anymore,” she sighed, but smiled, “I’d love to see them… Drew, I’m sorry…” She trailed off, looking at him nervously. For some reason it made Gibbs’ heart crack a bit.

“K,” Drew reached over and placed a hand on her shoulder, “Have you honest to God been beating yourself up over this for the last year and a half?”

“No. Of course not-,”

“K, I’ve known you my whole life. Please, don’t lie. And don’t beat yourself up, I know Mer wouldn’t want you to do that.”

“She wouldn’t want you to do it either.”

He smiled sadly, “Maybe we both have a lot to learn.”

Kate let go of Gibbs’ hand, and then pulled Drew into a hug, “I miss her, Drew.”

“Me too, K. Me too. But we can do it, right? We can make it? For her?”

“For her.” Kate smiled, and then joked, “I may see her soon enough anyway! Dangerous job, you know.”

“Don’t even joke about it,” Drew rolled his eyes, “Or I’ll put all your belongings in Jell-O again.”

She faked a gasp, “You wouldn’t!”

“Wouldn’t I?”

“So Drew,” Gibbs  cut in, already chuckling at the thought of Kate and Drew pranking each other. He’d always known Kate could be a terror when she wanted to be, but this was even better. “Have any embarrassing stories for me about Katie?”

Drew’s grin practically lit up the room, “Have I ever!”

**XNCISX**

Gibbs had found himself talking with Drew for a while, as Kate continued protesting laughingly, because she disagreed with the stories. They both agreed that Meredith had been a troublemaker though. Watching them, he could see just how incredibly hard the two of them must’ve loved her. And how devastated they must’ve been when she died. Kate disappeared with Oscar Bradley, and Gibbs’ eyes were drawn to her, looking her up and down, his eyes involuntarily narrowing as he watched her leave with Oscar Effing Bradley.

He turned back to Drew, only to see that he was staring at him. “What?” he asked.

“You like her.”

“What, Katie? Nah.”

Drew snorted, “I may not know much, but Kate probably forgot to mention I’m a profiler for the Indiana State Police. I know exactly how you feel, so don’t lie.” He grinned at the deception.

Gibbs slapped a hand to his face, knowing she’d probably left it out on purpose. No doubt, they’d learned profiling around the same time. He asked “So I like her, so what?”

“Does she know?” Drew asked quietly.

“Of course not. Why the hell would I tell her?”

 “Because by the look on her face, she likes you too.”

“If she likes me, why did she go off with Bradley?” Gibbs mumbled into his drink.

“Because if you haven’t told her, then why would she get her hopes up? I know Kate, Gibbs. I know her almost as well as Mer did. If there are feelings, and you haven’t told her, she’s no doubt suppressing them almost as hard as you are. Perfectly sensible people can be so _dumb_ when it comes to love.”

“Whoa, who said _anything_ about _love_?”

Drew gave him a searching look, “I told you I’m a profiler? Yeah, I just saw it in your eyes. If it’s not love, then what the hell is it?”

Gibbs waved a hand in Kate’s general direction, “…I don’t deserve her, Drew. She deserves someone less… scarred. Someone more whole. She deserves someone as young and as wonderful as she is.” He took a deep breath, “I’ve tried to talk myself outta it, and it hasn’t worked, but Drew… she deserves more. She deserves better.”

Drew smiled, a hesitant one, but a smile nonetheless, “She deserves you.”

“No, Drew, I…”

“Gibbs, something tells me that you’ve lost someone before.”

“Let’s just say ya aren’t the only one who’s lost a wife here, Drew.”

Drew nodded, “Your wife- the one you lost- you cherished her, right?”

“Yeah, but-,”

“No buts, Gibbs. Maybe you lost her too early. Maybe I lost Meredith too early. But I cherished her when I did have her. So my advice to you? While you still have Kate… cherish her.”

Gibbs looked in her direction, only to see she was dancing- of course- with Oscar Effing Bradley. He straightened his back, and raised his chin. This was not going to happen right under his nose. He was not going to let this happen. No way in hell.  

“Gibbs, if you’re not an idiot- and I don’t think you are- cherish her.”

“You know what Drew?” he turned to him. “Thank you. I hafta go. I gotta tell her. ‘M an idiot, and I… I love her.”

 He walked through the crowds of people, and into the makeshift dancing room, where _Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas_ was playing softly, and Kate was dancing with Bradley. Damn it, he’d never had good timing, but it didn’t matter, because Bradley’s presence was barely stopping him from taking Kate and kissing her in front of everyone. He wasn’t gonna stand by for another moment, and watch some other guy sweep Kate off her feet. Not when it could be him. He stopped, and turned, only to see Drew give him an encouraging nod. That gave him the courage to keep going.

_Step aside, Oscar Effing Bradley._

He walked over, and grinned when he got over there, tapping on Oscar Effing Bradley’s shoulder, “Can I cut in?” he asked, pretending not to see the relief blatantly displayed on her face, as well as the joy in her eyes when she saw that it was him.

Bradley held up his hands, “Be my guest,” he said, and walked away, giving the two of them a sneaky smile over his shoulder. Gibbs held out a hand, and Kate took it. She leaned her head against his chest, as he took her hand. They swayed back and forth slowly for a few minutes, listening to the sad but sweet music.

“ _Through the years, we all will be together, if the fates allow.”_

God willing, he’d be with her next Christmas, and every Christmas after. Fates, God, whomever he had to plead to for the woman pressed against him, he would do so gladly. He smiled to himself, feeling her swaying against him. As they continued swaying, he realized exactly what cherishing meant. It had nothing to do with sex, it was everything to do with quiet moments like this.

“You and Drew had a lot to talk about, huh?” she asked, breaking the silence. He could tell from hr voice that she was smiling.

“We were talking about not missing out on opportunities. ‘Specially opportunities right in front of us. ” He was trying to stay casual, but could feel his heartbeat speeding up.

“Oh?” she asked. “Opportunities, huh?” He buried his nose in her hair, but instead of smelling like roses, the shampoo he knew she favored, she smelled of gingerbread and pine. No doubt it was from the party preparations, but it made his heart feel a bit lighter.

He inhaled, closing his eyes as he tried to memorize and preserve the moment. “Katie, anyone ever tell you that ya smell like Christmas?”

She pulled away, “I do?” One eybrow was raised, but she didn’t look annoyed, just… amused. The slight smirk on her lips was tempting him to lean in, but he managed to avoid it.

“You do. Smell like Christmas, and you just… carry it with ya.”

Her mouth opened a little bit, and she almost looked close to tears at the compliment, “So tell me about this conversation with Drew.” She changed the subject.

“We had a good talk.”

“As much as a functional mute can,” she teased.

“He told me not to let things slip through my fingers because I was scared.” He said it all in a rush, wanting her to hear him out.

She snorted, “The great Leroy Jethro Gibbs doesn’t get scared.”

“He does when he’s got somethin’ to lose, Katie.”

She looked up at him, brow furrowed in confusion, but she must have seen the look on his face, because slowly her face relaxed, as she stared up at him, a smile spreading across her scarlet lips, as her eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. “But-,”

“You think an old bastard like me wouldn’t want someone as… amazin’ as you?”

“No, Gibbs, no. That isn’t it at all.” She looked worried then, red lips pursed in concern. “It’s just… God do you know how hard I tried to not feel what I felt? Why would you wait to tell me?” She was smiling which was a good sign.

He spun her around in a circle, and pulled her in close, wrapping one arm around her waist, and holding her close to him, “Because I’m an idiot.”

_If the fates allow…_

“No,” she was laughing now, “You’re not an idiot.”

“Katie, you’re so beautiful, and… I’m old.”

“You should know by now that it doesn’t matter to me, Gibbs. It really doesn’t, at all.”

“Doesn’t it?” She started laughing which wasn’t what he was expecting. She pointed upwards, and he stared up. Somehow their dancing had landed them under the mistletoe. “Kate?”

“Yes, Jethro?” she asked, and his heart froze in his chest, the words lost in the wave of heat that flowed through him at the use of his given name, the knots of nerves unravelling in his stomach as what she was really saying came to him.

“I’m gonna kiss you.” The words slipped out in a rush.

She smiled, but said very seriously, “I won’t stop you.”

He leaned in, so close he could count every freckle across her nose, and could see all the joy in her big brown eyes as she leaned in too, meeting him halfway like he always knew she would. And then he kept his eyes open as he kissed her, before she threw her arms around his neck and pulled him into a deeper kiss, grinning into it. He had dreamed about this moment for a very long time- hell, he’d considered kissing her on Air Force One, but hadn’t had the balls, so he’d hired her instead- and now it was happening. Her lips were soft against his, and he could practically feel the elation running through her, an electrical current of pleasure, adoration and want in equal measures. He picked her up, and kissed her as he did so, before setting her down.

She pulled away at last, the need for oxygen trumping her need for Gibbs.

“Katie,” he said breathlessly, but before he could continue, a wolf whistle broke out. It was Drew, who was chuckling. “Wow,” Gibbs whispered, leaning his forehead against hers, his hands winding with hers.

“Usually the response is not that enthusiastic, but…” she grinned, biting her lip as she looked up at him. God, it drove him crazy when she did that. “Is this the part where I say _that’s what they all tell me_?”

“You’re gorgeous, Katie. And if you’ll have me… I’m yours.”

“Of course I’ll have you.” She kissed him again.

**XNCISX**

He was standing, his hand on the warm skin of Kate’s back, pleased that it was him who had the pleasure of doing it, drinking from a glass of champagne. He’d never seen her happier, talking animatedly with her cheeks flushed to Drew, and some of their other high school friends. He went to go grab more food, when Daniel walked over, “Gibbs can I talk to you?”

“Yeah, shoot. Somethin’ wrong?”

“No, it’s about Kate. Listen, can we talk privately?” There was some emotion on his face that Gibbs couldn’t read, but he sounded urgent so Gibbs wasn’t going to ignore it.

“Okay… Sure. You sure it’s all okay, Dan?”

“… Of course. There is absolutely no place to talk privately in the house right now, so… I hate to do this.”

“Get to the point, Dan.”

“The closet in the front hallway. It’s not very big, but it’s… better than nothing.”

Gibbs nodded, and smiled at Kate as he left, walking down the hall to the hall closet. He stood in there for a few minutes, feeling mildly uncomfortable, but also happier than _he_ could remember being in a very long time.  And all because of the goddamn mistletoe and Oscar Effing Bradley. It was amazing what a little jealousy and a lot of wanting could do.

He leaned against the wall, flipping on the light inside. It was dim, and perhaps not ideal, but if Dan wanted to beat the shit out of him- however hard he’d been pushing the match himself- it was ideal for that.

And then the door opened, and Gibbs stood up, but instead of Daniel, Kate was shoved inside, tripping and falling into the arms of Gibbs. He laughed.

“Whoa!” she cried, and he caught her as she slipped, trying to stand up.

“Glad I caught ya,” he teased.

She rolled her eyes, just as he heard the door lock. “What the hell?” she asked.

“Work out your issues please so the rest of us can enjoy our party!” Daniel’s voice was muffled through the wood.

“Dan, c’mon this closet don’t have room for two!” He said it, though he still had Kate held against his chest, much in the same position they’d been in during the emergency blow.

“That’s too bad, then, huh?” Dan called through the door, and he heard him laughing to himself.

“Bastard.” Gibbs mumbled. He suddenly realized exactly how small the closet was, because Kate was practically right on top of him. “You good, Katie?”

“I don’t think he noticed,” Kate said diplomatically.

“Ya think?”

“Okay… and now we’re locked in a closet. Do you want to talk?”

He grinned down at her, “Not exactly.”

 “Oh?” she asked, “Wait, what am I asking? You never want to talk.”

He ran a thumb over her cheek, “I can think of somethin’ we can do instead.”

She grumbled, “I hate that voice.”

“What voice?” he was confused, but still staring at her.

“That… seduction voice… it makes me want to take you somewhere private and do bad things to you, Gibbs.”

“Well Katie, this is about as private as you’re gonna get.”

She smirked up at him, “I’ll take what I can get.” And then her lips were on his again, and she nudged her hips against his. He took it as an invitation to pick her up and hold her against the wall of the closet, his hands grasping under her dress, clutching at the blazing hot skin underneath, as his lips slipped from hers. He was kissing her cheeks, listening to her giggle as he kissed the top of her nose, before exploring her throat, chuckling against her throat as he heard her gasp, before moving lower, pushing the sleeves of her dress aside, and continuing with his lips over her shoulders.

“Gibbs… please.”

He pulled away, his hands stilled below her dress, “Want me to stop, Katie?”

She glared at him, panting, “God no.” And then she leaned closer in the dim lighting, looking at his lips, before she started giggling. He frowned, confused. She laughed even harder, seeing the look on his face.

“What’s so funny?” he asked, almost offended.

“You’re covered in my lipstick,” she giggled, holding a hand to her mouth, “Oh God, I’m not laughing at you, I’m sorry.”

He started chuckling too, and then cupped her face in his hands.

“Oh,” she said weakly as he ran a thumb over her mouth, smearing her lipstick further. She swallowed hard, looking up at him. Her eyes looked dark in the dim light, but while he was very tempted to take her somewhere and get her naked in front of a fire, somehow… this would work. As though sensing where his thoughts were going, she grinned, “the zipper is at the side.”

“Ah,” he said, and moved his hands away from her face, “Well…”

“Just kiss me again,” she said, exasperated, though he could hear the undercurrent of amusement in her voice. He leaned back in, and stopped just before his lips touched hers, staring at her, eyes staring deep into hers. She wound her fingers into his hair, and pulled him in, against her lips, her hips slowly moving against his, and Jesus, was she trying to kill him?

He tugged the zipping down, before slipping his hand below the dress, stroking the soft skin, pressing her to him. Her moving against him became more urgent, and he opened his eyes again, looking down at her. "Do ya know how many freckles ya got across your face, Katie?”

“No,” she mumbled, breathing heavily, “Why?”

“Because I could count ‘em for ya.”

“You’d have to count all of them… everywhere.”

“That a challenge, Agent Todd?”

“Depends, Agent Gibbs.” Did she do that routinely? Refer to him as an agent in her wildest fantasies, that way he called her _Katie_ in his? His hands were roaming freely, as she wrapped her legs around his waist, and each time she rolled her hips against him, he groaned a bit. His hands moved lower under her dress, and then stopped.

“Something wrong?” she asked, as he pulled away, eyes full of new awareness.

“Katie, you’re not-,”

She rolled her eyes, “Wouldn’t have worked with the dress.”

“You’re tellin’ me…. You’re not wearing a _stitch_ under that dress? You little minx, you planned this!”

She blinked up at him innocently, “Planned on my brother shoving us into a closet? How could I possibly plan that?”

“Fine, ya planned somethin’ though.”

“A girl can dream.”

“Well… no need to dream.” Her legs were still around him, and as he leaned back in, she captured his lips expertly, her teeth tugging at his bottom lip. Well two could play that game. He continued allowing his hands to roam, before pulling the elastic from her hair, and putting it in his pocket. As he did so, he felt her loosen his tie, pushing his jacket off his shoulders so that it hit the floor, and the knots in his stomach returned, only not from nerves... they originated from somewhere significantly lower, and so intent was he on trying to count each freckle on Kate’s body, he didn’t notice the light suddenly pouring into the closet until it was too late.

“Jesus, Mary and Joseph!” It was a familiar voice, and they pulled apart, stunned, only to find Rosalie Todd as the source of the shrieking noise of panic. She was also rapidly crossing herself, and when she met Kate’s eyes, she just shrieked, “Heathens!” before throwing something at them, and running away as fast as her short legs could carry her. Gibbs reached out, and pulled the door back into something resembling being closed.

“Bah Humbug!” Gibbs grumbled as he set her down, belatedly realizing that what she’d thrown was now soaking through his shirt, and loose tie. “Why the hell am I wet?”

Kate was staring at him, looking mildly dazed as she tugged the hem of her dress back down, and re-zipped the side of her dress. She took a closer look, and then sighed, “I cannot believe it.”

“What? What’d your mom do to me?”

“By the looks of it, she threw… holy water on you.” By the looks of it, Kate was simultaneously trying to contain her laughter and stop herself from throwing something at her mother.

“She threw _what_?” He examined the clothes again.

Kate shrugged, and then actually started laughing, “Oh I’m sorry, Gibbs. I shouldn’t laugh…”

“What kind of sins does she think we’re committin’?” He couldn’t help chuckling himself.

“You’re the one with three ex-wives, you tell me,” she teased. “I guess I better find you a towel or something…”

“You can towel dry me if ya want to.”

He leaned down to kiss her again, just as the door opened, “Jesus mom!” She turned, but it wasn’t her mother.

“Hi,” it was a stranger, “Sorry, I was looking for a place to put my coat, since I came late…” Her blonde hair was tied back, and for some reason she was familiar.

“Don’t take this the wrong way,” Kate said, “But who the _hell_ are you?”

“I’m Claire Benoit, Michael’s friend. Didn’t he tell everyone I was coming?”

Gibbs and Kate exchanged a look, and Gibbs sighed, “Claire Benoit… we’ve been looking for you.”

Kate groaned, “So much for a night off.”


	9. White Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A development in the case, and a personal development between Kate and her brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My sincere apologies for the queer slur used in the chapter by Kate's brother.

They were driving out to Claire Benoit’s house in Bloomington, and for the first time, and not just to ire Gibbs, Kate turned on the radio, only to distract herself from the prospect of getting snowed in at a suspect’s- or possibly victim’s- house. It was amazing how the snow was coming down, and somehow the magic of the weather was even affecting Gibbs- his lips were curved upward in the ghost of a smile.

And then she noticed something.

“Gibbs?”

He barely turned, but managed a second of eye contact, to show he was listening, before focusing again on the snowy road.

“Are you actually _humming_?” she asked.

He grinned, staring at the road, “Yep.”

“Why..?”

“Aren’t I allowed to be happy, Kate?”

“Oh. You’re… happy?”

He shrugged, and she was absolutely certain that this was time he was actually embarrassed. It was almost cute, though she knew he would’ve hated being described as _cute._ “Yeah,” he said finally, being sure to look out at the snow.

“Snow is really coming down.” She felt a sense of déjà vu, remembering the awkward conversation they had in the car on the way to Indiana.

“It is,” No doubt he remembered it too.  “What do we know about Claire Benoit?” he asked, and she took that as a hint to switch from personal to professional. Now that their one night break was over, he was eager to get back to work, and solve the case, and dare she say- make it home for Christmas. She could only hope that his Christmas plans back in DC would include her, but she wasn’t sure if it was the right time to voice that opinion.

“She’s the same age as my brother, not married, lives in Bloomington, works as a dispatcher for Indiana State Police.”

“Huh.” Gibbs nodded, “Kate, maybe ya could ask Drew about her?”

“Drew?”

“Meredith’s husband. He’s a profiler for the State Police, ain’t he?”

“He is. I didn’t know you knew,” she was a bit surprised.

“It was during our conversation, when he felt the need to ask if I liked ya.” He definitely looked uncomfortable. “He said he could read it in my face.”

“I see. Well… Claire… she apparently has a daughter, but there’s nothing on her in the system, except she was born in 1988. No father in the picture.”

“No dad. Huh. Strange. Claire is… perfectly attractive,” Gibbs reasoned.

“Is that so?” Kate asked, unimpressed.

“Yeah… if ya like blondes.”

“Looked kinda plain to me.”

He rolled his eyes and shot her a sneaky smile, “Katie, no need to be jealous.”

“What? Gibbs, I’m not jealous.”

“Trust me, she’s attractive… but you Katie, you’re beautiful. I’ve got all I need in you.”

“Gibbs-,”

“Kate.” He stopped the car, “It’s okay. She doesn’t even compare. Now,” he nodded towards the house, “Let’s get to the bottom of this, so we can go home.”

She followed him out of the car, liking the idea of the _we_ , and all that it implied. And then she stopped short, the briefing she’d given Gibbs on Claire Benoit coming back to her.

“Gibbs,” she grabbed his arm as he came around the side of the car.

“What is it?” he asked, seeing the look on her face, “What’s wrong, Kate?”

“Claire, her daughter…”

“What about her?”

“She was born in March of 1988, Gibbs.”

“What about it?”

“That’s roughly nine months after they graduated high school. She got pregnant around May or June.”

“Which means that the baby’s father likely went to high school with Claire.”

She looked up at him, “Teens can be stupid.”

“You’re not wrong. But… Kate?” He saw that she looked deep in thought, and just sighed, and wrapped an arm around her shoulder as they walked up to the front porch. He rang the doorbell, and then moved his arm away.

“Yes Gibbs?” she finally answered.

“Whatever your gut’s tellin’ ya, wait. We can talk about it later.”

She nodded, and the door opened to reveal a rather flustered-looking Claire Benoit. “Oh, Agents Gibbs and… Todd.” Her smile seemed fake, but Kate wasn’t sure. If Claire was friends with her brother, it shouldn’t come as any surprise that she didn’t like her. Claire continued, “I didn’t know you were coming.”

“We just wanted a few moments of your time, Miss Benoit. Just to talk to you.”

She opened the door further to reveal plaid pajamas, which clashed with the nicer shirt she was wearing. It was an ensemble that didn’t make sense.

“I’m so sorry, but my daughter is home sick with a cold today, so I’m a bit scattered all over the place.”

“It’s perfectly fine,” Kate smiled, and she led them into the living room, where she invited them to take a seat. As Kate looked around, she noticed it was actually quite a nice house, for a single mother with a job as a dispatch. A look at Gibbs made her realize they were both thinking it.

“So, what can I help you with?”

“Miss Benoit, we hate to be the bearers of bad news-.”

“Is this about Marcus?” she asked, clutching a handkerchief in her hand, “Because I already know about him.”

“You do?” Kate asked.

Benoit nodded, “Yes. Mike told me when he visited last week.”

“Ah, you and Michael see each other often?” Gibbs asked, exchanging another look with Kate, who made a face. Michael hadn’t mentioned it in his interview.

“Yeah, we’re really good friends.”

“His wife know about this friendship?” Gibbs asked, barely looking up from his notebook.

She stiffened visibly, “What?”

“His wife… Angela. Does she know about your friendship?”

“Are you seriously asking me that? Mike and I are old high school friends.”

“According to some of the teachers, you used to be an item,” Kate contributed, “You and him and Marcus. Pretty unorthodox.” _Thanks for the information, Mrs. Alexander._

“No one really attempted to understand how our relationship worked. It was an open relationship.”

“Does that just mean you dangled both of them on strings, and slept with both of them?” Kate asked innocently, leaning forward.

The way her face paled told it all, but she simply said, “We were in an open relationship.”

“And they were cool with that? Doesn’t sound like Mike, he hates to share.”

“Marcus and Mike were friends. They did get rather fed up by the end of it though. And then Marcus left… Mike didn’t.”

“Did you keep in touch with Marcus?”

“Yes. He visited only a few months ago. September. He seemed… different.”

“Different how?”

“Like… he said he thought there was someone tracking him. I thought it was paranoia… or post-traumatic stress disorder. He visits often, to see Ivy.”

“Ivy?” Kate asked.

“My daughter. Between Mike and Marcus, she had two father figures. She’s seventeen now… she was devastated by Marcus’s death. I hope nothing happens to Mikey too.”

“We have reason to believe that it’s your old group of friends that’s being targeted.” Gibbs said. Kate couldn’t help but note the way Benoit had said the nickname, _Mikey,_ so casually. Even Mike’s own wife didn’t call him Mikey.

“Oh?”

“You said you knew about Marcus. Did you also know about the others?”

She nodded slowly, as though unwilling to divulge the information. “Yes. I knew about the others as well. Mike came here about a week ago, and told me everything.”

“Huh,” Gibbs looked over his notes, casual, but Kate could see he was tense. “Miss Benoit, were there any incidents in your high school days that might cause people to hold a grudge?”

“Enough of a grudge to kill a bunch of people? Who would do that?”

“If you hurt someone enough, they start wanting to hurt back,” Kate said softly, “Standard lashing out. It isn’t actually that surprising if you think about it.”

“I can’t think of anything. We were popular in high school… that could have been enough.”

“Like I said, hurt someone enough, they carry it with them. And eventually, they’ll find a way to strike back.”

“And maybe typical high school cruelty wasn’t enough, if it escalated to murder.” Gibbs said.

Benoit swallowed hard, and looked between them, “Are you accusing me of something?”

“I’m just doing my job, ma’am.”

“Why are you treating me like a criminal then?” she asked, challengingly.

“With all due respect,” Kate said, the calm forced, “we’re the ones asking the questions here, Miss Benoit.”

“Oh I see, and let me guess,” her sarcasm wouldn’t help her in the long run, “I’m also not a suspect in these murders, right?” She stood, and pointed a finger accusingly, “Although who are we fooling? It is an interrogation, isn’t it?”

“It won’t be unless you turn it into one, and I don’t think you want to piss us off… so _Miss Benoit,_ I suggest you sit down, and answer our questions.” Kate said, head held high.

Miss Benoit sat.

She noticed Gibbs smiling slightly out of the corner of her eye, as though he was impressed.

“Miss Benoit, what exactly is your relationship with Michael Todd?”

“What about Mike?” Miss Benoit asked, still on edge. Perfect.

“Just seems strange,” Kate said casually, “How often he visits, considering that he’s a married man.”

She flushed a deep red, “Have you been spying on me?”

“It doesn’t take a spy to read the situation, when it’s all over your face.” Actually it was McGee they had to thank. Kate had called him, and had him track her brother’s movements since she’d arrived in Indiana. She didn’t even feel guilty. Well, not really anyway.

“Michael and I are friends. That’s _it._ So whatever you’re implying-,”

“Nice house.” Gibbs cut in.

Kate turned to look at him, confused, as did the suspect.

“What?”

“I said, it’s a nice house. Especially nice for someone who works dispatch for the State Police. Heard it don’t pay much.”

“It pays enough.”

“Fancy house for _enough_.”

“What does it matter?”

“Just if there’s extra cash flow…” Gibbs said, “it’s something any investigator would look at. For someone who works with the police, ma’am, you don’t seem to know much about procedure.”

“To hell with procedure. If you’ve got something to ask, ask.”

“Are you having sex with my brother?” Kate asked, and Benoit’s mouth dropped open.

“Kate,” Gibbs tried.

“No, Gibbs.” She stared the woman down, and Gibbs was almost absurdly pleased to see her death glare. “Are you?”

Benoit spluttered for a few seconds, outraged, and then looked Kate right in the eyes, “Yes.”

“He’s married. He has children…” Kate paused, her brain finally making the connection. An audible click could almost be heard. “Oh my god… your daughter…”

“I don’t know whose she is.” Benoit looked down at her hands, “But both Marcus and Michael paid me handsomely, enough for me to be comfortable. Even if they didn’t know the other was paying too.”

“You blackmailed my brother and Marcus into paying for your baby?” Kate asked, horrified.

“Don’t act like you’ve got the moral high ground, Agent Todd. Sleazing around town, trying to talk people into giving you information. It’s too bad the only person who actually liked you here is dead.”

Kate froze, her mouth dropping open. “ _Wh-_?”

“That’s it.” Gibbs grabbed Kate’s arm, standing. “We’re done here.”

Miss Benoit smiled up at him, “All right.”

“C’mon Kate, let’s go.” But Kate wrenched away, and walked out ahead of him, head held high. Gibbs turned back to Benoit. “Whatever you’re hiding, we’ll find out. And stay the _hell_ away from Agent Todd.” And then he followed her out. She was already in the car, staring down at her hands.

She looked up at him, and she wasn’t as upset as he thought. She was just angry. “Kate?” he asked.

“Bitch.” Kate mumbled. And then she looked up at Gibbs, “We have to talk to Michael.”

He took a deep breath, “I know.” He grabbed her by the shoulders, “But first- are ya okay, Katie?”

“I’m fine, Gibbs.”

“No, answer me. And none of this _fine_ bullshit. Or God help me, I will pull you off this case!”

Her lip wobbled as she smiled, “I’ll be okay. But we have to go talk to Michael.”

He kissed her, hard, and then pulled away. “Good. Cause if you’re not, Michael’s gonna answer to me.”

**XNCISX**

He knocked on the door, hard. Kate was beside him, her face a mask of quiet anger. And he couldn’t blame her. He may have been a bastard, but he had tried his hardest never to cheat.

The door opened, “Oh. It’s you.” Michael wasn’t impressed.

“Are we alone?” Gibbs asked, and Michael must have seen something.

“Yes, but if you try something, I will report you, Gibbs, I swear to God.”

“I’m not workin’ right now, Mike.” Gibbs advanced on him.

Kate walked in behind him, and walked right up to her brother, looking him right the eye, “What the hell do you think you’re _doing_ , you son of a bitch?” And she slapped him.

Gibbs’ mouth dropped open for a second.

“What the _hell_ was that for?” Michael asked, holding his cheek. With a bit of satisfaction, Gibbs realized it must have hurt. The Katie he knew could hold her own in a fight.

“You have a wife, you have kids… what were you thinking, Mike?” Kate asked, incredulous. “How could you do that?”

“Claire was there for me first, Kate. I don’t expect you to understand.”

“And why the hell not? I understand loyalty, Mike. Don’t get me wrong. I understand loyalty more than you will ever know.” She was quiet then, and the look on her face was heartbreaking, “But how could you?”

“So I don’t understand loyalty, just because I’m not still pining after my dead best friend!” A derisive snort accompanied his spiteful comment. “Pining after her won’t bring her back, Kate. She’s dead. Maybe it’s a good thing. Nice that you’ve upgraded from sleeping with your best friend to sleeping with your boss.”

“You’re gonna regret that,” Gibbs said, stepping in front of Kate, who from the murderous look on her face, was probably about to kick his ass. And while Gibbs didn’t mind, he felt a primal, sudden urge to protect what was his. Well, not what was _his,_ but it was Katie.

“Oh are you protecting her, Agent Gibbs? Defending that dyke?”

Kate gasped to herself. “Gibbs-,” she whispered.

“Kate. Step out.” He was completely focused on Michael, who was smirking at him, even though there was now a blood red handprint on his face. He heard the door close, before stepping closer to Michael,

“You absolute bastard.”

“I’m the bastard? You’re the one who came in, conned my family into thinking you’re a decent man, and pretended you’re not using Kate for sex, when you sure as hell are. Of course, she’s so naïve… I’m surprised she hasn’t realized it yet. Is it any wonder that she got fired from her last job? Maybe she’ll finally remember that she’s the youngest in a good family, and being a slut doesn’t become her.”

“Listen to me, and listen good. Your sister is worth a _thousand_ of you.”

“Good God…” Michael paused, and his mouth dropped open in recognition. “You _are_ f*cking my sister.”

Gibbs chuckled, and then said “is that right?”

“Hate to break it to you, old-timer, but she’s not your type. And you’re not hers.”

“How would you know?” Gibbs asked, with a smirk.

“Because I’m her brother. I know these things.”

“Bullshit.”

“Tell me Gibbs, is it worth it? Is she at least good in bed?”

Gibbs grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, and twisted it, “You wanna play games, Mikey? Then I’ll play.”

“I guess the two of you are a good match. A slut like her didn’t deserve anything more than a bastard like you.”

“Oh no. That’s the joke. She does deserve better, but she _picked me_.”

“You piece of shit,” Mike grinned at him. “Tell me when she sleeps with you, do you think she pretends that you’re Meredith?”

His question was answered when Gibbs punched him in the face, sending him reeling backwards. Gibbs was standing over him, and sucker punched him in the gut, causing him to double over. Gibbs moved in, only to have Michael tackle him around the waist, sending him to the ground. Michael sat on top of him, repeatedly punching him in the face.

Gibbs didn’t wince, but suddenly his hands were around Michael’s throat, and as he grinned up, he turned and spat blood on the floor. “Give me one reason why not,” he said.

Michael’s smirk turned to a look of horror, “You wouldn’t,” he managed, panting.

“Wanna bet, Mikey?”

Mike stood up, “You _are_ a bastard.” There was a cut above his eyebrow that was dripping blood.

“Maybe. But I at least own up to it. Tell me Mike, did you kill them?”

“Whoa! I’m no goddamn killer.”

Gibbs stood up, “Watch your back, Mikey.” He spat more blood on the floor, knowing from the stinging in his lip. As he turned away, he turned back, “And if you go anywhere near Kate, you won’t live to regret it.”

“Are you threatening me, you son of a bitch?”

“It’s not a threat. It’s a promise.” Gibbs grinned at him with bloodstained teeth, and then walked out. His head was spinning, in a very bad way, and he barely made it to the car. He saw Kate get out, and suddenly she was beside him.

“Jesus! Did Michael do this?”

“He might’ve.”

She closed her eyes, “What did he say?”

“Nothing fit to be repeated around you,” he held a hand to his lip.

She shook her head, “C’mon, we better get you cleaned up.”

**XNCISX**

She was dabbing at his lip with a cold washcloth, and he was doing his best not to wince. But every so often, she’d look at him and do the wincing for him. “Oh Gibbs your poor face.”

“Don’t need pity, Kate.”

“What the hell did he say?” she asked again, as she continued dabbing at his face.

“Kate, you don’t wanna know.”

She stuck a bandage over the cut on his forehead, “You’re not going to scar at least. Gibbs, honestly, what did he say?”

“It doesn’t matter what he said.”

“Gibbs.” She handed him the washcloth full of ice, “Please.”

He held it to his mouth. “He implied not only that we’re sleeping together, but that you were in love with Meredith.”

“Oh?” She was silent, but he saw she was clutching the washcloth tightly in her fist, her eyes staring into the distance.

“You pissed at me Kate? Because I’ve taken one beating today, I’m gonna need a warning before I get another. But I’ll take it.” He shifted, trying to prepare for the inevitable attack.

“How- _why_ would I be mad, Gibbs?” She stared at him, “Did you attack him after he implied all this?”

“Yeah. Couldn’t just stand there while he said that shit about you.”

“Defending my honor?”

“Couldn’t just let ya defend your own,” He looked up at her, his blue eyes pleading, “Mighta killed him.”

“Gibbs…” she smiled, and reached over, grabbing his hand.  

“I know he’s your brother, Katie, but the things he was saying… It wasn’t right.”

“I’m not mad, Gibbs. I’m thankful.”

“For someone who beat the shit out of your brother?” he asked, confused.

She sat down beside him, and leaned in, smiling up at him, “No I’m thankful for someone who cares that much about me to beat the shit out of my brother for me.”

“I guess I won’t admit that it was also satisfyin’.”

She ran a thumb over his lip, “Well I’m sorry, you’re not very pretty-looking right now.”

“Wasn’t pretty to begin with, Katie.”

She leaned in and brushed her lips against his, lightly, to avoid hurting him. When she pulled away, she smiled again.

He suddenly felt he had to say it, “Kate you know I don’t care right?”

She paused, and stared up at him, in confusion. “About what?”

“If you and Meredith…. I don’t care.”

“To quote you… that chapter is over. Does your lip hurt very much?”

“Yes Doctor Todd, I think you’d better kiss it better.”

She obliged, leaning in and brushing her lips against his again.


	10. My Grown Up Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a bit heated during baking in the kitchen, when Kate and Gibbs get the house to themselves for the afternoon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one borders a bit on an "M" rating, just a warning, so if you're not all about that steam, maybe don't read it. Just skip to the end of the chapter, which is where the only real action happens.

Gibbs was up late, two days before Christmas, shoveling the snow in the driveway. Andrew had shoveled earlier, but the snow had kept coming down heavily since then. He didn’t mind the hard work, because it gave him time away from the suffocation of Kate’s extended family, who had all descended on the house in the last few days. The bruises on his face had faded, so he looked less like Scrooge incarnated, and more like the man who loved Caitlin Todd. Even if she didn’t know it. Even if he hadn’t said it.  

As he shovelled, he became aware that someone was watching him, and he turned, only to see Elle watching him. Michael had walked out after his fight with Gibbs, and hadn’t been seen since. Gibbs didn’t mind. But did Elle understand what was going on? She was only four after all.

“Uncle Gibbs?” she asked.

He got back to shovelling the long driveway, “Yeah Elle?”

“Did you and Auntie K have a fight?”

“Why would you ask that?” he responded.

“Because you hurt your face.”

“I’ll be fine, Elle. Don’t worry.” He bore no grudge against the sweet little girl who called him _Uncle Gibbs._ She didn’t pick her father after all.

“Did Auntie K hurt you?”

“Of course not. Auntie K isn’t like that.” He leaned on the shovel, turning to her. “Why would ya ask that?”

“Because,” she said seriously, “Sometimes my mommy has a hurt face after she fights with my daddy.”

He took a deep breath. _Jesus._ It could only get better. “Don’t worry about Auntie K and I, Elle. Just focus on Christmas, got it?”

“Are you and Auntie K happy?”

“I think so.” He got back to shoveling.

“You _think_ so?”

“I haven’t asked her lately,” he grunted. “I hope she’s happy.”

“Elle!” He and Elle both turned to see Angela standing at the door, arms crossed.

“What is it mommy?”

“Don’t bug Gibbs, okay? Grandma and I are taking you shopping, so come on.” Angela held out a hand, and her daughter ran to take it. Rosalie was out the door after her with Laura, not meeting Gibbs’ eye. He wasn’t shocked of course, because, well, she had been unusually silent ever since she’d caught them kissing in the closet. He wasn’t exactly sure what crossed her mind when she looked at him, but the way she crossed herself every time their eyes locked likely meant it was nothing good. The four of them took off, and as soon as they did, he straightened, breathing a quick sigh of relief.

This was the first time the house had been empty since the party. Only he and Kate were still around. He put the shovel back in the garage, and stomped into the mud room. He pulled the scarf from around his neck, and shed his outer layers, wanting to go look for Kate. He had no idea where she was, but curled up with a book somewhere, like she usually was, was a pretty good bet.

But wandering around the lower level of the Todd didn’t reveal her location. So he started up the stairs, two at a time, and when he got to the landing, he heard running water, and figured she was in the shower. He froze, hand gripping the railing, as the vision of Kate showering came to him, freckled skin slick with soap... He slapped a palm to his forehead, wondering why his mind was essentially that of a teenage boy. How could he claim he was any better than DiNozzo?

He walked into his room, trying to ignore his rather perverted thoughts, as he sat on the bed. But he couldn’t help it. And then the door opened. He stood up, by instinct, only to see Kate, clad in nothing but a very thin towel that clung to her body, damp. Her hair was up, and she saw he was standing there.  

“Gibbs…” she stood there, dripping water on the floor. He walked over, and leaned against the door frame.

“You lost, Katie?” He tugged on a loose strand of her hair, smirking.

“No.”

“Then why are ya wearin’ nothin’ but a towel and standin’ in my doorway?”

She rolled her eyes as she looked up at him. He was so close to her that he could feel the heat of her skin through the towel, the towel that did nothing to really hide her figure, “ _Maybe_ I’m your Christmas present.”

“Nice thought. Still don’t explain why you’re in my room.”

“Actually, I left my shirt in here the other day,” she admitted, and walked over, grabbing her shirt off his bed.

“How did your shirt end up in here, Katie?” he asked, smirking.

“You’re the investigator, Agent Gibbs,” she teased as she walked by. “You tell me.”

His mouth dropped open, watching her walk back into the bathroom. The door clicked shut, and he stood there, shaking his head. He walked over and knocked on the door. “Kate! Ya can’t just walk away after sayin’ that, c’mon!”

The door cracked open, and she looked at him, “Can I help you?”

“Maybe I could join ya next time?” he asked, blinking innocently at her.

He heard her snort, “You think I need company, Gibbs?”

“No, not company. But, I think ya need somethin’ all right.”

She closed the door, and he heard her mutter once the door closed, “ _Jesus._ ” He chuckled to himself, proud at having gotten her flustered. It generally, as he’d learned, took a lot to get Kate to blush, but he was curious if her blush spread all over her body, or if it was limited to her neck and up? He wanted to explore- and he was also very glad that Rosalie was not in the house at the moment.

He knocked on the bathroom door again, and opened it when there was no answer. The bathroom was empty, nothing to indicate it had ever been occupied, save the scent of roses in the air, a damp towel hung on the rack, and steam fogging up the mirror- well Goddamn.

He stared at the steamy mirror, his forehead furrowed as he mouthed the phrase written there. 

_L._ _J.G._

“Damn,” he said softly, reaching out and tracing a finger along the heart on the mirror. His heart pounded a little harder as he smiled to himself. He had the urge, once more, to go find Kate. He opened his door and yelled down the stairs. “Kate!”

“I’m in the kitchen!” she called back, and he practically ran down the stairs, only to slow enough that his walk into the kitchen appeared casual, smiling at the sight of her. She was leaning against the counter, now thankfully dressed, nose buried in a recipe book. She was wearing jeans and a tight red shirt, her sleeves rolled up, her hair pulled back from her face. He leaned against the doorway, content to stand and watch her.

“Are you just gonna stare or are you going to help me, Gibbs?” she asked, looking up and fixing him with her own death glare. She’d had plenty of practice, of course, working with him.

“Thought I’d watch you for a while.”

“And I thought you’d got your fill of staring upstairs,” she said lightly, as she flipped through the recipe book.

“Oh Katie, I’ll never get my fill of watchin’ someone as beautiful as you.” He smiled to himself as a blush crept up her neck, and she wouldn’t look at him.  

“Gibbs if you’re going to be within ten feet of me, you better be helping or else.”

He was very tempted to ask what she would do if he didn’t help, but somehow felt like it wouldn’t end well for him if he tried. “You know,” he walked over and leaned on the counter beside her, “Got the house all to ourselves.”

“And?”

“I can think of some things we can do before your family gets back,” he trailed a finger along the back of her neck, suggestively, and grinned when she shivered.

She rolled her eyes, “Is sex all you think about?”

“Kate, I’m not thinkin’ of sex right now. Well. Maybe I am.”

 “Typical man.”

He nudged his shoulder against her, “Fine. I think of food sometimes too.”

“Then I’ve got the perfect job for you.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah. You are going to help me make cookies, and cake, and maybe a pie if we have time. We’ve only got four hours you know.”

“Baking?” he asked, staring at her.

“Yes, Gibbs, I know this domestic crap isn’t your thing, but today it is.” She grinned, before rummaging through the drawers in the kitchen.

“Well, Kate, you can stop stereotypin’ me as a helpless bachelor. I can cook.”

“Steaks. Over a fire,” she mumbled. “That’s not cooking.”

“I make breakfast too!” he protested, “I’ll make ya breakfast sometime.”

“Getting up at the ass-crack of dawn to come and eat breakfast with you? No thanks.”

“Won’t be getting up early if ya just stay over.”

She tossed him an apron, “Stop flirting and help me.”

“It’s gonna take four hours to make cookies?” He had horrifying visions of not taking advantage of the alone time they had. He watched as she tied on a bright red-and-white striped apron, meant to look like a candy cane.

“No, those four hours are just to make sure we’ve got a good window, and if we have time for other things, then we’ll do other things.”

He perked up at that, “Oh? Shit, Kate, now I’m excited for this baking.”

“Like watching Christmas movies… your mind is almost as dirty as your mouth.”

“You love it,” he teased, “You wanna know what I’m really thinking?”

She turned to him, and looked up, draping her arms around his neck, “What are you really thinking, Gibbs?”

“I’m thinkin’ how nice you’d look, wearing that apron and nothin’ else.”

“Gibbs!” She swatted at him with her tea towel.

“We can get rid of the apron if ya want.” He said with a straight face.

“Just help me bake these cookies. And maybe you’ll be aptly rewarded.” She smiled and turned back to the recipe book.

He closed the book, reaching around her to do so, “In that case, I pick the recipe.”

“You didn’t bring recipes with you, did you? Or do you bring recipes and coffee when you go on cases?”

“Nah, but I know my mom’s cookie recipe by heart.”

“Your mom’s recipe?”

“She was a hell of a baker, Kate.” He said seriously.

“You never really talk about your mom,” she said, her voice thoughtful.

“Well, she had a hell of a spirit. And always let ya knew when you were wrong. Reminds me of someone else I know.”

“You’re not talking me into sex, Gibbs,” she teased.

“Maybe later then.”

“Nice try, now come on, tell me the recipe.”

“One condition.”

“Name it,” she got in his face.

He kissed her on the forehead, “We actually do somethin’ later.”

She sighed, “ _Fine_.”

**XNCISX**

She was mixing a bowl of chocolate cake batter, and Gibbs was sliding a tray of toffee shortbread into the oven.

“Here, Gibbs, I’ll switch with you,” she offered.

“What, rolling cookies?” he asked, throwing the oven mitts on the counter.

“Yeah.”

“Sure.” He grabbed the bowl of batter from her and starting mixing it, smiling to himself as she kept rolling out balls of dough. “Hey Katie.”

She turned, exasperated, “What, Gibbs?”

He managed to keep a straight face, as he pointed at the cookie dough she was rolling. “Don’t ya need a jockstrap for your balls?”

She snorted. “Gibbs, since when do you have a sense of humor?”

“Since I met ya, Katie.”

“I gave you a sense of humor?” She asked, incredulous.

“Happiness. You make me laugh Kate. And all I want is to make ya laugh too. You’re so cute when you laugh.”

“So are you, LJ.” She teased in response.

“Kate puppies are cute. Abby is cute. I’m _not_ cute.” He made a face.

“You are too.”

He walked over, still carrying the bowl of batter “I can make ya laugh, Katie.”

“Is that right?” she asked.

He stuck a thumb into the batter and smeared some of the gooey batter on the tip of her nose. “That’s better.”

She did laugh, which was his goal. “Jesus, it’s slimy!” She made a grab for the bowl, and he expertly dodged it, watching her shiver as the batter dripped down her face.  

“Nice try, Katie!”

She lunged for it again and missed, crashing into Gibbs in the process. He got the batter spread across his shirt, “Damn it.”

She pulled away, and stared at it. “Oh-“

He grabbed a handful and threw it. She ducked, shrieking, “What the hell?”

“Haven’t ya ever heard of a food fight, Katie?”

She stopped, and stared, before a smile graced her lips. “For a sniper, you have terrible aim.”

“I’ll show ya terrible aim,” he threw more and it splashed all over her shirt, as she held up her hands, laughing. 

She reached behind her and threw a ball of cookie dough at him. It hit him in the face, and he started laughing, flipping more batter at her with the spoon. It was splattered all over the counter behind Kate, and she threw herself at him, trying to get to the bowl of sugary batter. She succeeded. “The tables have turned.” She announced.

Gibbs grabbed a baking sheet as a shield, “The hell they have.”

She threw, a baseball pitch of a throw, and managed to get the baking sheet.

She threw again, and got the side of his face. It was his turn to try and reclaim the batter, and he had marginally less success, because his flying tackle sent both of them, and the bowl of batter crashing to the floor, chocolate brownie batter going everywhere. He was lying on top of her, panting with breathless laughter, and she was laughing too, reeling from the effects of a full-grown former Marine crashing into her. Not that she minded.

She looked up at him, and he grinned, and reached over to the bowl, swiping his thumb through the batter again, and before she could protest that she was a mess, thanks to him, he brushed the sweet batter across her lips. He smiled down at her, before leaning in, and capturing her lips with his. She kissed him back, despite the cold floor beneath her. She couldn’t help but think it would all be better in a bed. Then she got lost in thought, thinking of all the things she could do with Leroy Jethro Gibbs, a bed, and a few hours alone.

He pulled away, and looked down at her, “You are the sweetest thing I’ve ever tasted.”

“I bet you say that to all the girls,” she replied, knowing she was blushing.

He got up off of her, offering his hand, “C’mon.”

He pulled her into a kiss, his arms wrapping around her, once they were both standing up, and he leaned her against the island in the middle of the kitchen, effectively pinning her there, as he explored her lips with his, the taste of chocolate still on his lips from where he’d been sampling their baked goods. He reached around behind her and untied the apron strings, so that the candy cane apron dropped to the floor, with a sound that put knots in his belly. Next thing she knew, he was lifting her and setting her down on the counter, his mouth on hers, full of warmth and need and _wow_. His hands were grasping at her shoulders, her lips captive in his, her own hands tugging at his hair, because for all she teased him about it, she found his hair to be one of his best features. Her legs wrapped around his waist, as she moved closer, desperate for his touch.

They had to break away for oxygen, briefly, and he looked down at her, breathlessly, “What are you thinkin’, Katie?”

She blinked up at him, knowing that her thoughts were not suitable to share with her boss. But her mouth was ahead of her brain on that score, “I bet you would look good under me, Gibbs.”

His eyes went wide, as he smirked down at her, “It’s a good thing your mother isn’t here, because that would definitely have her reachin’ for the holy water.”

“And what are you thinking?” she asked.

“Me? I’m thinkin’ of a billion ways I can make ya scream.”

She stared up at him, mouth open, and he leaned back in. She smiled into his lips, helpless to do anything but go with it, if the waves of heat pulsing through her belly were any indication. Damn him for being able to turn her into a puddle of goo. The smile turned to a groan, as his lips slid to her neck. “Please, yes…” she gasped, as his hands caressed the back of her neck, causing her to shiver and move her hips against him.

He continued kissing her neck, before moving, and tugging at her ear with his teeth. She swallowed a groan, and then he pulled away, somewhat. Her legs were still wrapped quite firmly around his legs, and- “Gibbs.”

“Yeah?” he looked down at her, eyebrow raised.

“Are you still carrying a gun, or are you just happy to see me?”

He sighed deeply, as she moved her hips against his, “Katie, you’re gorgeous. Can hardly blame me. Beautiful woman wrapped around me…. I’m only human.” He reached for the hem of her shirt, and she nodded, wordlessly.

She moved slightly against him, and he was so very tempted to make love to her right there on the counter. Instead he lifted her shirt over her head, and abandoned it, leaving him to admire her in the better lighting of the kitchen.

“Please…” he said, and she smirked to herself, before scooting closer on the counter, tightening the grip her long legs had around his waist, and pressing her mouth to his, biting at his lip as she did so. He groaned into the kiss. He would willingly get down on his knees and beg for the chance to share her bed, and pay her the due he owed. She was running her fingers through his hair, her mouth hot against his, her tongue against his lips. It wasn’t as though he minded, but as he grasped at her thighs, feeling the muscles, her whole body tensed against his.

She pulled away breathlessly “Jesus Christ, Gibbs.”

“Dirty mouth,” he mumbled.

“Only for you.” She leaned back, as he turned to her neck, pressing gentle kisses down her neck, before nibbling at her collarbone and pressing kisses all over her shoulders, noting that there were what felt like hundreds of freckles. He made it his mission to kiss each one, alternating between nibbling and kissing her shoulders, and collarbone. All he wanted was to kneel at her feet and offer supplication to his personal deity.

The long gasping sigh that escaped her lips, made him pull away long enough to stare, trying to capture the image of Caitlin Todd, eyes closed in pleasure. He wanted to remember it forever.

 He moved his mouth back to her shoulders, his hands unzipping her jeans, only to get a bit of a surprise, when he tugged her pants away from where they clung to her body.

“Jesus, Kate.”

She laughed a bit breathlessly, “Good or bad?”

“Do you usually do this?” he mumbled.

“Not usually.”

“Damn you, Kate, and your scheming. It’s December out, you should be wearing something under your jeans, you’ll freeze.”

“I distinctly remember- oh _God_ keep going- you saying something about how _you’d_ keep me warm. Don’t go backing… out now … Jesus Christ.” His hips were moving against hers, and she bit her lip, staring up at him. He began where he had before, pressing kisses down her neck and collarbone, before staring with awe in his eyes as he looked down at her, looking over her body, every scar and freckle reflected in his gaze.

He ran his thumbs over her breasts, cupping her through the thin fabric still covering them. He heard an actual whimper escape her, and he grinned. He continued pressing kisses down her belly, and over her lower belly which made her jerk reflexively against him in ways he would definitely make her pay for later. Her hips were now in a regular rhythm, working against his, and it made him curse into her warm skin.

“Gibbs.”

He reached up, pressing his lips to hers again, biting at her lip as they continued, just as they heard the front door to the house open. She pulled away frantically, both of them realizing how bad it would look. The two of them in a state of indecency, with a kitchen that looked like a bomb went off. He helped her off the counter. She grabbed her stained shirt off the floor, and pulled it back over her head.

“Later,” she whispered, before turning to head down the hall. Gibbs was left there, mildly dazed at the thought of what _later_ meant. Did she really mean-? He hoped. And while the mood was well and truly killed, his body hadn’t quite gotten the message. All he wanted was to cuddle up with her in front of a fire, and if he was lucky- finish what they’d started.  

And then he heard Kate scream. Every instinct reacted before he knew what he was doing, and he rushed, completely unarmed, into the front hall, where snow was blowing into the room. Michael was lying on the front steps, blood pooling around him… and there was a man standing there, pointing a gun at Kate. At his Katie.

When he saw Gibbs, he smirked, his eyes cold. Gibbs tensed, about to jump at him, but he met eyes with Kate who shook her head.

“I think, Special Agent Gibbs, that the two of you have done enough meddling.”

“It’s just me you want.” Kate stepped forward, “Only me. Gibbs has nothing to do with this. It’s my hometown, my responsibility.”

“No, I don’t think so. I got us into this mess.” Gibbs glared at her, trying to convey the message to shut up.

“Hell no. Take me.”

“Oh for God’s sake, how would you feel if the last conversation the two of you ever had was an argument?”

“It won’t be,” Gibbs took a gamble, “You’re not gonna shoot us.”

“No? Try me, Agent Gibbs.”

“Kate,” he turned to her, “Go call your dad.”

Before she could move, the gun was trained on her again. “Kate will do no such thing, will you Kate?”

“Go to hell,” Kate snapped.

“Kate,” Gibbs said through his teeth. “I’m not bargainin’ with ya on this.”

“And I’m not going anywhere.” She said just as firmly, eyes blazing with anger.

“I’m taking both of you.” He gestured at the door, “So move.”

“At least let Kate put on a coat-,”

“Why so your future wife number five doesn’t catch a chill? Move, or I’ll shoot her. And then, once you’ve watched her die, I’ll kill you.”

Gibbs walked over slowly, cursing the fact that he’d let his guard down, and his weapon was still upstairs. He was completely unarmed with a madman, and the love of his life. It wasn’t going to end well. He grabbed Kate’s hand, “You still with me, Katie?”

She nodded slowly as the man marched them outside. She squeezed his hand as they were marched to a waiting car, “I’m still with you, Jethro.”


	11. Do They Know it's Christmas?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Get your damn hands off her!" -LJ Gibbs  
> Now captive and stuck in a basement, Agents Gibbs and Todd learn exactly what they'd give up for each other.

Gibbs was usually quite fond of basements, especially if they had a boat and a bottle of bourbon in them. But the basement he and Kate had been escorted to was damp and dark, and empty for the most part. He had no idea what that bastard wanted with them, but whatever it was, it wasn’t good. Kate was leaning against the stone wall beside him, and he could see her shivering.

She was wearing only a thin shirt with short sleeves, so it was no wonder she was cold. He wanted to talk to her, but could see from her pursed lips and pale cheeks that not only was she cold, she was angry. He wanted to sit with her, let her curl up in his arms, but she perhaps blamed herself, and that was why whenever he tried to reach out to her, she curled away.

Her lack of communication was- even from the point of view of a functional mute- actually starting to piss him off. How could he help, and comfort her if she would not talk to him?

“Katie, talk to me.”

“Just leave it alone, Gibbs.”

“What, like you left it alone back there, Kate? You should’ve backed off. He woulda just taken me.”

“I couldn’t take that risk, Gibbs.”

He glared at her, as she turned further away, “He had a gun on you. We were both unarmed. Kate, is there a reason ya always gotta jump into the fight, no questions asked?”

“I thought that’s what you _liked_ about me.” Her voice was bitter, as if she couldn’t picture him liking anything else about her.

“Well, Kate, I prefer ya alive, and not jumping in front of bullets like ya got somethin’ to prove!”

“Why the hell do you care so much if I jump in front of bullets, Gibbs? Especially if it’s saving your sorry ass?”

“Because you’re not Secret Service anymore! If you wanted to die for someone, you shoulda just stayed there!”

“Well if you didn’t want me on the team, you shouldn’t have offered me the job! Why the hell are you mad at me?”

 “This isn’t about me bein’ mad. It’s about you not dyin’ because you get it in your pretty little head to die for one of us. I didn’t pick you for your goddamn hero complex, Katie. Ya don’t have to die to prove ya care.”

“And what’s that supposed to mean?”

“It means ya don’t have to prove yourself by jumping in front of bullets!”

“I’m not- God, you think I’m trying to prove myself? Just trying to fit into the old boys club? Is that really what you think of me, Gibbs?”

“No, Kate,” he said, and reached out a hand.

She swatted it away, and he saw the look in her eyes, instantly recognizing danger, “Gibbs, being willing to protect you with my life comes with the job. It always has. Don’t tell me you wouldn’t do the same for me. As a fellow agent.”

His mouth dropped open, “Katie-,”

“No, Gibbs. Just because you’re so terrified of losing someone else, doesn’t mean I need protecting!”

“Then act like it!” He slapped his hand against the floor, his hand stinging from the impact against the cold cement, “You’re right, of course I’d do the same! Without hesitation. And not just because you’re just an agent. Jesus, Kate, don’t you know by now that you’re not just an agent to me?”

She looked down at her hands, biting her lip, before turning back to him. “We have each other’s backs. Like a team. How is that so hard to understand?”

“Because you’re not supposed to end up on the autopsy table before me. I forbid it, Kate. Promise me ya won’t do anythin’ stupid.”

“And how can you expect me to keep that promise? If it was McGee? Or Tony? Hell, even your life on the line? How the hell could I stand by and do nothing?”

“I’m not asking ya to do nothin’, just worry about your own goddamn safety for once before you get yourself killed!”

“Why are you so intent on protecting me, Gibbs?”

“Because I will not stand by and watch you die, Katie. I can’t… lose you too.”

“Why?”

“Because..” _Because I love you. I have always loved you, from the moment you threatened to shoot me. And I couldn’t live if you died._ “Because I care too much.”

“And I care too much too, you bastard. You think I’d die for you, for _fun_?”

“No, Katie, I don’t.” He moved closer, and she actually let him cup her face in his hands. “I’ve lived enough years, Katie. Don’t die for me.”

“You know I would. In a heartbeat,” she whispered, and he felt how cold her skin was beneath his fingers. “No questions, asked.”

He kissed her gently, his anger mostly forgotten. And wondered privately if her offering to die for him counted as an _I love you_. They were so hopeless, they were about to die, and he still couldn’t force the words from his lips. Even if he knew it to be true. But he wrapped his arms around her, “You must be freezing.”

She leaned into him, “A little chilly.”

“That’s what ya get for wearin’ so little.”

“if you think this isn’t much, you should’ve seen what I’d planned to wear later. Besides, that’s rich coming from a man who wanted to… what was it?” She laughed, and it made him smile, “Oh yeah, that’s right, the man who wanted me wearing an apron and nothing else.”

“Different circumstances.”

“Too bad we got interrupted,” she snuggled further into his arms, and he smelled her hair.

He groaned, “Don’t go remindin’ me, Katie. Hard enough as it is.”

“Hard, is it?” she teased, elbowing him in the side.

He rolled his eyes, “At least I know you’re not freezing to death if ya can still make awful jokes.”

“You love me,” she said it flippantly, and he felt as though someone had stepped on his heart. Because of course he did.

He kissed the top of her head, and hugged her fiercely, knowing that if he looked her in the eyes, he would surely cry. She sighed deeply, leaning into him, as though craving his warmth. She looked up just then, and gave him a sad smile, “Hell of a way to go out. They’ll have to chip the both of us off this floor when they find us.”

“Kate, I’m sorry.”

“Rule six.”

“Doesn’t apply. I mean it, if we’re gonna die, then… I’m sorry I got pissed at ya for bein’ you.”

She kissed him very lightly, “Gibbs if we die today, I forgive you. And I’m sorry for trying to be a hero. But we won’t go down without a fight.”

He grabbed her hand, “You got it, Katie. I’ve got your back.”

“And I’ve got yours. We’ll go down as a team.”

“No, Katie, not as a team. As a family.”

**XNCISX**

It was some time later, after Kate had drifted into a light doze, curled up against him, that Gibbs heard the sound of someone coming down the creaking wooden steps. They were rickety, and looked as though they could rot away if they were so much as touched the wrong way. He shook Kate awake, and held a finger to his lips. And the fear he saw flash briefly in her eyes made him realize all too quickly that he was going to do what he’d ordered Kate not to do: he was willing to give himself up for her in a heartbeat.

It was that same man, the one who had held the gun to Kate, and brought them here. “Hello Special Agents.”

“I’d say it’s a pleasure, but I’d be lying,” Kate smiled sweetly, before it disappeared, “What the hell do you want from us?”

“I want to know why you’re so invested in this case. Avenging those bastards can do nothing for you. And your idea of justice is a sham.”

“No, anyone your belief that justice in in the revenge business, that’s a sham.” Kate snorted.

He raised an eyebrow, “Where was justice for me, Caitlin?”

“Who the hell are you, anyway?” Gibbs asked.

“I’m no one of consequence Agent Gibbs.”

“Considerin’ you’re pointin’ a gun at my best agent, I think y’are.”

“My identity does not matter, my good man. What matters is that I never got justice.”

“So instead you got revenge?” Kate asked, staring. “Because whatever those Marines did, they were serving our country-,”

“Ah yes, the untouchable Marine, who is a war hero, no matter what crimes they commit in their own home sweet home town.”

“So what? They bullied you? Seems a bit extreme to kill all of them over a couple of _kick me_ signs and bad jokes.”

“It was not just that.”

“What did you do to my brother?” Kate asked.

“Do you mean the son of a bitch you left bleeding out on the front porch, Caitlin?”

“Mike may be a bastard, but he’s still my brother. He still has a family.”

“Two families.” The man smiled down at her, and she struggled to her feet.

“You’re gonna fry, you bastard.”

“I thought you had a taste for bastards, Caitlin, considering who you’re sleeping with.”

“Piss off.”

His hand shot out, and was around her throat in a second, as he held her against the wall. She gasped, staring at him, glaring. Gibbs was on his feet in an instant, “Get your damn hands off her!” He jumped at the man, and knocked him sideways. Kate gasped for air, massaging her throat.

The man pulled a set of handcuffs out of his pocket, and Gibbs tried to back away, reaching for his knife, but he couldn’t find it, God, how had he gone into this completely unarmed? How could he doom his Katie to this kind of death? He threw a punch, but the man caught his hand, and handcuffed him to the railing of the staircase. If the railing had been wood like the stairs themselves, he probably would’ve broken free, no problem. As it was, it was a metal railing, and he was now helpless.

The man turned back to Kate, and Gibbs saw a mix of fear and anger in her eyes as she stared him down. “Get the hell away from my boyfriend!” she ordered. Gibbs blinked. Had he heard right?

The man merely looked amused, “Boyfriend? Goodness, Caitlin, I could’ve sworn you played for the other team.”

“Sorry,” it was a brief smile, “Didn’t I tell you? I swing both ways, and with both fists, so get the _hell_ away from him.”

The man held up his hands, “As you wish.” He produced a second set of handcuffs, and Gibbs saw the iron ring sticking out of the wall. _Jesus,_ how long had this man been torturing people? Gibbs suddenly remembered the description of the deaths of two of the Marines. The woman, Amara, had been sexually assaulted, and the man had been tortured. If this was their fate, that Gibbs had condemned them to, he’d never forgive himself. Kate fought back, with her nails and fists, and by the time she was attached to the wall, Gibbs was incredibly satisfied to see the man had a long, bleeding scratch on one cheek.

The man knelt down in front of Kate, “Have you had enough, Caitlin?”

“Go to hell.” She spat in his face.

He chuckled, “Is that right?”

He turned to Gibbs, “Quite the spitfire you’ve got here, Agent Gibbs.”

“If you go near her, I swear to God I’ll kill you!”

“So much for _to serve and protect,_ huh Agent Gibbs?”

Gibbs snorted, “I’ll protect _her_.”

“I have no doubts. Unfortunately, my good man, you’re powerless to stop me doing things like shooting her dead right now. How would that look, Agent Gibbs? A bullet right in the centre of her forehead?”

Gibbs closed his eyes for a second, because he could visualize it all too well, and it scared the hell out of him. This was Kate, after all, and he refused to let her die for him.

“So tell me, Agent Gibbs, why have you been meddling?”

“We’ve been doing our jobs,” Gibbs said firmly. “Investigating murders.”

“I’m not entirely sure I like your answer. Would you like to change it?”

“No. It’s the truth.”

“Too bad,” he turned to Kate, and slapped her across the face with an open palm. She gasped, and Gibbs jerked forward.

“Get away from her!”

“I don’t think so, Agent Gibbs. I don’t think so.” This time he turned back to Kate, kneeling in front of her once again, and punching her, deep in the belly, so she bent over, gasping for air. She looked up, glaring at him, and then her eyes met Gibbs’. She shook her head at him. _Don’t tell him anything._ He got the message loud and clear.

“I’m telling you, if you value your life, you’ll step away from her.” He kept his voice calm deliberately.

“Maybe I don’t value my life, Agent Gibbs, but that puts you in considerably more danger than it does me. I’m not afraid to die, I wish that you could say the same.”

“If I am afraid to die, it means-,”

“Gibbs.” She cut him off. “Stop talking.”

“Ah the heroic young lady speaks.”

Gibbs looked over at her, just as the man hit her in the face again. She winced and as she looked up again, he saw that her lip was bleeding and she had the beginning of a black eye.

He stood and turned back to Gibbs, squeezing Kate’s face in his hand, “Have you had enough, Gibbs?”

Kate shook her head at him again, and the man released her face, pulling out a penknife. She didn’t shrink away from him, instead glaring up at him without breaking her gaze, and Gibbs could see the determination in her face. The man leaned over and pinned Kate to the wall, holding a hand to her neck, effectively sticking her to the wall. And then, he held the tip of the knife to her cheek, as though about to carve a statue out of marble.

“No!” Gibbs tugged at the handcuff, reaching for her, determined to stop that man from cutting into her skin. But it was too late. There was blood dripping down her face. “Stop! Please!”

The man paused in place, and turned to Gibbs, standing straight, and holding the knife now glistening with Kate’s blood. “What was that? Did you just say _please_?”

“If you’re gonna hurt anyone, hurt me. Don’t hurt Kate.”

“Are you… _begging?_ ”

“’M not too proud,” he said, looking at the ground.

“Ah, I see how it is. You really picked a keeper, Caitlin. If the four wives before you weren’t a hint.”

“I know I did. You don’t need to remind me.”

Gibbs watched, “Please. Leave Kate out of this. I’ll tell ya anything, but if you touch her one more time, I will kill you.”

“Ah, you care for her?”

“More than my own life.” Gibbs looked over at her, and he saw she was concealing a smile. If this was as close as he’d ever get to an _I love you_ before he died, he only hoped it would be enough.

 “How… inconvenient.” The man looked over the knife, and smiled at Gibbs, rubbing his thumb along the blade, slick with the blood of the woman he loved. But Gibbs was watching Kate. He tried not to watch, as she reached for her boot. They’d been tugged on hastily as they’d been rushed out the door. And then as he turned to look at the bastard again, there was a flash of something in the light, and the man screamed, collapsing to the ground. Gibbs’ mouth dropped open, as he saw the knife sticking out of the back of his leg. The knife the man was holding dropped from his hand, clattering on the ground.  

“Jesus, Kate!”

She grinned a little, “Rules, Gibbs. I listen.” And even as she was grinning at him, she was slipping out of her handcuffs and pinning the man to the ground, straddling his back, as she cuffed the stranger. Gibbs knew his mouth had fallen open in shock, and he was stunned. He’d always known what she’d been trained to do, but watching it both stunned and aroused him.

“How the hell…?”

“This idiot doesn’t know anything about handcuffs.”

“You weren’t actually…?” He didn’t think he could get more confused. Kate got off the man, and flipped him over, holding the knife to his neck. Something about seeing Kate with a weapon made him want to take her somewhere private and- well. No doubt they’d be interrupted again.

“No.” She looked at him, and wiped a hand over her cheek.

“You willingly let this bastard cut you?”

She nodded, biting her lip, and then crying out in pain, holding both her hands to her mouth.

“Kate, let me kill him,” his voice was quietly full of venom.

“Sometimes Gibbs,” she said as she whipped the handle of the knife against the man’s skull, knocking him out, “A hero complex isn’t a bad thing.”

“Kate… wow.”

She smirked at him, before glancing at the handcuffs. “I’m sure this son of a bitch has a key hidden somewhere.” She searched his pockets, finding the key. She walked over, and undid the handcuffs. He rubbed at his wrists, and she grabbed one from him. It was red and raw, “Gibbs, what…?”

He looked up at her, “Couldn’t let him hurt you Katie. I couldn’t.”

She touched his cheek, and he met her eyes. It was like she couldn’t decide whether to laugh or cry, “Oh LJ.”

“You scared the hell outta me, Katie.” He admitted, “Already told ya, I can’t lose you too.”

She leaned in and kissed him, “Thank you.”

“Kate, ya just saved my life,” he gestured at the unconscious criminal.

“He would have killed me first. I saw it in his eyes, Gibbs. He wouldn’t have killed you.”

“Oh I got that message. Loud and clear. But if you think I’d have let him kill ya…”

“I never thought that. I knew you had my back. The same way I had yours.”

“So… boyfriend, huh?”

She blushed, “Oh shut up.”

“Am I your boyfriend?”

“If you’d like.”

“If it means I can patch up _your_ wounds this time, then yes. Hell yes.”

She grabbed the cell phone she’d unearthed in their captor’s pockets, “We need to pick a better first date next time.”

“Next time? Well, how could I say no to my girlfriend?” He enjoyed the way it sounded. Similarly juvenile and cute, like… he was back in high school.

“You can’t,” she held the phone to her ear, “Yeah, hey dad. If you couldn’t tell… we’re alive.”

Gibbs laughed, walking over, and picking her up, and swinging her around. Yes, they were alive.


	12. All I Want for Christmas is You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Christmas Eve and Christmas Day, so an actual date, gift exchange, and some serious smut occur in the final chapter…  
> Oh yeah and there’s a baby on the way. Smut warning!

“Gibbs!” She jolted up in bed, clutching at the quilt, her heart pounding. Her hands reached out across the bed, but it was empty, aside from her.

“Katie?” It was a sleepy whisper, and she turned, feeling a smile grow on her face as she looked over at the chair in the corner, where it appeared that Gibbs had woken up from a doze. Seeing as he rarely slept, the fact that he was relaxed enough to sleep in her presence was comforting to her.

She let go of the quilts, and rubbed at her eyes, “Yeah.”

“You okay?”

“I’m fine.”

He stood, and walked over, “Nightmares?”

“No.”

“Liar. Katie, you were tossin’ and turnin’.”

“Fine. Maybe. I just had a dream… it’s been so long, but I dreamed about him.”

He sat down on the edge of the bed, and took her hand, “Him?”

It barely came out as a whisper. “Ari.”

“Damn,” he sighed, running a hand through his hair. “You dream about him?”

“No, Gibbs. I dream about you.”

“I’d be flattered, but… wasn’t a good dream, huh?”

“No. Dreams where you die generally aren’t.”

He kissed the top of her head, “You’re not the only one dreaming Katie. Don’t worry. We’ll get that bastard.”

“But-,”

He put a finger on her lips, “No buts, Katie. Just faith.”

“What time is it, LJ?”

“About six. Happy Christmas Eve.”

“I need to shower. I feel like I’ve been run over by the autopsy van.”

“And you’re still the prettiest lady in the house. Go on, shower. I’ll go appease the masses, tell them we’re both still breathing after our little… ordeal.” He stood, then turned back and kissed her, hard. “And Kate? Next time you wake up with my name on your lips? It’ll be a hell of a lot more pleasant.” He started whistling on his way out the door, hands in his pockets.

She chuckled to herself, and got out of bed, leaving the nightmare behind. No point dwelling on what had been, the only thing that mattered was focusing on the future. And _next time,_ as Gibbs so succinctly put it, he’d be in her bed, and she’d be in his arms. God willing.

**XNCISX**

She couldn’t help but seek him out after she showered, wanting to find her boyfriend. The thought still made her grin like crazy. Her _boyfriend._ He was also her boss, a fact that her brain felt the need to remind her of every time she thought of it continuing beyond the trip. It wasn’t logical, perhaps not in the best interest of the team. But best interests be damned.

She grabbed a candy cane off the Christmas tree, peeling back the wrapper as she went looking for Gibbs. She found him sitting at the dining table, reading out loud to a group of attentive children, his reading glasses perched on his nose.

_“Though I’ve grown old, the bell still rings for me, as it does for all who truly believe._ The end.” He smiled as he closed the book, then looked up, noticing Kate and smiling at her. “Katie!”

“Didn’t realize you’d started a book club.”

“Edie asked me to do a bit of reading to the kids for Christmas, while they get ready.” He smirked when he saw that she was licking a candy cane. “Enjoying your breakfast?”

“Yes. It’s quite good. Wanna lick?”

He rolled his eyes, and picked up the next book. “ _Every Who down in Who-ville liked Christmas a lot, but the Grinch, who lived just north of Whoville did_ not. _The Grinch_ hated _Christmas!”_

Kate obligingly sat down, listening in on Gibbs’ story. And by the end, even she was smiling. Edie waddled back in, “Okay kids, we’re taking you guys to go get some last minute gifts.” She kissed Kate on the top of the head, “We’re all getting out of your hair for the day. So you guys can… rest up.” She winked at her sister-in-law, and left, the kids all rushing after her.

Gibbs stared after her, “Edie is one devious woman.”

“Yep, she is.” She offered her candy cane to Gibbs again. “I know I already asked, but just to check…wanna lick?”

He smirked. “Yes.”

“Good.”

He leaned in, and smiled at her, “But not the candy cane.”

She blushed. “Jesus, Gibbs, my _mother_ is still in the house.”

“No she’s not. Could hear her leave. Your mother’s got all the subtlety of an elephant, and the voice of a harpy. Can hear her outside when she’s in the house. Besides, I’ve got a plan for ya, Katie.”

“Oh, a plan, huh?”

“Yeah. So got put on some warmer clothes, and we’re goin’ out.”

“Are we?”

“You said that ya wanted a better first date, Katie. This is it. That’s why the warmer clothes. I mean…” He ran his fingers through his hair again so the back stood on end, giving him a mad-scientist appearance. “… I also really wanna undress you, layer by layer.”

Her blush was evident as she left the room. Gibbs picked up the phone, and hit one of the numbers on speed dial. “Hey Dan, remember that favor I asked for? Is it ready yet?”

“Yeah man, it is. It should be waiting outside.”

“Thanks, I owe you one.”

“Buy a ring, and we’ll call it even, Gibbs. Have a good time.”

Gibbs hung up with rolled eyes. Kate liked to think he was some kind of Grinch when it came to romance- the three exes didn’t help- but he could be romantic when he wanted to be. If all went as planned, they would be able to have a better first date.

He turned to see Kate, dressed warmly as promised, and smiled. “You look beautiful.”

She rolled her eyes, “So where are we going, Agent Gibbs?”

He offered her an arm, and she walked over, taking it, “You’ll see, Agent Todd.”

“A man of mystery. I like it.”

“Don’t forget, a man of romance too.” The two of them walked over to the front door, and he stepped in front, opening it. “Surprise, Katie.”

She gasped and held her hands to her mouth in shock. “Gibbs!”

For standing at the end of the driveway was a horse-drawn sleigh. The snow was softly falling, and it looked like something out of a fairy tale. Or, as he knew, a scene out of Kate’s favorite Christmas movie, which she’d admitted to him was _The Santa Clause 2._ He’d filed away the information, and was now using it. And he had Daniel to thank for helping him. “Do ya like it?” he asked, smiling as he saw the excitement on her face.

“Gibbs, I love it!” She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

“Do ya?” he asked, smiling at her enthusiasm.

 “What the hell did I do to deserve you?”

“Dunno, but it must’ve been somethin’ really good. C’mon.”

“I’m not sure I should let you drive,” she giggled as they walked down the steps. “Not sure I trust you.”

“They’re horses, Katie. How bad could it be?”

She stared, eyebrows raised. “It’s still technically a vehicle.”

“Just trust me, Katie.”

“I do trust you,” she smiled, “Just not behind the wheel. Besides, I’m pretty sure I know more about horses than you do.”

“Is that right?”

“Yeah because one summer I worked at a horse farm in Alexandria.”

“A woman of many talents. I like it.”

“I thought you would.”

He held up a picnic basket, “Also, brought lunch.” He smiled at her as they climbed into the sleigh, pulling blankets over themselves. The snow was still falling softly around them. Gibbs took the reins in hand, “How bout we get goin’, Agent Todd?”

“Sounds perfect, Agent Gibbs,” she smiled back at him, and they started moving. She leaned her head on his as they took off, the snow whirling around him.

**XNCISX**

“How did you come up with this?” They’d stopped a ways back to eat lunch, and had been talking about work, and the end of the case.

“You. Kate. I listen,” he mimicked her, and she rolled her eyes.

“I know you hate when I try to be a hero, but Gibbs, you had to admit: that was pretty cool.”

“Sure, you’re a regular James Bond.”

She changed her voice so it was a terrible imitation of a British accent, “The name’s Todd. Kate Todd.”

“No getting McGee and Abby to build you weapons, Kate. And absolutely no trickin’ out the truck either.”

“Fine.” She sighed, and she turned to see he was smiling, watching her. “What?”

“Nothin’. You’re just… gorgeous.”

“That’s not all, and you know it.”

“Maybe not. We’ll have to head back to DC in the next few days.”

She smirked, “You gonna miss Carlisle, Gibbs?”

“Nah. Not much to miss. And my favorite part of Carlise’s comin’ with me.”

She grinned, as she looked up at him, “Don’t worry. I’m not going anywhere, LJ.”

He changed the subject, “You have nightmares often?”

“About Ari? Every once in a while.”

“Since autopsy, or since that bastard kidnapped you?”

“Both?” she phrased it as a question, as though trying to avoid really answering. He wasn’t fooled.

“May not be a profiler, but don’t need to be, to know you’re avoidin’ the question, Katie.”

“Yeah. I have nightmares sometimes. I don’t see how it matters. I have them. I wake up. I forget them after a while. So why do you care?”

“Because you’re my girlfriend, and I’m allowed to care, Katie.”

She smiled, a bit hesitantly, “That reminds me.”

“Reminds ya? Of what?”

“Gibbs, it was when… _he_ kidnapped me. His goons asked who you were when you called me.”

“And?”

“I told them you were my boyfriend.”

“Wishful thinkin’?” he teased.

“More like trying to throw them off the scent. And… maybe a _little_ bit of wistful thinking.”

“Uh huh.”

“So Gibbs, you’ve spent the last few weeks around my family, in my hometown, but I still don’t know much about your past.”

“Not much to tell,” he said, looking over. “No siblings. Told ya before I’m from Stillwater, a mining town. Dad owns the general store. Mom died when I was a kid. I got out as soon as I could.”

“When was that?” she asked.

“Oh, it was… the year of the bicentennial. Same year you were born. I joined the Corps, and shipped out.”

She ginned, “That really makes me feel young.”

“Nah. Just makes _me_ old.”

“Gibbs, you’re not that old. You’re what… eighteen years older than me?”

“Yup.”

“So you’re only… 46. That’s not…” She struggled to keep her expression neutral, but failed.

“And you’re twenty-eight. Pretty big difference. Since I’ve already gone grey.”

“Well it doesn’t matter. Not to me.” She snuggled closer to him, “And I’m pretty sure you were born with grey hair.”

“Was _not_.”

“Me thinks thou doth protest too much.”

“Oh shut up.” He looked annoyed.

“Were you a troublemaker too, Gibbs?”

“Oh. Yeah. For sure. Got into heaps of trouble, trust me.”

“So did Mer and I. We were huge troublemakers. Never got into legal trouble, we were smart enough, but there were times… I’m sure you get the picture.”

He chuckled, “So did you and Mer do a lotta stupid things, Katie?”

“Oh absolutely. Like the time we went hiking, and stumbled across a rattlesnake.”

“Oh?”

“Mer had the bright idea to throw rocks at it and piss it off, even though she _knew_ I hated snakes.”

“So ya ran away?”

“Screaming.” She rolled her eyes at the memory. “Plus there was that time that Mrs. Alexander mentioned when she sprayed me with distilled water during a lab, because I wasn’t paying attention to her.” She was quiet for a moment, “God I miss her.”

“Did she know?” Gibbs asked softly.

“Know what?” Kate was confused, and also concerned. Did Gibbs know..? He’d said he wouldn’t mind, but saying it and hearing about her past were two different things.

“How lucky she was to have you.”

“She did. But I was a lucky one. Still am. After all, Gibbs, I’ve got you.”

“Nah, Katie, if anyone’s lucky in this situation, it’s me.”

“Are we going to tell the team?” Kate thought about them having to return to DC.

Gibbs leaned over, brushing snow off her shoulders. “Do you wanna tell the team?”

“No. Abby will probably use voodoo and figure it out anyway. But…”

“Kate, ya know DiNozzo and McGee will be clueless unless we tell ‘em, right?”

“I know, I know. But it still makes me anxious.”

“And Ducky?” Privately, Gibbs liked the idea of telling his oldest friend in the Navy Yard, though no doubt he’d figure it out somehow on his own. He didn’t have the benefit of Abby’s voodoo, but he did have one thing: a nose for the truth.

“We can tell Ducky, he’s a sweetheart.” Kate smiled.

“Be careful Katie, he does _love_ talking.” Gibbs grinned. “If you invite him for tea, you’ll get all the scuttlebutt on who’s doing who in the agency.”

“Regardless,” Kate insisted, “I think he’d want to know.”

“Yeah, ya think?” He grinned. “Snow’s really comin’ down, Kate.”

“Why do we always end up in a discussion about the weather?” It came out as almost a whine, and Gibbs turned to stare. For some reason, he found it strangely attractive when she whined at him. Though, he was sure he’d like it more if she was wearing less and whining more.

“Cause, Katie, if we get snowed in, I’d rather have to dig _out_ tomorrow, then get back tonight and have to dig _in._ ”

“Is that a hint?” she asked.

“Yes, dammit, it is a hint. Let’s go. Besides, I’m getting’ hungry.”

“And you get even _grumpier_ when you don’t have food in you.”

He gave her a scathing look, before blinking in surprise as she reached up and kissed him on the cheek. And then his voice lowered as he leaned in, “Young lady, if you keep bein’ defiant, I’m gonna hafta punish ya.”

She blinked innocently back, “Is that a promise?”

All she got in return was a furious growl, as they turned and sped back towards the house.

**XNCISX**

The house was dark when they got back. That was the first thing Gibbs noticed. The Christmas lights were the only thing on. The snow was falling heavier, and it did indeed look like they were going to be snowed in that night. Not that Gibbs minded, even if he’d had enough of Kate’s family- enough to last at least until the next formal occasion… a wedding maybe? That idea warmed him up enough to keep slogging up the stairs, one arm around Kate’s waist, so they could both keep their balance.

Kate checked the door, “Shit, it’s locked.”

“Step aside, Katie. I got this,” he grinned at her, and knelt down in front of the lock. He sized it up, and then got to work on it, visualizing the type of lock it was. He knew exactly how to do it too.

“There is a spare key-,”

“Do ya trust me?” he asked, looking back at her.

She grinned, “You know the answer to that, Gibbs.”

“Then just leave me be…. Got it!” He turned and grinned as the door swung open, only to see the look on Kate’s, which if he was reading it right, was somewhere between confused and… turned on. “You good, Kate?”

“I’m attracted to you, and your lock-picking skills, Marine.”

“Is that right?”

“Yes.” The two of them walked inside, Kate calling out greetings, only to be met with silence. “What the hell, where is everyone?”

“Check the kitchen for a note,” Gibbs called back, wandering into the living room. Even the Christmas tree lights weren’t on, which considering Rosalie’s passion to have a perfectly festive house, seemed odd. He walked into the kitchen, grinning to himself as he walked underneath the mistletoe. He found Kate standing in the kitchen, reading over a note. “What’s it say?”

“It’s Edie.” Kate looked up. “She’s having the baby.”

“What?” he asked, surprised, “But the baby wasn’t due until-,”

“New Year’s. I know. But she’s having it _now._ ”

“Shit,” he ran his hands through his hair, “Do you want to go?”

“No doubt my entire extended family are at the hospital right now. And the snow’s really coming down. I’m not sure how safe it is. I’m sorry, Gibbs.”

He leaned against the counter, “What the hell are ya apologizing for?”

“Because usually my family does this big dinner on Christmas Eve, and we go to church and everything, but this… the snow’s getting worse. It’s not ideal.”

“Kate,” he walked around, and wrapped her in a hug, “It is ideal. I’m with ya. We got the house to ourselves.”

“We’re probably going to have to have scrambled eggs for Christmas,” she said sarcastically.

“Ouch,” he grinned into her hair, the familiar smell in his nose. “I can think of somethin’ we can do that doesn’t involve dinner.”

“Gibbs, it’s Christmas Eve. We have to do _something_ to celebrate.” If she caught his tone of voice, her own voice reflected amusement, but not willingness- not yet.

He rolls his eyes, “I know ya hate hearing it, but you sound like your mother.”  

She pulled away, making a face. “Are you capable of making dinner?”

“I’m capable of a lotta things, Katie.”

She kissed the tip of his nose, “Food first. And then we’ll see.”

“Fine.” He pouted (what the hell was he doing? He didn’t _pout_.) “You really are no fun.”

“I can be lots of fun,” she called as she walked away.

“Where the hell are you goin’?”

“I’m going to get the rest of our food, LJ. You’re going to make the steaks over the fire.”

“What are you contributin’?”

She grinned, “I already told you. Scrambled eggs.”

He rolled his eyes, “I’ll go build up the fire then.” He headed into the living room, and all he could hear from the kitchen, was the sound of Kate occasionally cursing, and the swish of a whisk. For some reason, he was enjoying the peaceful domesticity more than the wild (and mildly romantic) sex he was hoping for as his Christmas gift later that evening.

As soon as the steaks were ready, he yelled for Kate who stuck her head around the doorway, “You rang?” she asked, politely.

“Do we got any beer to go with this?”

“What about eggnog?”

“Disgusting. How ‘bout rum, hold the eggnog?”

“How about I break into your Christmas present, and we have bourbon?”

“You got me bourbon?”

“Sort of… maybe?”

“Anything else?” he asked, “Wanna save my Christmas present for later.”

She walked over to the liquor cabinet in the corner of the room, and started rummaging through it. He didn’t mind, getting a prime view of her back, hair swinging over her shoulder, as she did so. Finally she pulled out a bottle, “I’ve got another bottle of bourbon right here.”

“Sure your parents won’t miss it?”

“Gibbs, I’m twenty-eight. And it’s not like I’ve never raided their liquor cabinet before. I know what I’m doing.”

He snorted, rolling his eyes, “Lemme guess, you and Mer were drunks, as well as revolutionaries.”

“And you were such a clean guy?”

“Oh no, I prefer things dirty.” He grabbed the bottle from her, realizing as he did so, what he’d said. And looking at Kate’s attempts not to laugh, he realized it, cringing as she finally burst out laughing.

“I’ll remember that.”

“Are we gonna eat or not?” he asked, aware that he sounded like a moody teenager, and not caring.

She shoved scrambled eggs onto his plate, and some more onto her own, and grabbed a steak from him. She started eating, practically inhaling the food with an eagerness that he was surprised by. He started wondering if she’d ever entered an eating contest, with that kind of appetite. And then he wondered what else she had an appetite for.

She looked up, taking a sip of bourbon, and then lowered it as she noticed he was barely eating, “Gibbs you good?”

“Yeah. Fine.”

“Hungry?”

“Yeah.” He met her eyes, “But not for food.”

She sighed, and turned back to her meal, trying to ignore the blush on her cheeks. The firelight was highlighting the bones of her face, making her look like she belonged to some other world… a world that wanted her back. He did start eating, and grunted at how amazing the scrambled eggs tasted. At the noise, Kate’s head shot up, and she raised her eyebrows. “Good?”

“Yeah good. Hell, amazing!”

“Just because I _won’t_ be domestic, doesn’t mean I _can’t_ be.” She teased.

“So Kate, do you have a favorite Christmas memory?” he asked, grinning at her with a mouthful of eggs.

“Oh I’ve got plenty of good Christmas memories. Every Christmas for years and years, Meredith would come over for breakfast and we’d compare gifts.” She grinned into her bourbon. “And then she’d stick around, and exchange gifts with me. We always got each other the coolest gifts. And my parents would buy her something… But there was one year. We were about fifteen, and we’d just started- um-,” She turned red.

“You were dating?” Gibbs asked, a small smile on his lips. Seeing Kate all flustered did terrible things to him, and if he was honest, he was more than morbidly curious about Kate’s relationship with Meredith. He wasn’t even really jealous. He only hoped that Meredith would entrust the woman she loved to him. In fact, he saw that as the greatest thing he saw that he had in common with Meredith: they both loved Kate.

“Yeah, we’d started dating in August, so less than half a year. And we actually talked my mom into letting Mer sleep over, because my mom didn’t know, you know how religious she is.”

“I know how religious _you_ can be.”

“Oh God, sometimes my mouth gets ahead of my brain. You know I’m not… that religious.”

“So,” he tried to prompt her, “Mer slept over… ya shared a room?”

“Don’t go channeling DiNozzo on me,” she warned, but then grinned, “Yeah we crammed onto my bed, giggling like idiots. I don’t think we went to sleep until one… maybe two in the morning. And when we woke up, it was snowing outside, like… magic.” She smiled to herself. “When we got downstairs, there were a billion presents under the tree, and Mer was there, and my parents gave her her very own stocking. Hell, I don’t remember a single present I got that year. Just… Meredith and I made breakfast for everyone, so naturally it involved my brothers wrestling in the kitchen over who got what food, Dan taking a ridiculous number of photos, and then we all got in a food fight,” she sighed wistfully, wrapping her arms around her knees. “It was our first Christmas as a couple, and to this day, I will never forget what it’s like to wake up on Christmas with the person you love. I’m sure you know.”

He nodded, “Yeah, Katie I do. That sounds like one hell of a Christmas.”

“What about you?”

“I was in the Corps, but I was actually home for Christmas. I showed up two days before Christmas. It was the year Kelly turned five. I stuck a bow on my forehead, and knocked on the door. I was dusty and felt like shit, but the look on their faces when Shan and Kelly opened the door…” he smiled to himself. “After I got all cleaned up, I went down in the basement and worked for six straight hours. I built Kelly a dollhouse that year.” He looked up at Kate, “Hand-carved the furniture and everythin’. God the way she smiled on Christmas morning, and Shan’s reaction… It was one of my happiest memories.” He ran a hand through his hair.

They sat for a few moments in silence, each reflecting on the ones they’d loved and lost. Shannon, Kelly and Meredith. Their girls. Gibbs held his hand out across the table, and Kate took it.

“Ya know, Katie, our girls… they’re probably happy if we’re happy, yeah?”

Kate looked up at the ceiling, “Mer, if you’re watching, _piss off_.”

Gibbs started laughing, surprised by the outburst.

“What?” she asked. “A girl can’t get some privacy?”

He kept chuckling, “You are quite possibly the strangest woman I know.”

“Then maybe it’s a good thing that Mer is clearing off. Hate for you to think I’m second best.”

“Nah, Katie, you could never be second best to me.” His voice was sincere, the laughter gone. Her eyes looked darker in the firelight, but they were still the color of fine bourbon. It made him prefer her as his Christmas present to a bottle of bourbon. “Do you want your gift?”

She stared, eyes wide. “What?”

“Your Christmas gift.”

She shook her head, “No, Gibbs, you didn’t. You didn’t get me a present.”

“Why wouldn’t I?” he asked, affronted.

“Because you’re my boss, and it looks weird if you buy one subordinate a gift…” she trailed off.

“Kate, I bought ya a gift as my girlfriend, not as my co-worker. Surely you know the difference?”

“Of course I do. And don’t call me Shirley.” She wiped at her eyes. “God, Gibbs, now I’m going to cry.”

 “Don’t cry, Katie.”

She chuckled, “You’re still a bastard.”

He grinned, “As you’ve told me. Not like I didn’t warn ya. Second B for bastard, remember?”

“Who could forget? C’mon, Gibbs, you bought me a present?”

He walked over, and sat down beside her, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, “Course.”

“Well as it happens, I bought you something too.”

He chuckled, “So that little lecture was just for show?”

“You know it.” She smiled back, “Your gift is upstairs. So, I’ll be back.”

He nodded, and she kissed him on the cheek, before rushing out. He wandered over to the photo on the mantle- the one of Kate and Meredith that looked as though it had been dusted recently. He pulled the silver box from behind it, and smiled down at it, turning it over in his hands. Dan had ragged on him a lot, begging him to buy a ring. While the thought of calling Kate “Mrs. Gibbs” caused his heart to leap in his chest, he refused to rush things. He refused to screw things up when he had her.

He sat down on the couch, trying to ignore the visual his brain was offering of him getting down on one knee in front of Caitlin Rose Todd.

Kate walked back in, carefully carrying a couple of packages. He stood up, “Need any help there, Katie?”

“No, nope. I’m good.” She set them down on the coffee table, shoving aside their plates.

“Nice wrapping job.” He offered.

“My pleasure. Okay, you first.”

“Why am I opening the gifts first?” he asked, before setting the silver box down on the table.

“Because. I like suspense.”

He grinned, “Fine, Katie, you win.”

“Oh LJ. I always win.”

He reached for the gift, shooting a glare at Kate as he unwrapped it. “Kevlar. Romantic.”

“Not dying is plenty romantic, Gibbs.”

He nodded, “Fair enough.” He grabbed the next package, “Bourbon.”

“Sorry, no boat or basement included.” She was grinning as he shot an unimpressed look her way. “Honest, Gibbs, it’s just a gift. I’m not trying to seduce you.”

“Well it wouldn’t be hard. To seduce me I mean. Especially you, Kate.” He reached for the last gift, which was an envelope. “What’s this?”

She shrugged, keeping her face blank. He ripped open the envelope, finding a photograph. It was Kate and Gibbs, both of them, at the party, because Kate was wearing that damnable green dress, and they were laughing. He cradled the photo in his hands. That smile took a few decades off his face, and he was looking at Kate with what could only be described as adoration. And she was smiling back. Suddenly feeling a lump in his throat, he looked up, “Kate, I-,”

“LJ, you don’t have to say anything. I already know.”

“But Kate-,” this was it, the moment he told her loved her. It had to be, it was bursting from his lips, he could not stop it, and somehow managed, staring back down at the photo, “It’s beautiful.”

“Dan’s a bit of an amateur photographer.”

“Katie…” He nudged the silver box towards her. “Found this for you. It’s not much, but it’s… somethin’.”

She stared at the box in confusion, and he wondered how different it looked from a ring box. Was proposal on both of their minds tonight? Apparently so, but she opened it, and lifted out the bracelet.

It was a simple silver bracelet, with the top part looping around a silver rose, Kate’s favorite flower. The diamonds embedded in the rose caught the firelight and sparkled. Kate inhaled sharply, and held a hand to her mouth, “Oh Jethro. It’s gorgeous.” She looked up at him, tears glittering in her eyes as she took her hand away, smiling.

“Look on the inside.” He insisted.

She flipped it over, so the engraved words on the inside also caught the light.

_Wow. Love always, L.J.G._

She laughed, “That’s what they all tell me.”

“And someday Katie,” he inhaled deeply, sure of what he was saying next, “God willing, I’ll replace the bracelet with a wedding ring.”

She started crying for real then, going over and sitting beside him, wrapping her arms around him, and burying her face in his shoulder. “God Gibbs, you always know how to surprise a girl. I’m sorry, my gifts are-,”

“Shh,” he pulled away, and wiped at her tears with his thumb. “It’s okay. I love your gifts.” He leaned in, kissing his, cupping her face in his hands.

When she pulled away, she wasn’t crying any longer. In fact, she was grinning at him like the cat that got the cream. “Gibbs?” she asked sweetly.

He stared at her. “Yes?”

“The rest of your present is upstairs.”

“I thought ya brought my present down already.”

She started to pull away, “Never mind then.”

“Hey, Kate talk to me.”

“Is it wrong that I want to be part of your gift? Just me, you, and a bed.”

His mouth dropped open, “Kate… Jesus. Are you sure?”

“Yes. I want to do this.” She took his hand, and something about the casual intimacy made his heart pound harder that it was already. His mouth was dry at the thought.

“In that case, Agent Todd,” his _voice,_ Christ, it was turning her to mush, and he could ask her to do pretty much anything with that voice and she’d do it, because- “I look forward to unwrapping you.”

She grinned. “If that’s how you want it, Special Agent Gibbs, I’ll meet you upstairs.” She grabbed their plates, carrying them into the kitchen. Gibbs was left to stare after her, admiring the view, and realizing with a start that she was his. He stood up, and walked back over to the photo on the mantle. He carefully straightened the frame.

“Mer, if you’re listening, make sure I… make sure I do right by her.” He left his gifts from Kate on the coffee table, all except for the photo. He would take no chances, because this was his only photo of Kate, and damn it, he would cherish it. 

 He took the stairs two at a time, and stopped in Kate’s doorway. “You wanna do it in here? I know ya prefer your own bed.”

“I would say yes, Gibbs, because there is something satisfying, and just a bit kinky about it- but there is no way that bed will fit two of us.”

“If one of us sleeps on top we’ll fit,” Gibbs suggested innocently.

She made a face, “C’mon, Gibbs.”

“Fine, don’t say I didn’t warn ya.” But she grabbed his hand, and followed him through into his bedroom. Once in there, he turned and looked down at her. “In fact, Katie, I don’t want ya sayin’ anything except my name.”

Her lips curled into a smirk, “I think that can be arranged.”

He walked over, letting go of her hand reluctantly, before locking the door, “No one is gonna interrupt us this time.”

She bit her lip, watching him place his gun in the drawer of the nightstand, trying not to think about how she found the fact that he routinely strapped on a gun attractive. Maybe it wasn’t the gun, she thought as he walked back over, smiling down at her like he’d just found his prey. But Gibbs acting all possessive and predatory was actually _really_ hot, and somehow she wouldn’t mind if he started barking orders at her right then. In fact, she would probably _obey_ them. With Gibbs, obedience usually came naturally to her, that and an absurd desire to please him. Though from the way he was looking down at her, as though he wanted to swallow her whole, she had the notion that pleasing him would be the last thing she should worry about.

“So Gunny,” she tried for a coy smile, “Now that you’ve got me alone, what are you gonna do about it?”

“I think we both know the answer to that, Agent Todd.”

She swallowed hard as he leaned in, tucking her hair behind her ear, before pausing, staring down at her with what could only be called worship. As though he wanted to kneel at her feet and offer praise. Seeing such an expression on Gibbs’ face, made the whole nightmarish trip worth it in a heartbeat.

“Are you going to kiss me or not?” she demanded.

He laughed, his breath warm on her lips, “Considerin’ it.”

“Consider faster.”

“Katie,” he tut-tutted. “So impatient.”

She wrapped her hands around the back of his head, running her fingers through his hair, and pulled him in, kissing him this time. She sighed into his mouth as the kiss deepened, and he reached around behind her, grabbing her ass and pulling her closer against him. He was no stranger to her body, and exploring by touch was incredibly gratifying, his hands smoothing over her hips, reaching for the hem of her shirt. He broke their kiss only long enough to lift her shirt over her head, allowing it to drop. She was already staring at him with a look that could only be described as _so aroused she might kick his teeth in if he messed with her for too long._ “Agent Todd, by the time I’m done with you, all you’re gonna be wearing is my bracelet and a smile.”

She grinned, “I can live with that.”

He stared down at her, brows furrowed in confusion, “…Katie?”

She looked down at herself, and then smiled, trying to act innocent, but he wasn’t fooled. “Yes Gibbs?”

“Is there a reason you’re… _trying_ to kill me?”

She gestured at herself, “You’ve been married four times, LJ, this is nothing you haven’t seen before.”

He grinned, “Different, Katie. They weren’t you.”

She grinned, the blush creeping up her neck, and bit her lip as she looked up at him, raising her eyebrow as if to ask _is this gonna happen?_

“You gotta thing for lace, Kate?” He ran his hands along the waist of her jeans, trying to consciously stop himself from tearing her clothes off with his teeth, attractive as the thought was. His gaze dropped to her lips as he asked.

She moved in even closer, so she was pressed against him. She looked up at him through her eyelashes and he grinned down at her, pulling her into another kiss, swallowing her protests. He could have sworn he heard a sigh deep in her throat. It made his heart pound faster, and to have her twisting his collar as they kissed was enough to make him want to press her against the nearest flat surface and have his way with her. And as he felt her start to unbuckle his belt, he stilled her hands, breaking away for a chance to breathe.

“Oh no you don’t,” he panted. “Patience, Katie. Promised you… all you’re gonna be able to say is my name.”

“Well what are you _waiting_ for?” God, she was whining at him, and he should not find her pouting to be that attractive, but when she looked at him like that, it was like his brain, and his rules by extent, had decided to take a vacation.

“I… want… to look at you.” He managed it, but only because he said it slowly. “Katie, you are gorgeous. And I don’t wanna rush. Before we do anythin’, I’m gonna make ya scream. Would consider it a privilege.”

“Mmhmm,” she sighed, as he pressed his lips to hers again, his fingers fumbling with the zip of her jeans, clumsy in his haste, wanting to see her standing before him, wearing nothing but her bracelet and a smile- as advertised. He had her. And now the real fun was beginning.

Not very much time had passed at all, and here they were. He was staring, and though he was looking at her as though she was some particularly good piece of steak over a fire, she still felt mildly self-conscious. He was being completely unfair, having insisted that she be the only one undressed, but she would get her payback, without doubt. It had been over a year of subtle flirting, the _looks_ and the grins, and the praise, and the stupid _romance between agents doesn’t work_ speech, but oh _God_ if he’d asked, she’d have had him in a heartbeat, probably would have had him on the President’s desk if he’d smiled at her the right way.

The way he was now smiling at her, that would possibly cause her to melt into a puddle right there on the bed, before he even got close to her, his gaze full of heat and unabashed want. Clearly it wasn’t the voice, it was the _look_ that convinced all those women to marry him, bastard or not.

She sat up, resting her weight on her elbows as he watched her, his gaze making her blush. “Like what you see?” she asked, hoping that speaking would prompt him to act. Instead he made eye contact, and smirked.

“I think ya know the answer to that, Agent Todd.”

Jesus _Christ,_ if he kept looking at her like that, she was sure she’d spontaneously combust right there, and there would be nothing left to bury. He walked around the bed, appraising her like she was a fine piece of art. Well, she’d never proclaimed to be Aphrodite, and at least _she_ had arms, and yet Gibbs was staring.

“Like the tattoo, Katie.” He said from behind her.

“Do you?”

“What’s it supposed to represent?” He was choosing _now_ to get into the small talk? She was going to kill him, preferably after she’d had her way with him and made him regret teasing her like this. His finger traced a circle around it, teasingly, before making slow circles up her spine.

“It’s- mm, that feels nice- a wolf and a raven. They hunt together. A symbiotic- you missed a spot- relationship. Mer had a matching one, we got them in college.”

“Which one is the wolf?” he asked, sounding curious. Damn him and his sudden need for small talk! She seriously considered grabbing his gun from the bedside table and shooting him… though when she’d said she was destined to shoot him, she had _never_ imagined that this would be the reason why.

“We joked it was me. Mer was the raven. Because we were each other’s balance and partner.”

“Romantic.” He ran his hands lightly along her rib cage, his fingers barely brushing the sides of her breasts.

“Gibbs please…” she whined, turning over. He looked her over, a very predatory smirk on his face.

“No need to beg, Katie,” he sat on the edge of the bed, “I’ll make sure you’re satisfied.”

**XNCISX**

Gibbs kneeled at the foot of the bed, staring down at her, watching her, dragging a slow finger down her lower belly, leading down to the waistband of her panties. There, his hand stilled, as he watched Kate.

“What the _hell_ are you waiting for?”

“Don’t mind me, Katie, just like watching ya. It’s really somethin’.”

She blushed, giggling as her cheeks turned pink. She sighed, her breathing noisy, as he pressed kisses against her skin, her lower belly increasingly sensitive under his lips and tongue, squirming against him and not caring, she was too turned on. He hooked his finger underneath the sheer fabric, and felt the slick edges. He stared up at her, his mouth open, clearly wondering how he had done this to her. Because he may have had it in his master plan to tease her, but Jesus, she was melting into a puddle of lust here on the bed, the evidence not far from wandering fingers, and _why_ couldn’t he keep going?

“How the _hell_ are you so wet already?”

She managed to glare- not quite of his own calibre, but cut her some slack, she could barely think- at him, “Because- oh God keep going you bastard- because of _you_.” He dragged the fabric down her long legs, and dropping it off the edge of the bed, before running his fingers gently through the dark curls. He nudged her thighs apart, but immediately looked up as she stilled.

“You good, Katie?”

“ _Keep going._ ” It was through clenched teeth, and the way he chuckled let her know she was in big, _big_ trouble.

He searched with his fingers, as she writhed beneath him, circling his thumb around her clit. She barely managed a breathless whine, her hips moving to meet him. He kissed her belly again, before moving, tracing circles in her dark curls as he nibbled at her thighs, biting and sucking, sure to leave marks where no one but the two of them would see them. She desperately tried to keep quiet. His thumb still circling, he kissed his way higher, and she gasped when he slid inside her, his thumb all the while circling closer.

“You b _astard_ ,” she groaned, arching her back, because what the hell was he doing, reducing her from sensible to a writhing mess, all with his hands.

“Not nice, Kate,” he teased, whispering it, before removing his finger. She groaned in protest, before he nudged her with his nose, inhaling deeply. He looked up at her then, and she met his eyes, her cheeks heating up, wondering what the hell she had to look like from that angle. She ran her fingers through his hair, before gripping it as he slid his fingers back inside her, delivering a lick from his fingers to the nerves, twisting his fingers as he did so. She whimpered, her fingers tightening in his hair, “Oh God, Gibbs, do _not_ stop.”

He chuckled against her, before he continued licking and kissing, and twisting his fingers to make her groan louder. The grip on his hair must have been starting to feel painful, but when he teased at her clit, his tongue flicking over it, she let out a long, keening wail of need, her hips bucking to meet him. He was relentless, licking, and stroking with his long rough fingers, a contrast to the soft pliability of her body, his fingers growing slippery with the evidence of her lust. If he wanted to, she would not let him stop now.

“Gibbs, don’t- don’t stop, don’t stop,” she tightened her thighs around his head, as he continued, her hands twisted in his hair. Her voice kept getting louder, thinner and higher, and finally he delivered a final flick of the tongue, a twist of the fingers, and she was coming, her eyes slamming shut, as she cried out, “oh for the love of Christ, please _Jethro-_ ,” shuddering and trembling against him, and she rocked against him, spasms of pleasure echoing through her, gripping at his hair. She finally went still, opening her eyes in time to watch him tease a few final shudders of pleasure out of her.

He pulled away, and she gasped out, “Gibbs- I have to get you cleaned up, I-,” and then fell absolutely silent as he lifted his fingers to his mouth, and licked them clean, watching her. Her mouth fell open completely. “God,” she said weakly, leaning back against the bed.

“Good?” he asked, clearly trying to sound casual, as she tried to sit up in her pleasured state. She stared at him, mildly dazed.

“Oh- wow,” she sighed, leaning into him, still shaking slightly, “Wow, LJ.”

“If I’d know you would like it that much, I woulda done that for ya in the closet.” He smirked at her, before leaning in and kissing her. She lay weakly back, the temptation of immediately ripping off his clothes promising once she got her breath back.

She sat up finally, and stared, “Gibbs.”

“Kate.”

She managed to stand up somehow, despite being still weak in the knees. She rubbed her thighs together, biting her lip. “You are entirely too overdressed.” She had no idea how she was even still speaking in coherent sentences.

“And?”

“And,” she swallowed hard, staring up at him, “ _And_ oh God, please just-,” He swallowed whatever she was about to say next in a kiss, capturing her lips, and then her hands were working to lift his shirt over his head, followed promptly by his undershirt. She pulled away for a second, running her hands all over his shoulders, and chest, and back, grinning to herself. He was absolutely _delicious_ looking, that she was certain of.

She reached for his belt next, unbuckling it, as Gibbs chose to press sloppy kisses down her neck, biting and sucking, his hands pulling her in closer, pulling her hips to his, so that she could feel him through the pants he was wearing, and even through the fabric, she could tell exactly what she’d done to him. It was impressive, but seeing him lose control would be even better. She forced his pants down, her hands brushing against his erection through his boxers and Jesus was that a whimper against her neck?

“I think these have to go,” she said.

A muffled groan was agreement enough, and she forced them down. He kicked them off, and then she was pushing him backwards, the two of them collapsing onto the bed in a heap. He couldn’t help but chuckle as he looked at the awe on Kate’s face, as she looked him over, straddling him. “Figures,” he mumbled.

She looked down at him, and there was something about the adoration in her face as she looked him over that triggered a very deep instinct to protect the woman on top of him. That, and he had the perfect angle for admiring her. He’d always dreamed, and hoped that maybe it would come to this, but he hadn’t managed to get lucky.

“Oh Agent Gibbs, is this all for me?” she asked, rolling her hips against his erection.

“Jesus Kate, don’t do that.” His hips reached out, stopping her.

She pouted. He reached behind her, grasping her butt, digging his nails in as he growled at her. He moved his hips against her, so she could feel him, and it made her eyes flutter closed at the sheer sensation, wave after wave of needy heat coursing through her belly. And he was smiling, proud of his work. She actually whined as he placed his mouth on her breast, tugging at her nipple with his teeth, and she arched towards him instinctively, wanting to simultaneously beg him shamelessly and kick him in the face for turning her into a puddle. He chuckled as she groaned and whimpered, dragging his tongue back and forth over her breast, his other hand returning to ministrations, tracing circles up her spine.  Her mind was spinning dizzily in circles, wishing he wouldn’t stop, grinding down against him, so that he could tell exactly what she wanted from him.

She reached for him again, as he finally lifted his mouth to hers, and she bit his lip, scraping her nails across his shoulders. A shudder ran through him, and he groaned slightly into her mouth. She pulled away and stared at him, looking him up and down, marvelling that she had turned Leroy Jethro Gibbs, the _unflappable_ former Marine, into a mess.

She touched his face, and their eyes met. Their lips met seconds later, and once again he tangled his fingers in her hair, stroking the back of her neck as well, tilting her head as he kissed her, as though drinking her in, trying to memorize the taste of her. Not that she minded, because beneath the scent of coffee and bourbon, there was something purely Gibbs, and she liked it. She wrapped her legs around Gibbs’ thighs, finally lowering herself onto him, and all she heard was a muttered curse, and a grin.

The look he was giving her was downright dangerous, and God only knew how long she had waited for the chance to do this, and the logical part of her brain- the one that reminded her loudly that she was currently having sex with her _boss_ \- went silent. She started moving her hips against his, appreciating his size, and the way he was warm against her, and he was looking at her like she was a goddess- now that she could get used to. They found a rhythm, hips moving against each other. His hand began circling over her clit, and she whimpered into the kiss, knowing he was so _goddamn_ good with his fingers, her fingers grasping at the bedsheets. He moved against her again, flicking his thumb over her clit, and she groaned into his mouth, and he grinned against her before she drew her nails over his back, and he hissed in pleasure. He continued grinding against her, his mouth on hers, one hand idly drawing circles on the back of her head, tangling further in her hair, the other circling closer and closer to his goal.

She knew she was close, so she opened her mouth, but her begging was swallowed in a kiss. She tugged at his lip with her teeth as they kissed, so certain that he was going to make her come. He pulled away and leaned in by her ear, biting at her collarbone and neck, whispering in her ear, “You know you want to come, Katie. C’mon, Katie-girl.”

“God, Gibbs,” she managed, her voice going high and breathy, as he tugged on her clit, and then she bit her teeth into his shoulder, shaking and writhing, her hips rising up to meet his, the shudders he teased from her clit going through her, “Oh God, Jethro, _please_ ” she practically sobbed, writhing and shaking, and she was aware of some high keening noise coming from the back of her throat, and then she leaned in and with the last of her own breath, she sucked on Gibbs’s earlobe, before whispering, “Come for me Jethro, do you know what you do to me? Come for me, Gunny.”

And then he was gasping and she felt him come apart at the seams, grasping at her, and they were teasing and tormenting and dragging every second of pleasure from each other. She could feel, within her sensitized self, Gibbs- her Gibbs- coming, and _oh God_ she was going to spontaneously combust. Gibbs was groaning into her ear, she was whimpering and they were bucking hips and writhing against each other. Slowly she returned to herself, a few final shivers, and she was draped over him, for once not being crushed by him. They were grasping each other like they were about to die together. He looked up at her, opening his eyes. She enjoyed the feeling of him, a former Marine or not, solid beneath her.

“You have 424 freckles. Counted every one, Katie. Damn it, you’re gorgeous.” he whispered, his voice low and husky, as though he’d been screaming. And then his eyes closed again.

“Oh God,” she sighed, before stroking a finger down his cheek. He looked so very vulnerable now.

She moved, so that she was lying next to him, her head leaning on his chest. He looked down at her, fondly, before kissing the top of her head, “Is it a terrible time to tell ya I love ya, Katie?”

“Oh Jethro,” she reached up and kissed him, “There’s no better time. I love you.”

“Merry Christmas Katie.”

“What?” she looked over, and saw it wasn’t very late. It wasn’t yet Christmas.

“Christmas came early for me, Katie. I got ya in my arms. That was all I needed.”

She stretched against him, “And the sex?”

“Mmm, that was nice too.”

She punched his shoulder, “Just _nice_?”

“Katie, it was amazin’, okay? Don’t need to dig for a compliment.” He poked her nose, “Because you’re amazin’.”

She kissed him again, “I should probably get up-,”

“No ya don’t,” he grabbed her around the waist as she fell back to the bed, giggling to herself against him, and he was chuckling too. “Stay here. With me.”

“Oh Gibbs,” she stroked a hand down his face, “Course I’ll stay.”

“I want ya to stay. Unless ya really do wanna go.” He looked nervous suddenly.

She headslapped him, “I said I would. Don’t doubt me. Remember? I’m your girlfriend?”

“Feels a bit juvenile, Katie. Haven’t we moved on from girlfriend and boyfriend?”

“To what?” she snorted.

He nudged his hips against hers, grinning when she followed his lead, “Lovers.”

“Sounds pretty… permanent.”

“Well Kate, it’s kinda a permanent arrangement.”

“I think I can handle that.”

**XNCISX**

It was around mid-morning on Christmas Day, when Gibbs was woken up by a ringing phone. He fumbled for it on the nightstand, dislodging the other person leaning against him. With a muffled grunt of annoyance, the other person in his bed rolled over, taking most of the blankets with her.

He managed to be somewhat coherent, caffeine-deprived as he was, “Yeah. Gibbs.” He ran a hand through his hair, ignoring the fact that it was already standing straight up, thanks to Kate incessantly running her fingers through his hair.

“…Gibbs? Why do you have my sister’s phone?” It was Dan, and Gibbs was suddenly a lot more awake, no caffeine necessary.

“Sorry Dan, I fell asleep on the couch, and… Must’ve grabbed her phone by accident. I’ll get her.”

“Okay Gibbs, sure. Just don’t try that story on my mother.”

“What- wait, is the baby here?”

“Yes, yes the baby’s here, that’s why I need Kate.” Dan was laughing, as Gibbs turned, to shake Kate awake.

“Katie, hey. It’s your brother. Katie.” He set the phone down on the bedside table, leaned in and bit the edge of her ear. Next thing he knew, he was pinned to the bed by a very naked Kate, who was smirking down at him. “Can ya get off me, Katie? Your brother is on the phone.” He would have loved to appreciate the view, but she really did need to answer the damn phone.

She rolled her eyes, and got off him, “Don’t surprise me next time.”

“Only if ya promise you’ll use that move again.” He teased, and kissed the tip of her nose, as she reached for the phone. She put it on speaker phone, yawning as she did.

“Morning Dan, Gibbs told me the baby is here. And watch what you say, you’re on speakerphone.”

“You’ve got another niece, Kate.”

She shrieked, and Gibbs jerked away, only because she’d practically screamed in his ear. And it was almost louder than she’d been the previous night. “It’s a _girl?_ Oh my God, Dan, congratulations! Is Edie okay? Do you have a name?”

She was sitting on the edge of the bed, and Gibbs curled up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist, and resting his head on her shoulder, nibbling at her neck and ear. She swatted him away, but he could see how excited she was.

“Yes, Edie is okay. She’s exhausted, obviously, and she may have broken one of my fingers.”

Gibbs chuckled, muffling the sound in Kate’s neck.

“Gibbs I hear you laughing. And if I wasn’t so happy right now, I’d tell you to piss off.”

“Ignore him Dan, so tell me about your little baby girl!” Kate was grinning like crazy, and Gibbs saw a hint of a maternal streak somewhere in her smile, and grinned himself as he imagined her with their children.

“Well, she was born at 5:07 this morning, has lungs like her grandmother, and is absolutely precious. Ten fingers, ten toes, six pounds, three ounces.”

“I asked about a name, so don’t keep me in suspense!”

“Kate, you gotta meet her.”

“Just tell me her damn name.”

He made a scolding noise, just as Kate forced back a whimper, Gibbs continuing his ministrations down her neck, pressing kisses down her jawline.

“Her name- Edie and I decided- is Noelle Caitlin Todd.”

“Oh my God, Dan.” She started laughing. “Noelle Caitlin?”

“What else would I do for my favorite sister, Kate?”

“Congratulations to you and Edie, Dan.”

“Okay, okay, enough about me. What about you and Gibbs? Did you get your act together?”

“You could say that- Gibbs I will _punch_ you- just don’t say it around mom.”

“Ah you’re being fornicatin’ sinners.” He faked a Southern preacher’s voice that still had the uncanny ring of something Rosalie would say.

Kate rolled her eyes, sighing in frustration as Gibbs pulled away from her, grabbing her phone, “Dan, didn’t realize such big words were in your vocabulary.”

“Gibbs, stop being grumpy. You gotta meet your niece too.” Dan was laughing, finding it hard to be angry, so joyous was the news he had for them.

“She’s not-,”

“She’s as good as. Besides, don’t Mike’s girls call you Uncle Gibbs?”

“Maybe,” he sighed. “So I’m officially part of the Todd family.”

“Almost. Just one final thing you gotta do to make it official.”

“Let me guess,” Gibbs rolled his eyes, but shared a smile with Kate, “I gotta marry Kate.”

“Don’t sound so excited. Besides, it’s only the next step.”

“Dan, you realize that Gibbs and I have been dating for like a week?”

“Kate you’ve complained for a year and a half about how damn attractive your boss is, and how much you’d like the opportunity to get to know him better- your words not mine- and from what he’s told me, he’s loved you for- shit. You guys have told each other, right? Because I mean-,”

“Dan,” Gibbs cut him off.

“Shutting up now, Gibbs.” It was amazing how sheepish Dan could sound, and how DiNozzo-esque he could sound when Gibbs used the right tone of voice with him. “Okay, I’m going to go hold my daughter again.”

“Give all our love to Edie. And Dan? Congrats on being a dad again.” She hung up, and then turned to Gibbs, arms crossed. “Could have put him out of his misery, Gibbs, and just told him yes.”

He lay back down, snuggling up with her, “Maybe I wanted to be selfish for a while. And Katie?”

She moved in closer, leaning her head on his chest, “Yes LJ?”

“I had that feeling ya told me about yesterday. That feeling of wakin’ up on Christmas with the one person ya love.”

She reached, and found his hand, clutching it tightly, “You don’t have to say it again, LJ.”

“Maybe I want to.”

She looked up at him then, brown eyes into blue, “Okay.”

“Somethin’ this important bears repeatin’. I love ya, Caitlin Todd. You. And not just because you’re beautiful, and funny and brave. You’ve got so many sides. The side that stuffed herself into prim and proper pantsuits and threatened to shoot me, the religious side, the one who will take in anyone who needs love, the one that loves Meredith, the troublemakin’ prankster side…. All of you. You’re a mystery, sure, but hey, never found a mystery I couldn’t solve.”

“And you.” She teased, smiling already. “Pretending to be a bastard, with your rules and steely glare. But I know better. I think I can proclaim I know the real Leroy Jethro Gibbs.”

“Not complainin’, Katie. Ya know I love ya.”

“I love you.”

He leaned in and kissed her, “I love you too. No matter what.”

“Gibbs, I’ve been meaning to ask…” she said once they broke away. “What about rule 12?”

“Rule 12.” He snorted. “Katie, rule 12 was out the window the minute I met ya. And sometimes the rules… don’t mean anything. Kate, all I’ve wanted from the minute I saw you, lookin’ like ya wanted to shoot me… all I’ve wanted since then is you.”

“You know, Gibbs.” She looked up at him, biting her lip, “I didn’t really believe them…. You know, all those bullshit clichés, like love at first sight. To hell with that. Yes, at first sight. And I won’t be able to stop loving you. Even if something happens to one of us, Gibbs. I’ve tried for so long to pretend I didn’t, but I will never deny it again. You’re the best Christmas present I’ve ever gotten, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, and I love you.”

**XNCISX**

They were sitting in the car in the driveway, Gibbs behind the wheel, both of them staring up at the house, the same way they’d done, the day they’d arrived. As Gibbs glanced over at Kate, he thought that a lot had changed. Somehow he’d ended up with Kate. The crazy, pain in the ass trip had given him Kate.

And she was smiling, looking a lot more free than she had the day they’d arrived. “Look, LJ.” She pointed at the sky, “Storm’s cleared.”

“I think this is the first time I’ve seen the sun since we got here,” he remarked back, grinning at her.

She grinned back, grabbing his hand. “Is a lot going to change, Gibbs?”

“What, back in DC?”

She nodded, looking down at their intertwined hands. “Yeah.”

“Well, Kate, in between solving crime, and makin’ sure DiNozzo and McGee don’t kill each other, I think we’ve got plenty of time for us. It’s not like I’m gonna stop lovin’ you the second we cross over into the city, Kate. You know that.”

“Maybe I’m worried,” she said lightly, as he rubbed his thumb across her hand. “Worried that once we get back, you will decide that rule 12 matters, and I’ll have lost you.”

“Kate,” he took his other hand off the wheel and cupped her face, staring into her brown eyes that were as gorgeous as the day he’d first looked into them. “Katie, Katie, Katie.” He sighed. “I know ‘m a bastard, but… I wouldn’t leave you. Couldn’t leave you.”

“It’s not that I don’t believe you, but-,”

“Kate, I wanna be with you. Wanted it for a long time. Wanna take care of ya, and be with ya, and be free to kiss you whenever I damn please, because you’re mine, rule twelve be damned. And I’m not lettin’ ya go.” Just to prove his point, he leaned in and kissed her, deepening the kiss as he messed up her hair, running his fingers through it. He’d thought they’d learned their lesson about spontaneously making out after Dan had nearly caught them in the janitor’s closet at the hospital, but apparently not. Kate sighed into his mouth, and he couldn’t help but smile, breaking the kiss. “Are ya convinced now?”

She squeezed his hand, “Yeah. I’m convinced now. You ready to go home, Gibbs?”

“Nah, Katie, we’re not goin’ home. You. You’re all the home I need.”

“It’ll be hard to wait until the next holiday for some alone time.” She remarked.

Gibbs stated the car, still holding Kate’s hand. He started driving, leaving Carlisle behind. “Don’t need a holiday to be with ya. And Kate?”

“Yeah?” she looked over at him, and saw he was smiling at the road.

“With you, every day is a holiday.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading. Have a happy 2017

**Author's Note:**

> Fact: Title is based on the Pentatonix Christmas song, "That's Christmas to Me"  
> Happy Holidays!


End file.
